Queen Goth in Stripes
by draculamomma
Summary: Set after movie. Lydia Deetz has become more depressed in the last couple of years, and Beetlejuice is concerned about her. With the help of Adam and Barbara he seeks for her happiness. R
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A Beetlejuice Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Hello beloved fans and readers, since I've got nothing better to do so far, and the summer is still nice before I have to go back to University I decided to try another line of stories, this time for 'Beetlejuice'. If you like these stories please feel free to check out my other stories which are mostly 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' fan fiction. Feel free to review as well. **

**Happy reading!**

**I DON'T OWN BEETLEJUICE, LYDIA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! ALL RIGHTS GO TO TIM BURTON!!! **

**FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!**

**Chapter 1-Lydia's Pet Peeves**

**Recently turned 17 year old Goth Lydia Deetz was bored out of her mind. It had already been a nasty day as it was with her parents taking her out by force to pick out new furniture, and to top it all off Otho had sent a letter to Lydia's step mother Delia Deetz that he was back in town, and was planning on dropping off for a small visit. This of course had made Delia ecstatic, and she had run off into town, claiming she needed new furniture.**

**Her father Charles Deetz was just as surprised as she was when Delia had dragged them everywhere, looking for perfect stools to put in their den. **

"**As if we don't have enough junk." Lydia hissed as she followed her step mother around the damn store for hours.**

**When they got back, it was already late evening, and Lydia was too tired to even talk to Beetlejuice.**

**After the whole aftermath with the marriage incident, and the sandworm, Beetlejuice and Lydia had come to an agreement, and although they weren't best friends, they decided amongst themselves that it was better for them to try and get along instead of being enemies all the time.**

**Even Adam and Barbara had agreed, and the ghostly trio had formed something of a truce. **

**Now, Lydia was in her bedroom, lying on her bed and staring emptily at the ceiling, when she heard Beetlejuice sigh from within her mirror.**

**She rolled her eyes and sat up. **

"**What do you want?"**

**Beetlejuice gasped slightly, not expecting her to take such a glum tone.**

"**Awww come on babes! I was just tryin' to see what you were up to!" He spoke out in a childish voice which made Lydia cringe.**

"**Well if you want to know what I'm up to BJ, I'll tell you." She got off the bed and made her way to the mirror.**

"**I'm just being myself BJ. My old, dull, dark, self." She finished with a sigh.**

**Beetlejuice didn't respond for a moment.**

"**Well how about I get in there, and help you?" He smiled.**

**Lydia shook her head. She didn't want to be near anyone right now.**

**Beetlejuice didn't give up. "Come on babes! Please? Pretty please?" He whined. **

"**BJ, don't talk in that tone of voice, it makes my ears want to bleed." Lydia hissed. **

**For a while Beetlejuice didn't make a sound. Lydia took this as a hint that he had finally given up, and right when she was about to go back to sulking on her bed, he spoke again.**

"**Well I don't like seeing you miserable."**

**Lydia turned to him, with a hand on her hip. "Look at me closer BJ, incase you haven't noticed, I like being miserable. Miserable is my middle name."**

**Beetlejuice sighed. "Well can I at least come out and be miserable with you?" It sounded stupid, but he didn't want to leave her on her own.**

**The Goth rolled her eyes once more and finally nodded. "Fine."**

**She walked up to her slightly dirty mirror on her dresser, and put both hands palm down on the wood. Looking into the eyes of Beetlejuice, she spoke in a clear voice.**

"**Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!"**

"**Thanks babes!" Beetlejuice's reflection soon began dissolving in the mirror, and piece by piece, his body began to form right in front of Lydia. First his black boots came into view clearly, and then the rest of his body began to form as well.**

**When he was complete, Beetlejuice gave off one of his trademark grins. Lydia just stared back blankly. **

"**Why the long face?" He asked.**

**Lydia sighed and sat back down on her bed. "Because I want one." She answered simply. **

"**That's no way to answer the Beetle Man!" Beetlejuice glared at her as he sat on her bed too.**

**Lydia just shrugged and stared at her ceiling.**

"**Do you want to talk about it?" Beetlejuice asked calmly.**

**Lydia groaned. "I thought you said if I let you out you were going to be miserable with me!"**

"**I am miserable." Beetlejuice replied.**

"**Yeah, but you're talking too much!" Lydia yelled.**

**Beetlejuice grabbed a coffin shaped pillow from the bed's headboard. "This is boring." He began tossing the pillow into the air a few times, but the last time the pillow didn't fall back into his hands, as Lydia leaned over and snatched it away from him.**

**She glared at him and placed the coffin pillow back against the headboard. "Don't touch my stuff Beej." She warned.**

**Beetlejuice frowned at her, but didn't argue. There were some days where he would have loved to tease her a bit more, but clearly this was not one of those days. **

**Lydia turned to her night table beside her bed, and pulled out a book from one of the drawers. It was titled **_**"Freaks, Geeks, and what you've got in common with them"**_** She began reading silently, when she saw a few strands of blond hair fall onto the pages she was looking at.**

**She looked up and glared at a very curious Beetlejuice as he was hovering in the air to look at the book. **

"**No wonder you're so pissy! Reading this stuff!" He said, eyeing the title.**

**Lydia shrugged. "I like it, if you don't too bad." **

**Beetlejuice sat back down on the bed and pouted. Why was she being so difficult today? It must have been the weather, he decided.**

**He had read somewhere that there was an odd connection between Goth's and the weather. He turned and looked out Lydia's balcony windows.**

**It wasn't too bad out there…a few odd clouds here and there, nothing too big. He turned back to her, and looked at her focused face.**

**He held back a small smile. Lydia had always looked a little funny when she was concentration hard on something. **

**A few lines were gathering on her forehead, making her look older, but somehow wiser too. She was wearing a thin layer of black eyeliner, with dark purple eye shadow to give off a more gloomy effect.**

**Her beautiful lips were set in a straight line, giving off no expression at all as she read on in her book.**

**Beetlejuice held back the urge to wave a hand in her face and distract her. Normally, whenever Lydia was reading, even if a stampede of hippos came through her room she would not look up from her book. She was a much focused person, and it was impossible to distract her when she was reading.**

**Beetlejuice lay back on her bed, with nothing else in mind to do, and let his eyelids flutter here and there. He wasn't tired, not at all!**

**He wanted to get up and pull all sorts of pranks on Lydia's father. Ever since the whole snake incident, Beetlejuice felt he never had a chance to really give Lydia's father a hell of a good scare, and he was always looking out for Lydia's father to set up the perfect moment for him to pounce into action.**

**Beetlejuice took to counting the cracks in the ceiling of the room and he was at 23 when he closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**After a solid hour of silence, Lydia got concerned and looked up from her book. A silent Beetlejuice only meant one thing: He was up to something. But when the teenaged Goth looked up from her reading material, she was shocked to see him fast asleep on his back.**

"**I never knew ghosts could sleep." She muttered to herself.**

**Lydia set her book back down on her night table and just watched Beetlejuice sleep for a few minutes. She was amazed at how his chest didn't move up or down like regular people, but of course, Beetlejuice was not a regular person, he was not even a person! He was a dead one…**

**Lydia yawned as she soon grew weary of watching Beetlejuice sleep. She decided to get some shut eye herself, and threw back the covers of her bed.**

**Casting a short glance at Beetlejuice once more, she turned off her bedroom lights before falling asleep. **

**When she moved no more, Beetlejuice got up from the bed carefully. He was waiting for her to fall asleep, so he could do some exploring.**

**Lydia would never let him go through her stuff while she was awake! **

**Beetlejuice went through her night table drawers for any evidence as to what might have been causing Lydia's sudden outburst of depression, but when he saw nothing to give off any huge clues, he gave up and sat down on the bed. **

**He had to find out what was wrong…he had to…Beetlejuice's mind raced and raced as he tried to list every reason he could, but when he found nothing, he stood up, knowing where to go for help.**

**The only dead people Lydia seemed to really like and trust were those old folks the Maitland's. If he could get them to talk, he'd find out what was wrong with Lydia for sure! She shared every little secret she had with those old buzzards!**

**Beetlejuice walked back to Lydia's mirror, and watched it swirl as it obeyed his commands.**

"**Show me the Maitland's!" He ordered.**

**Beetlejuice didn't want to summon the Maitland's at this time of night, but he had no other choice, he wanted to help Lydia, and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. **

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you liked it!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A Beetlejuice Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**I do not own any 'Beetlejuice' character; it all goes to Tim Burton (my hero)**

**For entertainment only!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 2-What They Had to Say**

**The mirror grew foggy and thick, and a strange sour smell came out of it, causing Beetlejuice's old dusty lungs to even wheeze out a small cough, careful not to wake Lydia.**

**Soon, Barbara and Adam appeared out of the mirror, but not like Beetlejuice had, they pushed their way out of the mirror, and walked out of it, and into Lydia's room.**

**Adam gave Beetlejuice a glare from behind his glasses. He still wasn't one to trust the prank-pulling poltergeist entirely yet, but he figured Beetlejuice had to have a good explanation for summoning him and Barbara at such an ungodly hour.**

"**Well? What do you want?" Adam asked when Beetlejuice simply had his hands in his pockets and stared back at him and Barbara.**

**Beetlejuice nodded his hair over at Lydia's sleeping form.**

"**It's the girl, Adam. She ain't doin' so well." **

**Barbara's eyes immediately darkened, and she stepped past Beetlejuice and drew a protective mother-like arm around Lydia's body gently.**

"**What have you done to her?" She asked.**

**Beetlejuice's eyes widened. "I haven't done anything Babs! Don't go accusin' people!" **

**Adam walked over toward Lydia's bed too. "Well then what do you want?" He asked quickly, making sure he kept his voice down.**

**Beetlejuice whispered also. "Lydia's been actin' real weird lately. Been all depressed, and she won't even laugh at my jokes! So I figured something's not right, and since you guys are the ones she has known for a longer period of time, I thought maybe if I talked to you, you guys could help me bring her back to her old self." Beetlejuice said all in a short breath.**

**Adam and Barbara gave nasty twin smirks.**

"**So the all powerful Bio-exorcist needs some help with the living huh?" Adam asked, laughing softly.**

**Beetlejuice only glared daggers. "I'm just worried about the girl, that's all."**

"**Since when do you actually care about people?" Barbara asked.**

**Beetlejuice looked down at his feet. This was something he hadn't thought about before. "Well, Lydia is kinda something of a friend to me now…and I hate seein' her so upset!" **

**Barbara and Adam were silent for a while, allowing their eyes to fall back on Lydia, who was breathing quite calmly. Adam narrowed his eyes at Beetlejuice again, trying to detect a lie.**

"**So you're saying you sincerely want to help Lydia?" He asked.**

"**Yes! I really do!" Beetlejuice responded quickly.**

"**And you're not doing this for yourself in the end are you? Just for Lydia's sake?" Adam asked again suspiciously.**

**Beetlejuice rolled his eyes but nodded again.**

**Barbara stood up and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Alright Adam, let's see how truthful he is really being."**

"**Yes, we'll keep an eye on you Beetlejuice, and if we get the feeling that you're up to something else other than helping Lydia, we'll go straight to Juno again!" **

**At the sound of his old co-worker's name, Beetlejuice shivered uncontrollably. "Ok, alright, I got it!" He agreed quickly.**

**Adam and Barbara both stood directly in front of Beetlejuice.**

"**Now, what exactly do you think the problem is?" Barbara asked.**

**Beetlejuice stopped shivering. "Well I'm not sure myself; she just wants to sit in her room all day, being all mopey faced!" **

"**Knowing Lydia I'm sure she has a pretty good reason to mope around." Barbara answered.**

**Beetlejuice shook his head. "I tried that, she didn't answer me. She just said she liked being depressed, and miserable was her middle name, stuff like that." **

**Adam adjusted his glasses better on his nose. "Well, you do know Lydia is a teenaged **_**girl**_** right?" He carefully put more emphasis on 'girl', hoping Beetlejuice would eventually understand the connection.**

**Beetlejuice just shrugged. "Well she is a Goth too, so I figured maybe that had something to do with it?"**

**Adam shook his head. "No, not all Goth's are really depressed and mope about. They all have their days I'm sure, but so do regular people too. Even ghosts."**

**Beetlejuice scratched his head. "Ok, so what else could it be?"**

**Adam rolled his eyes. "Well I did say she was a teenaged **_**girl**_**, did I not?" He once more spoke the word 'girl' with a stronger voice.**

**Beetlejuice cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah…why are you stressin' the word 'girl', Adam?" **

**Barbara and Adam both let out a sigh.**

"**Look, girls, especially teenagers, can be off the track sometimes. Girls go through a lot of changes in their lives, and sometimes those changes are non-normative events, and their reactions to these events can be seen by others as 'depressed', or 'angry', and 'strange', but in the eyes of the person acting out, they seem like the perfect ways to go about reacting to that particular situation." Barbara explained slowly.**

**Beetlejuice scratched his head some more. "So you're sayin' that in Lydia's eyes, whatever she is doin' is right, but from my perspective, she is actin' strange?"**

"**That's right." Adam finally smiled. **

**Beetlejuice nodded. "Ok, I am startin' to catch on."**

**Barbara looked back at Lydia. "This is just a phase she's going through, and if you want to act out as a friend for her sake, then the most you could do is stick around and keep her company during this phase."**

"**But she doesn't really want me around, she told me to leave her alone a lot." Beetlejuice argued.**

"**Well then you'll have to do as she says. If she wants to be alone, leave her alone and give her some space." Adam said, a little more protective than he thought it would come out.**

"**Adam's right. In a situation like this you have to be really careful to give the person as much space as they want, and try not to interfere by asking her too many questions, or being annoying." Barbara said.**

**Beetlejuice felt the urge to clamp her mouth shut again with a small metal piece again, but he knew better than that. He was very lucky to be getting this kind of help and advice from the Maitland's, heck, he was amazed to see they were even talking to him without being persuaded to do so by Lydia. **

**He stuffed his crazy hands in his pockets again, and decided to agree with whatever the ghost couple had to say for now, because he didn't want to go back to Juno again. **

"**Alright then, but what about now?" He asked. **

**Adam and Barbara were both confused.**

"**What do you mean?" Adam asked.**

"**Well what can I do for now? You know, to get a little clue as to what's buggin' her?" **

**Adam and Barbara both exchanged glances, and looked all around Lydia's room, trying to get an answer.**

**Finally Adam turned back to Beetlejuice with a glint shining in his eye. He had a plan. "What about a diary?" He asked.**

**Beetlejuice put his hands up like he had been caught by the police. "Oh no, no, no, pal. No way I'm going through her diary. She'll go to Juno herself if she finds out I read it!" **

**Adam shook his head, letting his glasses slide down his nose a little. "That's not what I meant, Lydia keeps a diary, and maybe if you were so concerned, you could ask her what she is writing about in her diary."**

**Beetlejuice snorted rudely. "Yeah, like she'll ever tell me."**

"**She might, if you be polite and ask what's on her mind, you never know. She may just let you in." Barbara suggested softly.**

**Beetlejuice nodded, hoping Barbara was right. Lydia wasn't such a bad kid, if he was polite and did as she said, he was sure she would let him in on a few secrets like she had let the ghostly couple in on! It wasn't such a big deal!**

**Adam and Barbara made their way back to the mirror, but Beetlejuice cut them off. "Wait! I have a few more questions!"**

"**Well what is it? Lydia's going to be awake very soon." Barbara said, eyeing the sleeping girl carefully.**

**Beetlejuice looked up and checked the grandfather clock that was in Lydia's room. Barbara was right, they'd been talking all night long! Not to mention that time did go by faster for ghosts.**

**He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Well what else can I be aware for?"**

"**You mean any signs of odd behavior?" Adam asked. **

"**Yeah! Exactly!" Beetlejuice almost jumped up and down.**

**Adam crossed his arms over his chest, as if he was addressing a young kid. "Well look out for anything that's unusual, that's where I would start personally."**

**Beetlejuice didn't understand.**

"**Look for really odd signs of behavioral patterns." Adam simplified.**

**Beetlejuice only cocked another eyebrow.**

**Adam sighed and turned to his wife. "Care to explain?"**

**She smiled. "Adam means if Lydia does anything else that's really really strange, keep an eye out for it."**

"**Well knowing Lydia, there's about to be a lot of things that are strange!" Beetlejuice understood.**

**Barbara nodded. "True, she is a much different girl, but look for strange things anywhere, if she wakes up angry tomorrow, be careful. If she suddenly feels sick for no apparent reason, stay by her side and call us. Anything can happen."**

"**I guess so, and I will." Beetlejuice agreed, walking back to the mirror with Barbara and Adam.**

**Barbara made her way into the mirror gently, not making a sound as she ended up on the other side, peering at Adam and Beetlejuice.**

**Adam was about to follow suite, when he turned around and pointed a long skinny finger at Beetlejuice.**

"**Remember, any funny business and Juno will be on your case!"**

**Beetlejuice shoved the finger out of his face.**

"**Yeah I heard you the first time!"**

"**We're only doing this because we too are concerned and want the best for Lydia!" Adam said again.**

**Beetlejuice was one step closer to pushing Adam though the mirror himself. **

"**What did I just say?" He argued, stepping away from the mirror so Adam could go through.**

**Adam turned around, and went feet first into the mirror, keeping his wise eyes stuck on Beetlejuice. **

"**Consider that a warning. And we'll be watching whatever you do, so make your decisions wisely!" He hissed before going through the mirror entirely.**

**Once the Maitland's were in the mirror, the mirror let out the strange smell it once did, this time Beetlejuice covered his nose, and watched as the mirror fogged up again and swirled, taking the Maitland's away, and leaving the mirror blank once more.**

**Once everything was silent in the room, Beetlejuice turned around once more to look at Lydia. As he did he caught the sight of the dawn sun peeking through the windows of the balcony doors. Beetlejuice knew he didn't have much time left for today.**

**The night was almost over, and he still had a lot of questions, but for now he simply walked back to Lydia's bed, and peered down at her head, lying on her coffin pillows comfortably.**

**He smiled at her relaxed face, and ran a hand through her midnight black hair. It was soft and silky as he had predicted, but he had never tried to touch her when she was awake. She was very edgy around him; especially after all the chaos he had caused her and her family. **

**Beetlejuice's eyes suddenly wandered off toward Lydia's night table. **_**Where did she keep her stupid diary?**_** He thought to himself. As tempted as he was to start looking for it, he knew he had no such luck doing so.**

**If he did, he knew Adam and Barbara would be on his case, and Juno would have a field day with the entire situation as well. He thought against it, and shook his head.**

**He stifled a yawn as he drew away from Lydia's bed.**

"**Holy, I gotta get some shut eye before Lydia gets back from school!" With that last thought, Beetlejuice walked to the mirror on Lydia's dresser, and headed through the mirror quickly, hoping he didn't wake her.**

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Here's the one and only famous chapter 3! ENJOY! Read and Review if you like! Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!**

**Chapter 3-I Didn't Order Beetles**** in Bed**

**Lydia Deetz sniffed the cool morning air around her and suddenly sprung awake. Was there a draft in the room? She threw back her covers to find her mom at her balcony windows again, pulling back the dark curtains.**

"**Mom! Get away from there!" Lydia hissed, springing to action.**

**Delia Deetz turned around and simply smiled at her step daughter. "It's such a lovely morning Lydia!"**

**Lydia slammed her windows and doors shut, and pulled back the curtains. "I don't like mornings." She grumbled.**

**Delia stared at her step daughter in brief shock then smiled again. "I was just trying to let some fresh air in here Lydia; it smells like something died in here."**

**Lydia began changing into her school clothes. "Yeah, and it was me." **

"**Oh Lydia stop the death talk and come downstairs before you're late!" Delia said with one last huff as she walked out of the room.**

**Lydia slammed the door shut behind her as she changed extra slow. She wanted to be late on purpose. Every single morning when she was biking to school, Lydia was always followed by a nasty girl with blond hair named ****Claire Brewster who loved to make fun of her.**

**  
Lydia was trying her best to avoid Claire, but for some odd reason she just seemed to pop out of nowhere and pester her…kind of like Beetlejuice!**

**Lydia came down angrily for breakfast, watching her father read his newspaper. He reached over without looking up from the paper and pet her head. **

"**Good morning pumpkin!" He said in a very cheery tone of voice.**

**Lydia just moaned in an attempt at an answer. **

"**Now Lydia, that's not any way to speak to your father!" Delia scolded across the table.**

**Lydia just took a few bites of her soggy toast and shrugged.**

"**Leave her alone Delia, you know how she is when she's in a grumpy mood."**

**Lydia crumpled up her toast. "I am not grumpy!" **

"**Whatever you say pumpkin!" Charles Deetz muttered as he read his paper.**

**Lydia growled and grabbed her school bag, eager to leave the house as soon as possible. **

"**Have a nice day sweetheart!" Her step mother called in her annoying operatic voice.**

**Lydia didn't bother to answer as she walked out the door with her bike, dreading the day.**

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

**Lydia was on regular time as she biked up to the bike racks of Mrs. Shannon's School for Girls. She hoped she wouldn't see Claire anywhere as she tied up her bike. She was almost inside the school when she heard that annoying blond's voice.**

"**Hello Lydia!" Claire wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders as they walked into the school together.**

"**What do you want Claire?" Lydia asked as they walked into class, and sat down in their seats.**

**Claire flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "Wow, what side of the coffin did you wake up on Lydia?" Claire threw back her head and laughed with a few of her friends who heard, while Lydia just rolled her eyes and got her books together for class.**

**  
Mrs. Shannon was in one of her usual moods today- a grim and sour one, matching Lydia's. She gave out a long hard lecture, and soon had everyone to work. Lydia was nearly finished with a few of the many questions Mrs. Shannon had assigned for math, when she was hit in the head with a paper airplane.**

**  
Lydia turned around in her desk, and faced Claire and a few other popular girls, who were all burying their noses in their books and looking around, at their nails, and humming softly, making it appear as if they weren't up to anything. **

**Lydia was much smarter than that and didn't fall for their games. Glaring, she picked up the paper airplane that had landed against her back in the chair, and opened it up, carefully keeping an eye on Mrs. Shannon.**

**The note was written in pink pen, obviously from Claire. It was written in neat handwriting and read:**

_**Hello Ms. Vampire,**_

_**You're looking a little paler than usual! You should so try tanning. Have you fed for today? I think you should go over to Mr. Baxter's school for Boys and pick out a couple of nasty looking guys who love the dark and have depressed faces to marry! You'll totally make a great couple! **_

_**I would so love to plan your wedding! I can picture it now, you'll wear a funeral dress for the big day, and you will have bats on your cake instead of doves! It'll be so sweet! Hehehe and he'll wear a black tuxedo with chains and some vampire fangs to go with it! **_

_**Love Claire.**_

**The bottom of the note had been signed with Claire's signature, with hearts all around her lousy name. Lydia growled and crumpled up the paper loudly. This caught the attention of Mrs. Shannon, who looked up past her glasses.**

"**Lydia Deetz! Keep quiet!" She hissed.**

**Lydia was about to open her mouth and argue, possibly showing the note to Mrs. Shannon, but what good would that do? Mrs. Shannon would probably ignore it and send Lydia to the office like last time when Claire poured her lemonade all over Lydia's dress.**

**Lydia sighed and walked over to the garbage can, knowing there was no point, she threw out the paper and made her way back to her seat, but not before catching Claire's evil grin. **

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

**When Lydia had gotten home that day, she was in an even more pissed off mood. She was a little relieved to see a note on the fridge door from Delia and Charles. They were both out paying off some bills and would be home a little later, but Lydia didn't mind. She secretly thanked them for giving her the grace of being home alone. **

**Lydia made herself a small sandwich and headed up into her room, hoping Beetlejuice wasn't already there waiting for her in her mirror. She didn't want to see him at all today. She didn't mind chatting with Barbara and Adam, but when she called for them in her mirror, she got Beetlejuice's toothy smile.**

"**Beej, where's Barbara and Adam?" She asked impatiently.**

"**Aw babes, they're working on some stuff with Juno." He had some difficulty getting out Juno's name in a comfortable breath.**

**Lydia narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits at Beetlejuice, but soon sighed and massaged her forehead. "Okay, whatever." She turned around and sat down on her bed again.**

**Beetlejuice was silent for a while, watching her as she rubbed her aching forehead. **

"**Babes, why don't you take a pill?" He asked.**

**She groaned. "Too much of those pills can lead to cancer Beej." She reached over and pulled the same lousy book from last night and buried her pretty nose in its pages once more.**

**Beetlejuice felt like screaming. How could this girl be so boring all of a sudden? He coughed gently, trying to catch her attention. When she didn't stir, he coughed a little louder. Eventually he actually got a real itch in his throat, and began coughing for real. His coughing soon escalated to violent wheezes and gasps for breath. **

**Lydia rolled her eyes, thinking he was faking it and set her book down. "Beej, please. I am trying to read." **

**Beetlejuice tried talking, but instead coughed some more. A few beetles shot out of his mouth, and onto the floor of the bedroom.**

**Lydia gasped when she looked down and saw a few beetles running around on her floor. **

"**Beej! Look what you did!" **

**Beetlejuice's eyes began to water as he coughed harder.**

"**This isn't a game!" Lydia roared, getting up and chasing the beetles, who only ran faster and hid under her large bed.**

**Lydia groaned loudly when she reached down on all fours and tried to see where the beetles were hiding. She lifted up the covers of her bed, but was only greeted with darkness underneath. The beetles could have been anywhere. She wasn't going to find them anytime soon.**

**She turned back to Beetlejuice, with a fiery glaze in her eyes. **

**Beetlejuice immediately stopped coughing. "Uh oh." Was all he could say before Lydia came marching over.**

"**Beej, you are so annoying! You disgust me! Why can't you leave me alone for five minutes? What's your problem? Yeesh!" She threw her hands in the air and walked into the hallway for a moment, leaving Beetlejuice confused and quite ashamed of himself. All he wanted was to get her attention and ask how her day went.**

**Once Lydia had returned, she had been accompanied by a large broom. She walked with determination towards her bed, and duck down and shoved the broom handle as far as it could go underneath her bed.**

"**Grrr! Get out from there!" It took Beetlejuice a while to realize she was referring to the beetles hiding for their lives underneath her massive bed.**

**He wanted to interrupt the moment, but he didn't for two reasons. One, being the Ghost with the Most, and a silly prankster, he just loved the way Lydia was bent on her knees, trying with all her might to shoo the beetles out from under her bed. And secondly, he worried she would swat that broom at him next and shatter the mirror in anger. So he thought it best to watch for a few moments, suppressing any laughter.**

**Soon Lydia got really annoyed without having any success in bringing the beetles out from under her bed. The more she swiped the broom at them, the harder they pressed up against the wall, and farther away from her grasp. Her arm soon grew weary, and she stood back up and brushed the dust off her clothes, then turned to Beetlejuice.**

"**You could make yourself useful by helping me clean your mess!" She growled through clenched teeth.**

**Beetlejuice swallowed for a second then snapped his fingers. At once the beetles came scurrying out from underneath the bed. **

"**Hey there fellas, Lyds would like you guys to leave now, so up and at 'em!" The beetles started floating up in the air, brushing past Lydia and passing through the mirror and right onto Beetlejuice's shoulders, where they rested happily and safely. **

"**Welcome back home!" Beetlejuice laughed, as he pet the head of one of the tiny beetles.**

**Lydia cleared her throat. "Beej, I've had enough of you." **

**This caused Beetlejuice to look back at her. "What are you talkin' about Lyds? I got rid of 'em for ya!" **

"**That's not the point!" She shrieked.**

"**Then what is?" He asked curiously.**

"**Beej, I've been through a lot today, and I don't appreciate you disturbing my peace by pulling off your parlour tricks!" **

**Beetlejuice and the beetles all let out tiny gasps. "Parlour tricks! Lyds! You're talkin' to the master of magic here! Are you forgetting that I'm the Ghost with the Most?"**

**Lydia shook her head. "You don't understand Beej."**

"**Then let me Lyds, tell me what's buggin' ya."**

"**There's a lot on my mind Beej, too much for you to handle."**

**Beetlejuice cocked an eyebrow. "Who's gettin' on your nerves?" **

"**Right now, you are." Lydia retorted.**

"**Is it someone at your girl school?" He didn't give up.**

**Lydia groaned and turned away from the mirror, pacing back to her bed. "Beej, forget it. I knew you'd overreact."**

"**Babes, I'm not overreactin'! I just wanna help!" **

"**Well you can help by leaving me to read my book." With that, she picked up the book again and got back to her spot.**

**Beetlejuice kept silent and did as she said, but that didn't mean he had a plan going on in his head. Sooner or later, if Lydia wasn't willing to share, he would get to the bottom of the situation, and make anyone who was responsible for Lydia's depression pay through his torture. **

_**Yes…**_**he thought as he rubbed his hands together. **_**Time to go back to my home and figure somethin' out! **_**Without Lydia noticing, nor caring, Beetlejuice disappeared from the mirror, and headed straight for the ****Neitherworld, hoping to find out what was making Lydia tick.**

**End of chapter 3****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**And along came chapter 4 for all the fans to read and hopefully leave a nice review! Enjoy and happy reading! Chapter 5 will be up soon!**

**Chapter 4-Don't Leave me Hangin'! **

**Beetlejuice had headed over to the "Immortal Party Store" down in the Neitherworld, and had picked up as much stuff as he could for Lydia. **_**"This all will make her smile!" **_**He thought to himself as he arrived back at her house, eyes gleaming with mischief.**

**Lydia was sitting on her bed as he had left her, but this time she was drawing something in a small book-it must have been her diary. There were colored pencils all around her, shades of purple and deep red, as she quietly drew and colored.**

**Beetlejuice felt so calm and relaxed watching her, it seemed as if all his cares in the world suddenly stopped and nothing else mattered. It was all erased and he had to start on a clean slate. He felt himself drifting away, and nearly fell into sleep, but he shook himself back to reality.**

"**Lyds, snap outta it! You're makin' me all fuzzy headed and sleepy." **

**Lydia looked up from her work and sighed. "Beej, I'm working on a piece of art, I'm sorry if my artistic abilities and mood makes you sleepy, but I take art very seriously."**

**Beetlejuice snorted. "Babes, ain't nothin' wrong with doodling, but this attitude ain't a very healthy one."**

**Lydia glared at him. "You're sounding more like Delia every minute!" **

**Beetlejuice frowned angrily. "I'm not at all like that vile woman! She's messed up in the head; her cheese has slipped off her cracker! She's nuts! How can you compare me to her Lyds?"**

"**Well you're always complaining about my attitude, so I figured that would give you one thing in common with Delia at least." **

**Beetlejuice snorted again. "Well you're sadly mistaken there."**

**Lydia merely shrugged, but kept to her work. Beetlejuice watched her for a few seconds then remembered the stuff he had brought for her. He reached down and snapped his fingers, making a large box appear right on Lydia's dresser top.**

**Lydia didn't even look up from her drawing. She kept the colored pencil going at a steady pace; the sound of the scratching on the paper soon filled the silent room.**

**Beetlejuice cleared his throat and she still paid no attention. Beetlejuice soon got angry, and reached into the box and pulled out a party favor. When she still didn't stir from the bed, he blew into it as hard as he could.**

**At once Lydia stopped to a halt, pressing her entire weight onto her colored pencil, resulting in it snapping in half. She threw it across the room and stood up, walking to the mirror with heavy footsteps.**

"_**Shit, I'm screwed." **_**Beetlejuice thought quickly. Lydia soon was at the mirror, and she pointed a long skinny finger right through the glass of the mirror, and right into Beetlejuice's face.**

"**Beej look what you've done! That was one of my most favorite colored pencils!"**

**Beetlejuice stepped out of the mirror. "Lyds, I didn't mean it-"**

"**I know that! But you still did it! Can you ever stop being annoying for more than a second?"**

**Beetlejuice picked up a party hat from the box, and placed it on her small head. **

"**Like the hat?"**

**Lydia ripped off the hat. "It's not my birthday Beej! Get rid of this stuff!"**

"**But I wanted to have a party; I thought a party would make you happier." He said as he picked up the box.**

**Lydia grabbed the box from Beetlejuice, and threw it over her shoulder and onto her bed, not caring that the contents spilled out onto her mattress and a****ll over the floor.**

"**Beej, if I wanted a damn party, I would have asked for one! Stop assuming I need silly stuff to make me happy! Just leave it!" **

**Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and made the toys and party items disappear. "Okay Lyds, I'm sorry, it's all gone now."**

**She sighed. "Thank you."**

**Beetlejuice cleared his throat, wanting to ask the question that had been bugging him for a while. **

"**Lyds, do you think you could possibly…I…uh…well I just wanted to know…"**

"**Spit it out, Beej." Lydia hissed, tapping her feet impatiently on the floor.**

"**Would you like to tell me what has been buggin' ya for a while now?" **

**A dark cloud seemed to have crossed Lydia's pale face, suddenly making her look more angry and dangerous. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head firmly.**

"**Stay out of my life Beej." She said coldly as she opened her bedroom door and began heading for the first floor.**

**Beetlejuice sighed, and floated in the air along side of her quickly, trying to catch up.**

"**Aw come on Lyds! Don't leave me hangin'!" To further emphasize his point, he transformed himself into a hangman's noose, dangling in the air.**

**Lydia didn't even seem to notice the transformation as she walked into her father's office, and sat down at his desk.**

**Beetlejuice followed her in, but glared as he looked at the desk.**

"**Babes, why did you come in here for? Nothin' here but coupons and old nature magazines!"**

**Lydia picked up a book on Birds, and flipped through it. **

"**Lyds! I can't believe you! You were just readin' up there, now you're readin' down here?"**

**Lydia nodded. **

"**Put that book down Lyds! Let's do something more fun!"**

"**Beej, maybe if you read more often, you'd develop a great passion for it."**

**He shook his head. "The only thing I have a passion for is scarin' the pants off our old man Chuck!"**

**Lydia set the book down angrily. "You know Beej, Charles Deetz is my father, and I don't appreciate you going around and giving him a heart attack whenever you want to have some **_**fun**_**." **

**Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. "Lyds, what's gotten into your sense of humor? If I remember correctly, you were always standin' beside me when I pulled off a prank on your dad!"**

"**Yes well I've changed now Beej. Don't you think I may want to grow up, mature, and start doing other things with my life?"**

**Beetlejuice was silent for a minute. After a long, dull silence, he spoke. "What are you sayin' Lyds?"**

"**I'm saying you can't always expect me to stay around here with you, Beej."**

**Beetlejuice shook his head, causing some dust to fly about. "No, Lyds, please tell me you're jokin' around here." **

"**Beej, why would I joke about something like this?"**

**He shook his head some more.**

"**Beej, if you really cared about me, and want to stay a good friend to me, you will try to understand that I can't hide in the house talking and pulling pranks with you all day. I want to go out and meet some people!"**

"**But you can always come with me to the Neitherworld, Babes, and you can meet as many folks down there as ya want!"**

**It was her turn to shake her head. "I'm sorry Beej. But I'm talking about **_**real **_**people! In the flesh!"**

**Beetlejuice felt a sudden rush of anger and sadness overcome him. Out of all the times he had been with Lydia, he had actually had a great time! He hardly ever could say that about anyone else. He was nothing without Lydia! She couldn't want to stop their fun and adventures right now! Could she?**

**While Beetlejuice was thinking all this over, Lydia had gone from reading the bird book, to browsing around the office, looking at old photos of Adam and Barbara still sitting on the top of the bookshelves, since Charles Deetz had requested this particular room in the house to be left alone as it was, that included all the old ghostly couple's furniture and belongings still spread around the house, much to Delia's dismay.**

**Beetlejuice moved over to where Lydia stood, with a determined look in his eyes. He said nothing to Lydia, but grabbed a tight hold of one of her hands in his, and began pulling her toward the door of the office.**

"**Hey! Beej! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Lydia yelled as she fought in Beetlejuice's tight hold. But it was no use fighting, as the poltergeist pulled her out into the hall.**

**Still screaming, Lydia was thinking of what had happened to her ghostly friend so suddenly that would allow him to act so strangely. But after moment of thinking, she didn't reach a final reason, and grew quieter, curious to see where Beetlejuice was planning on taking her as they made their way past her room, and toward the stairs of the attic.**

**Lydia thought Beetlejuice was going to stop as they stood before the attic stairs, but her pulled her up as fast as he could, and kicked the usually locked door open. **

**Lydia gasped. "Beej! You're in big trouble! You know how much Adam and Barbara hate it when you impose without permission in their space!"**

"**Forget that rule right now Lyds, I'm taking you to the other side now."**

**Lydia planted her feet as hard as she could into the floor, and caused Beetlejuice to slow down a little.**

**He turned to her and glared. "What's the matter Lyds?"**

**She only frowned in answer.**

"**What's that look for? A while ago you couldn't wait to go through that door!" He pointed over to the back of the large attic, to the back wall, where a door was drawn on the bricks of the wall in plain white chalk.**

**Beetlejuice dragged Lydia along with him to the door, and knocked twice on the bricks, before turning around to look at Lydia.**

"**Lyds, this is only for your own good." He said as he knocked the third time, loudly.**

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Here is Chapter 5! I am so happy I uploaded it soon too! Happy reading fans! Remember to leave me a review if you want to! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, same goes for ideas for any other stories! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5-Juno meets Lydia**

**Lydia still remained in awe and shock even though she had once before seen the green light that had seeped underneath the door of the attic as the door to the other world had opened up before.**

**The bricks shook and dust came off of them as the door magically opened, letting the green light fly into the room. The rest of the attic seemed to darken compared to the eerie green light that was now replacing the normal attic lights.**

**Lydia took a deep breath, and allowed Beetlejuice to take her hand as they waited together for the door to swing open entirely, allowing them to enter.**

**Beetlejuice looked at Lydia, and then ahead into the light as they stepped through the door together. **

**Once they were on the other side, the door slammed shut behind them, causing Lydia to yelp as she turned and pounded on the bricks in fright.**

"**No! Beej! Do something!"**

**Beetlejuice remained calm. "Babes, don't worry, I'm here with you."**

**She shook her head and whined. "Beej, a mortal cannot step through this door and expect to get back on the other side alive! I won't make it! I have to go back!"**

**Beetlejuice rested a cold hand on her shoulder, gently prying her away from the door. **

"**Lyds, as long as a ghost is with a fleshie, that fleshie ain't got nothin' to worry about. If you go alone, then you're in trouble."**

**Lydia looked into Beetlejuice's eyes for a long moment, and finally believed him, turning away from the door, and walking along the corridors of the long, black and white checkered floor.**

**A janitor with a grey bucket and a long, crooked mop nodded his head at Beetlejuice as they passed by, but once he set eyes on Lydia; he stuck out his mop to prevent them from going any further. **

**Beetlejuice pushed Lydia aside, and stepped up to the dead Janitor. **

"**Hey, hey there pal, let us through."**

**The Janitor shook his head. "You know the rules, no mortals!"**

"**Naw, she's with me!"**

**The Janitor glared at Lydia and step his mop down. **

"**Please, it's an emergency." Beetlejuice paced a few steps.**

**After a long silent moment, the Janitor's frown erased from his old face. "Alright, you may pass. But be quick!"**

**Beetlejuice resisted the urge to shout out something rude, but pushed Lydia along with him quickly, letting his head hang down as he avoided eye contact with the grouchy Janitor. **

**The pair kept walking side by side in silence, until they reached the end of the corridor, and faced an open door, and another dark room stood before them.**

**Lydia nearly screamed out in fright when she looked around the ghostly waiting room. **

**On one end of a long couch set along the wall of the left side of the room sat a man with an axe stuck in his head, with blood still dripping on his shirt and on the armrest of the couch. He nodded at Lydia and went back to staring forward, looking quite bored. **

**Beside him, sat another young man, who was coughing up water by the second. He had a large bucket in his hands, and kept coughing mouthfuls of water into it. When he noticed Lydia staring at him with a wide open mouth, he forced a weak smile onto his face.**

"**I drowned." He said, before going back to spurting more water into the bucket.**

**In the far left hand corner of the room, sitting in a loveseat was a middle aged woman with a large hole in her chest, right above her heart. The hole was deep, and showed right through her and into the wall of the room. It was a clear gunshot wound to the chest.**

**On the next seat of the loveseat sat a young boy, a few years younger than Lydia at the most. He had clearly been run over by a car, due to the tire skid marks he had all over his body, clothes, and skin, and disfigured face.**

**Lydia felt like throwing up. She had always been interested in the topic of death, but this was absolutely disgusting, even for a 17 year old Goth like herself. She had never imagined death being so painful for some people. She had always imagined herself dying in her sleep, peacefully, and then having an open casket at her funeral, lying calmly like she was sleeping. **

**Lydia tightened her grip on Beetlejuice's hand and he turned to her, eyeing her more than usual pale face. He held her closer to him. **

"**It's ok Babes, they won't hurt ya."**

**Lydia nodded slowly, but kept her eyes on her feet, afraid to look anywhere else in the room. **

**Beetlejuice eventually made his way through the long line at the front desk, and knocked on the window a few times, hoping to catch the secretary's attention.**

**In the matter of seconds, the bright pink haired secretary with green blue skin opened the window and glared at Beetlejuice immediately.**

"**You!" She hissed, pointing a long skinny finger at him. **

**Her expression softened when she looked over at the shaking teenaged Goth beside Beetlejuice. **

"**Who's this?" She asked.**

**Beetlejuice sighed. "Look, this is a good friend of mine who needs to see Juno right away."**

**The secretary frowned at Beetlejuice.**

"**How do you expect me to believe a word you say?"**

"**Aw come on! Would ya look at this poor girl?"**

**The secretary nodded. "I can see her fine. It's you I'm more displeased with!"**

"**How come?" Beetlejuice asked, scratching his head. **

**The secretary placed her slit wrists on her hips. "How can you ask that?"**

**Lydia stopped shaking, gaining interest in the conversation.**

**Beetlejuice however was shifting his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. **

"**Look, let's not do this in front of the girl here…"**

"**How dare you! Three hundred years and no call? No visit? Nothing! How can you treat a lady like that?"**

**The secretary's loud voice soon began grabbing the attention of the other ghosts in the waiting room, and one by one they began lifting their heads from their books and magazines, glancing over to where Beetlejuice and Lydia stood.**

**Beetlejuice soon noticed the other ghosts staring, and lowered his voice.**

"**Please! We can talk some other time!" He whispered as best as he could, but this only seemed to anger the secretary even more.**

"**Who the hell do you think you are? A Casanova or something? You've got no right to talk to me like that! I should set you straight right now! I gave you everything and you left me! You promised you weren't going to leave me!"**

**Lydia's eyes immediately widened once she heard this. She turned to Beetlejuice and dropped her hand out of his angrily. "Beej! Is this true?" She asked.**

**The other ghosts in the room began snickering and whispering amongst themselves as they kept their eyes and ears trained on the three. **

**Beetlejuice shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to look relaxed. "Well, a part of it."**

**Lydia, for some odd reason, felt a surge of jealousy run through her veins, and she backed away from Beetlejuice.**

"**Who's to say you won't leave me either…" She said sadly.**

"**No no! Babes! It's not like that!" He turned to her desperately.**

**The secretary only laughed. "You're doing the right thing honey. Keep as far away from him as you can, he's no good for you."**

**Beetlejuice was about to turn to the secretary and start yelling, when a strong, loud voice filled the room.**

"**What's going on here?" The room went dead silent, and Lydia stopped moving, trying to locate the owner of the voice.**

"**Aw shit." Beetlejuice whispered under his breath, knowing all too well who it was.**

**From behind the secretary, a shorter, older looking woman stepped out and walked into the waiting area. The woman had a cigarette in her hand, and a hole in her neck, which puffs of smoke flew out of.**

"**Who are you?" Lydia asked weakly.**

**The old woman chuckled. "I am Juno, I am a caseworker for the dead, how can I help you my dear?"**

**Lydia only looked over at Beetlejuice, who was crouching beneath the counter in front of the secretary. **

**Juno looked down at Beetlejuice's shaking form and sighed. **

"**Why'd you have to bring him along?" She asked.**

**Lydia frowned. "I'm afraid it's the other way around. He brought me here."**

"**Why?" Juno belled out at Beetlejuice.**

**Beetlejuice slowly rose from beneath the counter. "She needs your help Juno." He said in a gentle tone of voice.**

**Juno only puffed out smoke. "Yes, being around you anyone would need help."**

**A few ghosts laughed in response, while Beetlejuice clenched his fists.**

**Juno walked toward Lydia, and nodded at the secretary. "Hold all my calls and appointments, this is going to take some time."**

**She walked past the secretary, with Lydia and Beetlejuice following. They walked up toward her small office, and sat down in the seats in front of her desk.**

**Juno put out her shrunken cigarette, and immediately lit another one. She took a deep breath, and let out a ton of smoke directly in Lydia's face.**

"**So, what's the issue you need assistance with?"**

**Beetlejuice shifted in his chair. "Well Juno, my friend here has been really depressed lately, and she is talkin' a lot about death, I just don't know why, and how to stop her."**

"**What makes you think I want to stop?" Lydia asked.**

**Juno rubbed her forehead. "Young lady, death is not the end of work. If you're just using it as an excuse for being lazy, then I've got better things to do with my time."**

"**No, no, that's not why we came here." Beetlejuice argued.**

"**Well?" Juno beckoned.**

"**It's like you said before Juno. I don't think Lyds here understands exactly how much work the dead still have to do, she thinks it's easy, and I want her to see for herself how untrue that is. I want to help her appreciate her life more, and take a little more time to consider other people's feeling's for her."**

**Juno sat back in her chair, and kept a neutral expression. "Well, that was quite the speech you gave there."**

**Beetlejuice nodded. "I only want what's best for Lyds."**

**Juno thought about what Beetlejuice had said, and smoked her cigarette for a few more minutes before putting it out. She leaned forward on her desk, and looked at Lydia.**

"**Look here Miss. I'm not the type of ghost who's all loose and care free like your friend over there. I'm all business talk, and if you're serious and honest with me, then we should have no trouble getting along. Understand so far?"**

**Lydia nodded quickly.**

"**Good, so here's what's going to happen." Juno pulled a drawer open in her desk, and pulled out a long, dirty, yellowed piece or parchment.**

**She set it on the desk right in front of Lydia.**

"**This here is a contract you will hold with me, Missy. The rules are simple and straight forward. I shall conduct an experiment with your permission only!"**

**Lydia cocked an eyebrow. "What experiment?"**

"**Well you yourself are very much interested in life after death, right? Well this contract should help teach the lesson I want to teach you. This contract states that for three whole days and nights, you will drink a small dose of a formula which I will hand out to you, allowing you to have a fake death. The fake death only lasts for a day, which is why you need to refill yourself every night."**

**Lydia sat up straighter in her chair. "A fake death?"**

"**It's the experiment. As long as you follow the rules and read through the instructions on the contract, you will have no problems."**

"**Woah, Woah, wait there a second, Juno. Is this safe?"**

**Juno nodded. "It's perfectly natural to be curious about death!"**

"**That's not what I meant."**

**Juno sighed. "I know what you meant, as long as you watch over her, she should be fine."**

**Lydia read through the contract as best as she could, understanding the basic rules and regulations. Once she was finished, she looked back up at Juno.**

"**I am ready to sign it."**

**Beetlejuice placed a cold, clammy hand on her back.**

"**Lyds are you sure you don't need anymore time to talk and think this over?"**

**Lydia smiled lightly. "Don't worry Beej; it's only for three days."**

"**But you don't wanna talk to Adam or Barbara first?" He asked worriedly.**

**Lydia shook her head, and grabbed the pen in her small hands eagerly.**

"**I must say, I've never met someone with such a great passion for the dead." Juno muttered.**

"**Thank you." Lydia said, reading over a few lines one last time.**

"**Lyds I think you need more time to think! You're gonna get yourself into somethin' that you won't like!" Beetlejuice warned, trying to take the parchment from her hands.**

**Lydia pulled back on the parchment, and glared at Beetlejuice.**

"**Beej, for once please let me do this! You dragged me here for something! This was your idea! I want to do this, and you're not going to stop me!"**

**Beetlejuice gave up on arguing. The Goth had set her mind on this, and not even the full wrath of Juno would discourage her from trying it out.**

**Beetlejuice only sat back in silent horror and displeasure as he watched Lydia's thin, pale hands fly gracefully along the paper as she carefully and neatly signed her full name.**

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Chapter six is among us! Sorry for the long ass wait guys, University is getting a little out of control. Read and review, you know the drill. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6-I'm dead…now what?**

**As soon as Lydia's full name was signed onto the dirty old sheet, the paper magically flew out from underneath Lydia's small hands, and flew right into Juno's older ones. She held the parchment close to her chest, as if it were the source of life itself, and blew out a long puff of smoke as she kept her eyes trained on both Beetlejuice and Lydia in front of her.**

"**Well my dear, I hope the results of this experiment will leave you somewhat…satisfied." The long pause in Juno's sentence frightened Beetlejuice a little bit, but he tried not to show it in front of Lydia. Now was not the time to be weak, he needed to prove to Lydia he was going to be there for her every step of the way, despite the rather stupid decision she had made seconds ago.**

**Beetlejuice grabbed Lydia and walked her out of the office as fast as he could, but not before hearing Juno wheeze out a dry laugh.**

**Beetlejuice kept his eyes trained on Lydia's back as they made their way back to the waiting room, and he didn't realize he was concentrating so hard on her that he missed a strong swift blow to the back of his head from the pink haired secretary right was they passed her office window.**

**Beetlejuice stopped to rub the back of his head, and tossed the secretary a nasty look. She only smiled a wide smile, and called out "Let's hope she doesn't end up like me!"**

**Lydia turned around with a puzzled look on her face and was about to open her mouth to speak, but Beetlejuice shoved her through the doorway and they made their way back to the dreaded attic whence they'd started out their disturbing journey.**

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

**As soon as they were back in the attic, Beetlejuice glared at Lydia with all the anger he could muster. Lydia however, was not the least bit depressed anymore, she held up her Fake Death potion vile, and held it to her eyes.**

**Beetlejuice resisted the urge to swipe the damn bottle out of her hands and throw it against a bricked wall of the attic in fury. Instead he kept glaring at Lydia, hoping she would soon take notice and turn to him.**

**It took a little longer than expected, but Lydia soon turned around cautiously, and looked a little shocked at Beetlejuice's expression. "What's the matter now?" She asked in a timid voice he'd never heard her use before.**

"**You're the matter!" Beetlejuice exploded, throwing his arms into the air.**

"**Me? What have I done now?" Lydia asked, snaking the vile into one of her trench coat pockets.**

**Beetlejuice eyed the act none too kindly and glared back up at her pale, but beautiful face. "Lyds, come on, don't play dumb with me, I know you more than that."**

**Lydia snorted rather loudly and shook her head. "You don't understand, Beej. You may stand here until next year and claim that you do, like everyone else, but you're really don't."**

**Beetlejuice nearly burst out in anger. He controlled himself and spoke as slowly as he could through gritted teeth. "That's because you won't let me understand Lyds. I've tried so hard for such a long time now, you must believe me. But every time I try to get closer to you, you just push me away as if I was like Delia."**

**Lydia's eyes grew wide and she suddenly thought to herself. **_**"Is this how I've really been treating my old friend?" **_**She'd never thought it would affect her or Beetlejuice in this way…**

**Beetlejuice sighed and eyed Adam's model of the town. He shivered as he remembered having to hide in that small cemetery for so long.**

**Lydia took this silence to heart, and lowered her head. "I'm sorry Beej. I never thought…well, I just…I guess I wasn't thinking about you. I'm so selfish."**

**Beetlejuice nearly fainted in slight shock. "Um…ok…give me a second to digest this in Lyds, you did a full 180 on me, and I don't know what to say…"**

**Lydia giggled softly, but kept her eyes lowered to the floor of the dusty, old attic. A rather awkward moment of silence passed, and Lydia secretly found herself wishing Beetlejuice would start talking in his rather annoying voice. Anything, it didn't matter what he said, anything would have been better than this strange onrush of silence.**

**Lydia's wish was soon granted when Beetlejuice cleared his throat and looked past Lydia near the front door of the attic. Lydia turned around and smiled gleefully when she saw Adam and Barbara materializing out of thin air.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Maitland!" The young Goth cried as she ran toward the ghostly couple with her arms outstretched.**

**Beetlejuice stared at Lydia's running form with a glazed look in his eyes. **_**"I wish she'd run to me and greet me like that whenever she saw me…"**_** Beetlejuice suddenly caught a hold of his random thoughts on Lydia. **_**"What the hell? What's going on? Did I just actually think that? What's the matter with me? This is Lyds for cryin' out loud! Something's definitely wrong with me."**_

**Beetlejuice's inner conversation with himself was rudely interrupted by Adam, who coughed and cleared his throat once setting his eyes on Beetlejuice. **

**Beetlejuice looked up and gave a slight nod. "Hello Adam." **

**Lydia soon turned her gaze unto Beetlejuice and Adam, hoping there wasn't going to be a sudden outburst of an argument, which had happened on so many occasions in the past when those two ghosts had crossed paths. **

**However, today was not one of those days, and Adam and Beetlejuice merely exchanged glances and small nods, but didn't say much. **

**Lydia let out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her hidden secret in her trench coat had still been unnoticed by Adam and Barbara.**

**Adam turned to Lydia and smiled. "Glad to see a little bit of color in those cheeks, Lydia." He said in a father-like manner.**

**Lydia put a small hand to her face, and felt her chicks getting warm, she hated it when she blushed. "Thanks." She said in a small voice.**

**Barbara brushed a strand of hair away from Lydia's eyes. "So what did you do today?" She asked.**

**Once the question was out in the open, Lydia's eyes immediately flew right up to meet Beetlejuice's. Although no words were exchanged, Lydia's expression screamed out to Beetlejuice for his silence on the matter. Adam and Barbara would be the **_**last**_** people Lydia would want to upset. She loved them as much as she loved her father, and wanted to please them and make them proud as often as she could, but she really felt the need to hide this from them for the time being, and it killed her inside. She's never pictured herself lying to Adam and Barbara.**

**From across the room, it appeared as if the same thing was going on in Beetlejuice's head as well. His eyes were a bit cloudy, and he really seemed upset with the entire situation, and he really didn't want to go back to being dishonest with the Maitlands and seen as a threat rather than a friend and member of the family.**

**Adam sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Lydia, what'd you do today?" Adam spoke in that tone of voice that suggested that he was getting a bit suspicious due to the lasting silence.**

**Immediately, as if under a spell, Beetlejuice and Lydia answered at the same time: "We just talked about school!"**

**Adam and Barbara were slightly taken aback. It didn't seem like a lie, since their answers had been identical, but then again, judging by the desperation in their voices, and the rate of speed which they had blurted their answers out, it seemed as if Lydia and Beetlejuice were hiding something.**

**Adam approached Beetlejuice with his arms still crossed, and Barbara pulled Lydia closer to her ghostly form.**

"**It's ok Lydia; you can tell me what happened." She said as quietly as she could.**

"**Now look here, you promised that you were trying to help Lydia, not teach her to lie!" Adam hissed at Beetlejuice as he gained in on the Ghost with the Most.**

"**What's the matter with you Mrs. Maitland? What I told you was the truth!" Lydia replied, laughing hysterically. **

"**What gives Adam? You know I'd never do anything to hurt the girl!" Beetlejuice cried, as he backed away from Adam.**

"**Lydia, did Beetlejuice…um…well…did he…do anything…he wasn't supposed to?"**

"**Did you do anything to Lydia that you…well…weren't exactly…err…"**

"**What do you mean Mrs. Maitland?"**

"**What's your point Adam?"**

"**Did you make a move on Lydia?"**

"**Did he touch you, Lydia?"**

**As soon as Adam and Barbara had expressed their concerns, Lydia and Beetlejuice both responded with wide eyes.**

"**WHAT?!?!?!?! EEEW! NO! WE'RE FRIENDS!" Both the young Goth and the very aged Poltergeist shouted out at the same time.**

"**How could you ask such a thing Mrs. Maitland?" Lydia cried, pulling herself out of Barbara's reach.**

"**Because he is a pervert!" Barbara yelled at Lydia.**

"**I am not!" Beetlejuice argued back like a child.**

**Lydia rolled her eyes. "Please, spare me the lecture, Mrs. Maitland."**

"**Then answer me truthfully."**

"**I did!" Lydia cried, clenching her fists.**

**Beetlejuice soon made his way to Barbara and Lydia. "Look here toots, this girl here, is NOTHING more than a **_**friend **_**to me. I care about her like a friend; I will NEVER be attracted to her in **_**any **_**way. So you can relax and let off some steam now." **

**Lydia glared at Beetlejuice, feeling a strange surge of jealousy and anger run throughout her thin frame. She recoiled from the argument a little, and thought to herself. **

"_**He doesn't think I'm attractive? Does that mean I'm ugly? Wait, why do I care what BJ thinks? He's nothing but a freaky, old, disgusting, smelly, rude, ghost. Right?"**_

**Lydia's thoughts were interrupted by Adam and Barbara's voices slowly getting louder as their argument with Beetlejuice carried on. **

"**You made a promise, you wise cracking, trick pulling, prank loving, beetle eating, ghost with the least!" Adam yelled, losing his usual sense of dignified control. **

"**And I'm doing the best I can to keep my end up Adam! Stop pointin' and yellin'!" Beetlejuice cried, cringing as one of Adam's strong, skinny fingers jabbed at his pale face.**

"**What promise?" Lydia's small voice brought them all back to attention.**

**Adam and Barbara looked at Beetlejuice quickly, shaking their heads slightly. Beetlejuice knew he had to keep his silence. **

**He sighed and thought up a quick lie. **

"**Lyds, I promised never to let things get out of control between Adam and Barbara, that's all."**

**Lydia glared at Beetlejuice for a second, but then her eyes softened as she seemed to buy the white lie.**

"**Mr. Maitland, Mrs. Maitland, Beej. I don't want you all to fight anymore! I thought we all made a solemn vow not to let our pasts get in between us anymore? I should be the one holding the biggest grudge of all against you Beej, after all the crap you put me through, but I was more than willing to let it go, look past it, and move on with my life.**** And I know you all have been through a lot too, a lot more than I will **_**ever **_**imagine, but all I wanted was a little co-operation from all of you. I think you're all amazing friends, and I want to keep it that way!" Lydia finished her little speech with a sigh, and sat down on a dusty sofa in the attic. A thin air of dust flew around her black hair, and caused her to cough a little.**

**Beetlejuice stuffed his hands in his pockets, and bent his head forward, trying not to make any eye contact with the Maitlands.**

"**I'm sorry." He mumbled as fast as he could muster. Beetlejuice didn't ever want to apologize to the geeky Maitlands, but he oddly found himself doing so, and he felt it was only for Lydia's sake.**

"_**Wait a minute! I'm the ghost with the damn most! Why the heck am I sayin' sorry to these losers for? What's gotten into me? Since when did I really begin carin'?" **_

**Barbara nodded. "We're sorry too." **

**Lydia unexpectedly leapt off the couch in happiness, and ran and hugged Beetlejuice as tightly as she could, nearly making them both fall back into the drawn door in the attic.**

"**Woah! Woah there Lyds! Calm down!" Beetlejuice cried as he hugged her back quickly, then tried to unglue her mortal body from his old, immortal one. He usually never felt this…odd whenever women hugged him, why should it be odd with Lydia?**

**Once he was able to pull Lydia off of him, Beetlejuice suddenly eyed the fake death potion hanging halfway out of her pocket. He pulled Lydia behind himself quickly, hoping Adam and Barbara wouldn't notice anything strange.**

"**Beej? What's going on?" Lydia asked, trying to peer around the side of the poltergeist.**

**Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. God was she ever dense sometimes. "Wanna play hide and seek Lyds?" He asked, coming up with the fastest excuse he could think of.**

**Lydia scratched her head. "Ummm, well I don't mind that Beej, but I want to say goodbye to Mrs. & Mr. Maitland!"**

**Beetlejuice shook his head. "I'm sure they've got lots of things to do Lyds."**

**Barbara cocked an eyebrow. "No we don't, we're dead. What could we possibly have to do now?"**

**Beetlejuice regretted this already, but he spoke up anyways. "Juno actually wants to see you two. That's what she told me when Lyds and I came out of the office."**

"**No she did-" Before Lydia could finish her sentence, Beetlejuice shoved her out of the way quickly.**

"**Tag! You're it!" He yelled. **

**Adam pulled Barbara gently. "Let's go dear, it looks like these two want to goof around, and frankly, I don't want to get caught up in it."**

**Barbara hesitated for a second, but slowly faded out along with Adam into thin air, not taking her eyes off Beetlejuice.**

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Chapter seven has arrived! I am hoping to get at least up to chapter 9 around Halloween, but midterms are now upon me and many others as I'm sure, so I can't complain. But please leave reviews and comments in the meantime, while I try my best to get the rest of the story up ASAP.**

**Enjoy, and happy reading to you all! And just incase I don't get a chance to post another chapter up before Halloween, then I wish EVERYONE on a happy, spooky Halloween! Cheers.**

**Chapter 7- ****A guest for the Deetzes**

**Once the Maitland's were gone, Lydia fished the fake death potion out of her trench coat pocket, and hugged it to her beating chest tightly.**

"**That was so damn close Lydia!" Beetlejuice exploded not too far from her.**

**Lydia glared back at him. "Hey! What's the big idea with you? Pulling me behind you like that?"**

**Beetlejuice slapped his forehead. **_**"And just when I thought she couldn't get anymore clueless…"**_** He thought to himself.**

"**Lyds, I did it for you. Your stupid little death potion was hanging out of your coat pocket, and I didn't want the Maitland's to see it."**

**Lydia at once clutched her potion tighter, as if it were about to break free of her grasp, and run away on its own.**

"**What the hell Beej? That was not a smart idea at all! What if the potion fell and broke?"**

"**That's why I was tryin' to pull you back!"**

**Lydia clenched her fists. "No, you moron! I meant what if the bottle fell and broke because of the way you randomly shoved me behind yourself?"**

**Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. "Aw come on Lyds, I wasn't grabbin' ya that hard!" **

**Lydia only laughed sarcastically at this remark. She turned away from Beetlejuice and opened the attic door.**

"**Hey, where ya goin'?" Beetlejuice asked, following her quickly. **

**Lydia cocked an eyebrow. "Downstairs, Beej. Why? Is there a law against that now?"**

**Beetlejuice pointed a finger at her angrily. "Stop bein' so wise ass with me, Lyds. I just wanna keep an eye on ya!" **

"**I'm not a kid anymore, Beej!" Lydia growled, descending down the steps two at a time now, desperate to get away from him.**

"**Well maybe if you stopped actin' like one, I wouldn't be treatin' you like one!" Beetlejuice shouted out after her as he floated down the stairs skillfully.**

"**Whatever!" Lydia answered back.**

"_**Teenagers!" **_**Beetlejuice shouted in his head. **

**Lydia soon entered the kitchen of the house, and sat down at a stool. She held the potion in her hands, and raised it to her eyes, in wonder and awe. **

"**Lyds, I don't like this one bit." Beetlejuice scoffed.**

"**Beej, you don't like anything that isn't you. Please, for once, stop being so selfish!"**

"**SELFISH? EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU CALL **_**ME**_** SELFISH?" Beetlejuice suddenly exploded out loud. All his bottled up anger for the day had been let out, and it felt good.**

"**AFTER ALL I'VE DONE? YOU CALL ME SELFISH?" He kept screaming.**

"**YES, YOU ARE! GET USED TO IT!" Lydia fought back, getting off the stool and facing Beetlejuice.**

"**I WAS THE ONE, WHO EVEN THOUGH IS SCARED SHITLESS OF THAT HAG OF A GHOST WOMAN JUNO CAME ALL THE WAY WITH YA TO THE OTHER SIDE, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?" Beetlejuice kept screaming.**

"**HEY I WANTED TO GO BY MYSELF, YOU DECIDED TO TAG ALONG! I NEVER INVITED YOU!" Lydia held her ground fiercely.**

"**OH THAT'S JUST A BUNCH OF CRAP LYDS, A PURE BUN OF CRAP! YOU WERE THE ONE STICKING TO MY SIDE LIKE GLUE, ACTIN' ALL SCARED AND LIKE A LITTLE GIRL, AND I HAD TO COMFORT YOU, ELSE YOU'D BE SHAKIN' IN YOUR LITTLE SHOES STILL!" **

**Lydia didn't argue back this time. This was just what she had wanted to avoid since the whole marriage and sandworm incident. She was just so tired of being yelled at by her parents, sometimes by the Maitland's, by her teachers and classmates at school, and she didn't want anymore, especially from her good friend. **

**Tired, and done for the day, Lydia just sat back down on the stool. She sat the potion in front of her on the counter openly, appearing not to be afraid if Beetlejuice decided to take it away from her. She just didn't care anymore.**

**Beetlejuice noticed her sudden actions, and calmed down drastically. He literally felt some steam float out of his ears. He hesitated to lean a hand on Lydia's shoulder, because he thought she didn't want any physical contact at the moment, but soon all his thoughts went against him, and he decided to let a hand rest on her shoulder gently.**

"**Lyds?" He asked in a more gentle voice. He was a little shocked when she didn't do anything to remove his hand, or start yelling at him again, so he let his hand rest on her shoulder longer.**

**It seemed as if all time and history itself had just stopped running when Beetlejuice laid his hand on Lydia's shoulder. He suddenly felt so…alive when he touched her. It had never happened before. But, now that it had, he wanted it to happen all the time. Why hadn't he noticed it before? It was such a wonderful, warm feeling! He never wanted to let go.**

**Beetlejuice was so absorbed in his thoughts and feelings, he failed to notice one of Lydia's smaller hands reach up and lightly lie on top of his colder, paler ones. Only when Beetlejuice looked down did he notice the little purple painted nails and the pale skin upon his hand, did he smile.**

"**Lyds? I just wanted to say sorry to ya. I was unnecessarily rude, and I was actin' like a child more than you even did, and it was wrong for me to be doin' that. I'm sorry."**

**Lydia stood up from her seat at the stool, and rested another hand on Beetlejuice's cheek. "Beej, it's ok, I understand. We all have bad days, and frankly, I think I needed to let some stuff that I had kept inside me for a long time out. I'm just sorry that I had to unleash my inner demons unto you." Lydia giggled the last sentence playfully, causing a rosy blush to creep into her cheeks.**

**Beetlejuice opened his mouth to say something as deep as Lydia had, but for some odd reason, when he set his eyes on Lydia, he wasn't able to produce a single word, let alone a sentence. It all just went on pause. **

"_**Get a hold of yourself! Say what you were gonna say!" **_**But he wasn't able to. No matter what his thoughts told him to do, Beetlejuice, for once in his entire existence was silent. He had never been caught up in a situation like this before with anyone!**

**Attempting not to look too stupid in front of Lydia, Beetlejuice quickly turned around and dusted his black and white striped attire off with a small grin. "Well Lyds, as you most probably know really well by now, I am after all, the Ghost with the Most, so I can take any load of demons you may want to unload unto me." With that last sentence, he winked, causing Lydia to giggle gently. **

"_**There she goes again! Makin' me feel so strange…that giggle…I don't think I've ever really paid close enough attention to Lyds at all…how could I have not noticed such a cute, little laugh?" **_**Beetlejuice soon realized Lydia's confused gaze over him, and he ended his short conversation with himself, and grinned at her.**

"**Well babes, I think I should leave you to yourself for a bit now, you've been through a rough day after all, and you may want some rest."**

**Lydia shook her head, looking a bit livelier than before. "No Beej, I feel so…fresh!"**

**Beetlejuice ran to her side and put a cold hand to her forehead. **

"**Oh no Doctor! I think we're losin' her for sure! She's gaining a pulse! She's feelin' all warm and fuzzy! I think she's a goner for sure!" Beetlejuice joked.**

**Lydia simply giggled louder this time, causing Beetlejuice to remove his hand from her forehead rather more quickly than he imagined he would.**

"**Beej, stop being so silly!" Lydia laughed again.**

**Beetlejuice was about to say something, when the doorbell of the house rang noisily, and rather unexpectedly, causing Lydia to shove the death potion into her coat pocket quickly, and run toward the door.**

"**Who the hell is it now?" Beetlejuice asked her softly, before making himself invisible.**

"**I hope it's not who I think it is…" Lydia groaned underneath her breath.**

**The door soon flung open, and Lydia's stepmother and father charged in, with Delia's chubby, gothic friend Otho in tow. **

"**Oh no…" Lydia breathed softly again.**

"**Oh shit…" Beetlejuice answered back.**

"_**Didn't I get rid of him the first time?" Beetlejuice wondered to himself.**_

**Delia was not even a few feet inside the house, when she set her eyes upon Lydia and frowned deeply. "Well? What do we say to a good friend when we see one?" She asked Lydia as if she were a three-year-old child.**

**Lydia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Hello, Otho. It's **_**good**_** to see you again. I hope you've been doing **_**well**_**." Lydia stressed some words extra carefully, in a very sarcastic voice, hoping Delia wouldn't notice.**

**Otho however, did notice it, but just smiled. "Lydia, you've grown quite a bit. You look a lot like your father now." **

**Lydia simply glared back at Otho. **

"**Otho come inside; don't stand too long in the doorway!" Delia cried happily, as she looped an arm around one of Otho's and dragged him into the kitchen. **

**Otho still looked pretty much the same. He was as chubby as before, his hair remained a jet black, and was cut pretty short, and he was back to wearing his trademark black suit with red velvet linings inside.**

**Otho smirked smugly as Delia poured him a glass of champagne. Charles stood in the kitchen looking much like a very bored man, and stuffed his hands inside his pockets and walked off upstairs, though not before Delia caught sight of him.**

"**Charles! Just where do you think you're off to?" She yelled out foolishly.**

**Charles Deetz stopped mid walk, and forced a smile on his face. "Well, dear, I was just going to go out of my way and let you and Otho catch up on some stuff, it's been a while, and I want to go off and…um…clip coupons?" He used his old hobby as an excuse cleverly.**

**Delia only smiled and pinched his cheek playfully. "Ok baby, whatever you say."**

**Charles Deetz practically ran up the stairs once he was allowed to. Lydia was about to follow him, when Otho set his glass down and turned to her.**

"**So, Lydia. I couldn't just help but asking, how are your little friends?"**

**Lydia's eyes grew wide, she'd hoped so much that he'd forget, but Otho had a good memory, and he was once terrorized by the ghosts so much it seemed as if he was scheming to get revenge in some sort of way. **

"**They're…well…they're ok." Lydia simply answered, not wanting to lie, for she knew Otho would see past it.**

**Delia huffed from behind the counter. "Otho, I could've gone a few hours longer without you bringing them up again!"**

**Otho ignored his friend for the moment and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well Lydia, I don't mean to be so bold, but I couldn't help feeling, a great sense of anger and hatred when I stepped inside this house. I am getting a whole vibe of negative energy all around me, it seems as if someone, or **_**something**_** doesn't want me to be here."**

**Lydia swallowed loudly.**

"**Do you know which one of your friends might be feeling this way towards me?" Otho asked, even though both he and Lydia knew very well who it was that didn't wish Otho to be here.**

**Lydia just shrugged and scratched her head. "Sorry Otho, I really don't know what you're saying." She said, trying to play it dumb.**

**Otho leaned in so close to Lydia, she thought he was going to pinch her cheek or do something weird like Delia had done to her father. But Otho simply glared deeply into Lydia's dark brown eyes.**

"**Your friend doesn't want me here. He is very upset that I have arrived." He stated slowly.**

**Lydia backed away from Otho. "Mom, may I be excused? I have a lot of homework to do." She lied, heading up the stairs already.**

"**Sure Lydia, go ahead." Delia answered, but Lydia was already upstairs.**

"_**Stupid Otho! Who the hell does he think he is coming into my house like this and insulting Beetlejuice? Maybe I should have let Beetlejuice finish him off once **__**and for all!" **_**Lydia though angrily as she stopped in front of her father's office. **

**Charles Deetz was leaning back in the chair behind the brown desk happily, looking through a roofing and parking lot for homes catalogue. He really seemed to be relaxing, and Lydia didn't want to interrupt him, after what had happened last time when she found out the house was haunted for the first time, but she really wanted to talk to her father. She never really had a chance, ever since he married Delia, she was all over him, and left no personal time for Lydia to talk to her father.**

**Lydia entered the office, and immediately felt a warm rush of happiness and comfort as she looked at the old pictures of the Maitland's still on the desks and bookshelves. She was so happy Delia had finally agreed to leave this room of the house alone, it felt so cozy. **

"**Dad?" Lydia ventured out as gently as she could.**

**Unfortunately, Charles had a nasty skittish habit, and yelped as he threw the catalogue onto the floor. He glared up at his daughter. **

"**Lydia! What're you doing here?" He barked out.**

**Lydia knew she shouldn't have come in here. "I just wanted to talk." She answered.**

"**Lydia, how many times have I told you not to come in here when you see me relaxing?" Charles hissed out as he picked up the catalogue.**

"**Well, I know, dad. But I really wanted to talk."**

**Charles Deetz sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt he should just get it over with now than never.**

"**Well, sit down." He said as calmly as possible.**

**Lydia obeyed, not wanting him to yell again.**

"**Well, what do you want sweetheart?" Charles asked once she was seated.**

"**Dad, it's about Otho."**

**Before she could finish, her father interrupted her. "Lydia, please, didn't your mother and I discuss how important Otho's arrival was?"**

"**To her." Lydia grumbled.**

"**Well, yes, I know it's very important to your mother, she hasn't seen Otho in a while, and I thought you agreed that you wouldn't ruin this for her."**

"**I'm trying not to, you saw! I was as polite as I could've been, and once you left, he started talking about the ghosts again! And he kept saying that Beej was angry at him for being here and that he didn't want him here!"**

"**Well I really don't want the jerk here, babes. You know that." Beetlejuice suddenly entered the conversation while still remaining invisible, causing both Charles and Lydia Deetz to jump up in theirs chairs.**

"**What the hell?" Charles barked out, holding onto his heart.**

"**Relax Chuck, it's only me." Beetlejuice mentally cursed himself for not becoming visible sooner, as he materialized in front of Charles and Lydia.**

**Charles gave Beetlejuice a very dirty look, since he didn't really trust the poltergeist as much as Adam didn't, and went on with the conversation.**

"**Anyways, as I was saying. You **_**both**_** need to try and stay out of Delia's hair, if you want things to run smoothly for the next two weeks."**

"**TWO WEEKS?" Lydia and Beetlejuice both screamed out.**

"**DON'T YELL!" Charles Deetz yelled back, covering his ears.**

**Beetlejuice and Lydia were immediately both silent at once and only stared at Charles Deetz with equally wide eyes. **

**Charles took in a deep breath, and once he was ready, looked back up at Beetlejuice and Lydia.**

"**I probably should have said something sooner, but Delia only told me yesterday that Otho is planning on staying two weeks in town."**

"**NO!" Lydia cried, slamming her hands onto the wood of the desk.**

"**Dad! Do something!" She cried angrily.**

"**Yeah Chuck. Be a man…for once." Beetlejuice hissed out.**

**Charles shook his head. "I'm sorry to both of you, but this is Delia's decision, and there's nothing I can do to change her mind."**

"**Dead, please! You've got to do something! You don't like Otho either!"**

**Charles felt his face grow red. "Lydia, be quiet!" He said, walking over to the office door and closing it tightly, hoping Otho and Delia weren't listening in on the conversation.**

"**Well you yourself are always going on about how much you hate him! How can you stand to let this happen?" Beetlejuice added angrily.**

"**As I said before, I had **_**nothing**_** to do with this decision! It was all planned by Delia!" he said as he threw his arms into the air in defeat.**

"**Why does **_**everything**_** have to be about her, dad? Haven't you noticed how selfish she is?"**

"**Lydia Deetz!" Her father began.**

"**No dad! Stop pretending you haven't noticed! She's always telling me what to do, what not to do! She was the one who got us into trouble with the ghosts in the first place!"**

"**No she didn't!" Charles argued back.**

"**Aw come on Chuck! Don't be tellin' me that you're **_**that **_**clueless!"**

**Charles Deetz didn't respond this time, and only sat back in the chair.**

**Lydia leaned across the desk, hoping to get through to her father. "Dad, look at everything she's done. She was the one who went ahead and changed the entire house, and got Mr. & Mrs. Maitland so upset that they had to try and get rid of us! Then she went ahead and started treating them like moneys at a circus, and you went along with it! Trying to show them off to your friends for money? How could you be so cruel?"**

**Charles was silent for the longest time ever and the ticking of a clock on the wall was so loud, that it began ringing in Lydia's ears. **

**Charles closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead deeply in thought. He looked up slowly at his daughter and her ghostly friend beside her. He knew, deep inside, that Lydia and her friend were absolutely right about everything they'd said. He knew he really didn't like Otho, and he knew they had nothing in common. He knew all of these things, and yet had come to his final decision.**

"**I'm sorry Lydia. There's nothing I can do for you." He immediately regretted saying those words to his daughter, but there was no other way.**

**Lydia's eyes grew sad and dark at once, so much that it scared Charles Deetz. But he kept his mouth closed in a thin, firm line. **

**Lydia backed away from the desk, and walked out of the office quickly.**

"**Let's go Beej." She stopped to close the door rather harshly, before walking up to her room.**

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Chapter eight! BEHOLD! LOL Enjoy it my friends, and remember to leave me a review if you wish, I've gotten so many amazing and encouraging ones so far, and I'd love more. Thanks again friends!**

**Chapter ****8-Tragedy at Dinner**

**Lydia had been sitting in her room with Beetlejuice after the long 'chat' with her father. She couldn't believe her father! He had always been there for her, and had always taken her side and listened to reason! Why was he being so difficult to get through now?**

**Beetlejuice was leaning against a wall nonchalantly, looking at Lydia, who was deep in thought.**

"**Lyds don't think so hard, it ain't good for ya." He joked.**

**Lydia didn't stir, but seemed to turn into a statue as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at her bed.**

"**I don't get it Beej," she finally spoke. "He always used to agree with me!"**

**Beetlejuice made his way toward Lydia, and sat down on her bed. **

"**Lyds, it's obvious. That witch Delia has him under some sort of weird, wacko spell!" **

**Lydia smiled slowly.**

"**It's true, he's gonna become a zombie soon, doin' nothin' but obeyin' Delia around the clock!" With that set in, Beetlejuice stood up stiffly, and held out his arms, and rolled his eyes back in his head, making only the whites appear as he droned around the room slowly, groaning and growling.**

**Lydia was soon in tears from laughing so hard, Beetlejuice looked so much like a zombie!**

**Unfortunately for the pair, the good moment was soon ruined when Delia called up in her annoying voice.**

"**Lydia! Dinner!"**

"**Speakin' of the devil!" Beetlejuice roared in laughter.**

**Lydia didn't want to go down and face Otho again. She'd been so happy before he showed up, thinking that for once in her life she would be free. She got up and walked to her door slowly, but stopped when she rested her hand on the doorknob.**

**She turned to Beetlejuice with a small smile. "Now, behave yourself Beej. Maybe if we don't get too involved, and let Delia and Otho ruin this out for themselves, then maybe dad will see for himself that we were right all along, and he'll get rid of Otho!" Lydia cried, gaining some hope.**

**Sadly for her, Beetlejuice knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. He bent down and grabbed both of her warm hands in his old, cold ones. **

"**Lyds, as much as I don't wanna burst your bubble, you do know that that's never gonna happen, right?"**

**Lydia shook her head. She was always a fighter. "It might Beej! We've got to give it a shot!"**

"**Lyds, Otho's come back for good this time. He's gonna be extra careful not to trip up."**

**Lydia was about to argue back, but Delia's loud voice brought her back to reality again.**

"**Stay here; I'll be right back Beej." She opened the door quickly, not wanting to keep Delia waiting.**

**As much as it killed Beetlejuice not to go after her, and mess around with the guests, he didn't. He obediently sat down on her bed. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lydia descended the last step cautiously, but it creaked nonetheless, causing Delia, Otho, and Charles to look up at her. Charles Deetz immediately looked away once his eyes met up with his daughter's, but Otho's and Delia's eyes burned into Lydia's angrily.**

**Delia pushed out a chair roughly for her step daughter. "Sit down now." She said through gritted teeth.**

**Lydia sat down quickly and quietly, and immediately began forking through her salad. She was not in the mood for eating in front of Otho.**

**Oddly enough, Otho seemed to sense her discomfort, and leaned closer to her right side, grinning wickedly. **

"**So Lydia, how's school going for you?"**

**Lydia knew he was trying to tease her and make her even more pissed off than she already was, but she answered him nonetheless.**

"**It's fine."**

**Otho was not satisfied with this answer in the slightest. He set down his fork and spoon, giving her all his attention.**

"**Just **_**fine?**_** Nothing new? Nothing exciting? Nothing, mysterious?" Otho sure knew how to be creepy when he wanted to be. His eyes kept growing wider and wider as he spoke in a louder voice.**

**Lydia sunk back in her chair, and nibbled on a piece of lettuce, trying to buy her time as best she could, but she knew this was going to be the longest night of her life.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Back in Lydia's room, Beetlejuice was not having an easier time trying to contain himself. This was all too easy! All he had to do was go back downstairs and scare the living hell out of Otho, this time properly, and get that fat piece of lard out of the Deetzes lives forever! **

**He rolled over on Lydia's bed out of sheer boredom, but as he did, he noticed a strange smell erupting from the black sheets.**

"_**What the heck is that weird smell?" **_**Beetlejuice sat up a bit, and sniffed the air closely, but the smell was not coming from the air…there were no windows open, no drafts in the room, nothing. **

"_**You're imagining things, old man." **_**Beetlejuice thought to himself, plopping his head down on the sheets again. No sooner had he set his head down again, when the smell had appeared again…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Lydia's so far got an overall average of 88% at school! She's such a wonderful, hard working girl!" Delia crooned over Lydia.**

**Lydia was so close to spitting out her food. Delia never complimented her whenever they were alone! Now she was gloating all over the place, speaking so highly of her as if they were the best of friends!**

**Luckily, Otho wasn't really listening as he took a long sip of his wine. He set his glass down after a long drink, and looked over at Lydia with a frown.**

"**I see. What else have you been doing around here Lydia?" He asked.**

**Lydia frowned back. What business was it of his what she was doing? It's not like he was direct family!**

"**Lydia, answer him please." Delia sighed, pouring herself another glass of wine.**

"**I haven't been doing a lot really, just going to school and coming back. That old routine."**

**This answer didn't mean much to Otho. He smirked. **

"**What about your friends? Have you been talking to them lately?"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**Beetlejuice felt like a complete fool. He was lying on his stomach, with his nose buried in Lydia's sheets. He'd soon tracked the smell coming from the sheets. It wasn't a bad smell at all; it was a lot like…well…Lydia.**

**Beetlejuice wondered to himself why he'd never taken any real time to smell Lydia's wonderful scent.**

"_**Woah, woah, watch it there, perv boy! What the hell is happening to you?"**_

"**I can't help it…it's so good!" Beetlejuice spoke out loud to his inside voice.**

"_**No, this is bad! This is badder than bad! This is the baddest bad ever gets!"**_

"**You do know that none of those are ****words, right smartass?" he snickered as he moved closer to her pillow at the top of the bed.**

"_**What does it fucking matter? You're lying**__** down ass in the air, with your nose digging deep into Lydia's bed sheets!"**_

"**So?"**

"_**So? So? So **__**with needle and thread, asshole!"**_

"**Hey! I taught you that one!"**

"_**Get off the damn bed."**_

"**Why?" Beetlejuice was getting closer to the headboard, taking his time, making sure his stomach rubbed against the silky, smooth sheets, wanting to get all of Lydia's scent all over his body.**

"_**Dude, if this doesn't scream out PERVERT, then I don't know what does!"**_

"**Oh, shut up you."**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**The ghosts are fine, Otho."**

**Otho frowned deeply; it was Lydia's turn to pester Otho. She was trying hard to bring back the memories of Otho's painful experiences with Beetlejuice, in hopes that he would soon lay off.**

"**I'll bet they are." Otho grumbled, taking another long sip of wine.**

"**Yeah, they say 'hi'." Lydia hissed out.**

"**Lydia Deetz! Have some respect!" Delia cried out bitterly, causing Charles to jump in his chair.**

"**I was being respectful; I was simply passing a message on to Otho." Lydia said innocently, pouring herself a small glass of soda.**

"**No! What you're doing, young lady, is acting like a little brat!" Delia said loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Lydia.**

"**ME? I'M THE BRAT? EXCUSE ME?" Lydia screamed back, not holding her anger any longer.**

**Charles simply looked at his wife, then back at Lydia, with eyes full of fear. This was going to get worse…so much worse.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Ohhhhhhhh, Lyds, you've no idea how you make me feel…"**

"_**Oh jeez, can you stop this, please?"**_

"**No, this is getting better…" Beetlejuice had Lydia's coffin shaped pillow covered over his face as he inhaled the scent of her dark, silky hair deeply. It smelled of wild berries. So sweet…**

"_**What if she comes back and sees you like this, you moron?"**_

"**If she values her virginity, she won't come up here." Beetlejuice groaned out like a wild animal. He immediately covered his mouth with the pillow.**

"_**Ok, you're sicker than I thought. Get off the bed now, perv boy, before you run into a lot of trouble!"**_

"**Yeah, I think I better get goin'." Beetlejuice got up from the bed, causing the mattress to groan slightly, but as he dusted Lydia's scent off of him, he couldn't help but hear Lydia's small voice loudly trying to dominate over Delia's.**

"**Ooooooh, an argument****!" He ventured, making his way to the door to listen better.**

"_**Don't even think about it."**_

"**No, I love the sound of this one!" ****Beetlejuice pressed his ear against the door hard, sinking in every word.**

"**My, my, Lydia's quite the little fighter!"**

"_**Just stop it, she said not to interfere." **_

"**Oh shut up, I'm not interferin'!" **

"_**Then let's go back home for the night!"**_

"**Why? I wanna have some fun with this…"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

"**LYDIA DEETZ, SIT DOWN AT ONCE AND APOLOGIZE TO OTHO AND ME!" Delia screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**Charles Deetz pulled on Delia's long black dress gently hoping she'd stop this nonsense. **

"**Delia, please, let's just finish up the meal."**

"**NO CHARLES! I WILL NOT BREATHE ANOTHER BREATH UNTIL LYDIA APOLOGIZES TO ME AND OTHO!"**

**Lydia smirked evilly. "Well then I hope you can hold your breath forever, Delia."**

**Delia's face grew redder and redder by the second. She clenched her fists tightly. **

"**YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"**

"**NO!"**

**Delia turned to Charles. **

"**CHARLES! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER HAS BECOME? CAN YOU BELIEVE THE WAY SHE IS SPEAKING TO ME? HOW CAN YOU LET HER DO THIS TO ME? IN FRONT OF OTHO? CHARLES DO SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING! GET HER TO STOP!"**

**Charles Deetz held up both his hands in surrender. He really didn't know what to do this time. His daughter and wife were both out of control, and he was usually really good at controlling things, but ever since they moved into this house, it was getting a bit out of hand.**

"**I'm sorry Delia, but I think it's best if you both just stopped."**

"**OH SURE, GO AHEAD AND TAKE HER SIDE CHARLES! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO! JUST FIGHT FOR YOU LITTLE DAUGHTER WHY DON'T YOU. I'M NOTHING! NOTHING! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME; YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING THAT ISN'T LOCATED IN A DULL MAGAZINE!"**

**Otho sat back in his chair, looking smug about the whole situation. He had accomplished what he came here to do: Cause chaos.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

"**This is not fair, I've gotta do something for Lyds!" Beetlejuice thought out loud, as he paced Lydia's bedroom impatiently.**

**The shouting was not getting any softer, and it was soon ringing all the dust out of Beetlejuice's old, dirty ears.**

"_**If you really want to help Lydia, then stay out of this! Do you hear me? Leave it be!"**_

"**But what kind of friend just stays back and hides while his best friend is being torture by hr evil step mother and big monkey friend?"**

"_**A smart one, now just forget it!"**_

"**Go to hell, I'm gonna do somethin' about this!"**

"_**Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying? LEAVE IT BE!"**_

"**NO!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lydia was breathing quite heavily. She felt so angry, it was impossible to hold it all back now. There was no going back. She'd come this far and was not going to stop at any second. She needed to let her father and mother know how they'd been ignoring her and hurting her. She didn't care what Otho thought or said, she didn't even notice him there anymore. In her eyes, Otho didn't exist anymore. This was a feud between her and her family. **

"**Dad, tell her right now!" Lydia barked out. Her entire body was shaking from anger.**

**Charles Deetz swallowed so hard, it made a noise that seemed to echo throughout the kitchen.**

**Both Otho's and Delia's eyes were on him now.**

"**Charles? What is she talking about?" Delia asked, calming down a bit.**

**Charles Deetz gave his daughter a look that seemed to say 'I thought this was between us?' but he cleared his throat and smiled as sweetly as he could.**

"**I haven't the slightest idea Delia."**

**Lydia slammed her hands onto the table, causing both her and Otho's glasses to fall over, spilling everywhere.**

"**LYDIA! YOU CLUMSY LITTLE BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! MY FINEST TABLE CLOTH IS NOW RUINED THANKS TO YOU!"**

"**I don't care about that Delia!" Lydia screamed, feeling out of breath.**

**Charles Deetz got up and quickly began trying to clean the spilled drinks. **

"**I got it dear, it's ok!"**

"**DAD!"**

"**WHAT?" Charles randomly yelled as he threw down the wet cloth in frustration.**

"**TELL HER NOW!" Lydia hissed dangerously.**

"**This is ridiculous, I think we should all just sit down and think rationally through this." Otho finally spoke.**

"**Otho, you seriously have no idea about anything, so just shut up!" Lydia cried, setting dangerous dark brown eyes on him.**

"**CHARLES THERE SHE GOES AGAIN!" Delia made her way across the table to where Lydia was standing beside Charles.**

**Lydia suddenly doubled over in a bit of pain, clutching the table as hard as she could.**

"**Lydia? Lydia? What's wrong pumpkin?" Charles asked, noticing her rigid form.**

**Lydia was too weak to answer, all her energy was being drained out of her body mysteriously, and she began coughing violently.**

"**Lydia! What's happening?" Delia asked, getting concerned.**

**(Author's Note: No, it's not the chest burster alien; although that would be kinda cool with Halloween coming up eh? Teehehehe)**

**Lydia tried answering, she really did, but as soon as she opened her mouth, a thicker voice filled the air, causing everyone else around her to stop all motion. **

"**Isn't throwing your voice fun? It sure is for me!" Beetlejuice's thick, scary voice soon came pouring out of Lydia's red lipsticked lips. **

"**I know that voice!" Otho cried, getting up slowly in shock.**

"**I knew you'd never forget me, fat boy! I told ya we were gonna have some laughs! HAHAHAHA!" Beetlejuice guided Lydia's hands to throw lettuce at Otho violently. **

"**LYDIA STOP THIS!" Delia cried.**

**Lydia soon turned to Delia, eyes wide with devious behavior in them.**

"**What've you got against me, you old hag?"**

**Delia at once fainted into her husband's arms.**

"**Ooooooh, nice catch Chuck, I'd personally let her go though!"**

**Lydia tried fighting Beetlejuice as much as she could inside, but it was no use, the Ghost with the Most was in control of her mind and body now.**

**Lydia soon found herself jumping up on the table, and her legs soon began kicking out the bowls of salad and the plates in all directions, splattering them against the walls. **

"**I'M A KING OF THE WORLD! WOOOHOOO! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS SOME TIME CHUCKY OLD BOY! IT'LL BRING THE SIXTIES RIGHT BACK INTO YA!"**

**Charles Deetz set Delia down softly, and tried pulling Lydia down from the table. But Beetlejuice only laughed and jumped out of the way, causing Charles to land face first into some chicken casserole.**

"**HAPPY DINING CHUCKY! HAHAHAHAH!" Beetlejuice suddenly felt Lydia trying to gain back her control, but he pushed her back.**

"_**No Lyds, I'm doing this for your own good."**_

"_**Beej, please stop this! RIGHT NOW!"**_

"_**I can't Lyds."**_

**Beetlejuice began kicking around and smashing some more plates, until he set eyes on Otho with a crucifix in his hand.**

"**Awww jeez, now what?"**

"**GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DISGUSTING GHOST! I SHOULD'VE TRIED MAKING YOU OLD INSTEAD OF THOSE OTHER POOR GHOSTS! YOU'RE MORE TROUBLE!"**

**Beetlejuice tossed Lydia's head back and laughed. "That's right round boy! I'm the Ghost with the Most! You better watch out!"**

**With that, Beetlejuice sent a small pot flying in Otho's direction, but the fat man cleverly beat it away with the crucifix.**

"**Damn! You've got some skill there round boy! Who would've guessed?" **

**Once again, Beetlejuice felt Lydia's presence growing stronger.**

"_**Beetlejuice, you have to get out!"**_

"_**No babes! This is so much fun!"**_

"_**Not for me!"**_

"_**Aw come on babes, admit it, this is so much fun for you!"**_

"_**For the last time Beej, you must stop this!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because if you don't, I am never talking to you again."**_

**At once Beetlejuice felt his head begin to pound. He raised Lydia's hands to cover her ears as he yelled and shook her head back and forth. She'd stopped kicking, and was gaining more control.**

**Otho was watching this all wide eyed, as he saw the ghostly form of Beetlejuice shaking within Lydia's small frame.**

**Lydia's body soon began shaking; her heart began pounding faster and faster, her whole entire body soon grew very warm. She tore off her black trench coat in frustration.**

**Her hair was matted to her forehead, and she began screaming at the top of her lungs. Within minutes, Beetlejuice's screams were slowly turning more and more high pitched, as Lydia began coming back.**

"_**LYDIA! NO!"**_** Beetlejuice's screams finally died down as Lydia began coming into focus.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**She soon opened her eyes to find herself still standing on the kitchen table, hands covering her ears. Her throat burned, thanks to Beetlejuice for screaming at the top of her lungs.**

**She looked down to find Charles wiping the chicken casserole off his red face slowly. Over in another corner, Otho had brought Delia back to consciousness. Lydia swallowed hard; she was in a lot of trouble. **

"**Lydia, get down from there." Charles has spoken that sentence out more like a command than a request.**

**Lydia jumped down from the table, looking at the walls of the dining room. There was food and salad everywhere, dining utensils were spread all across the room, and bits and pieces of glass were lying all around the floor.**

**How could Beetlejuice have done such a thing? Hadn't she told him to stay put? Lydia felt so ashamed of herself and Beetlejuice. This was not going to end well. **

**Lydia made her way over to her father, who was wiping his suit clean. **

"**Dad I-"**

"**Lydia, don't. You've done and said enough. Just go to your room."**

**Lydia felt tears pouring like a waterfall down her cheeks. She was done for. Now she looked stupid in front of everyone. **

**She ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could, throwing herself onto her bed, covering her mouth with her coffin pillow, and screamed into it as loudly as she could.**

**Lydia had never felt so horrible in her miserable life. Everything had turned to shit. How could she have let this happen? She knew she wasn't able to trust Beetlejuice. Adam and Barbara had warned her against becoming his friend and she hadn't listened. She wished she had all along. She knew Beetlejuice would never change his old ways. Not even for her. She'd liked to believe, once upon a time, that inside, and secretly, Beetlejuice did have some feelings for her, and wanted to truly see her happy. But all that died within her on this very day. **

**Lydia was so caught up in her thoughts and tears, she didn't feel Beetlejuice sitting down next to her on the bed, but once he put a hand on her shoulder she jumped up and crawled to the other side of her bed.**

"**YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU!**

"**Awww come on babes, you know you don't mean that right now…"**

"**Oh no! I meant every word Beej! Every single syllable!"**

"_**Jeez, she really must be mad…"**_

**Beetlejuice tried getting closer to her, but she only stood up and walked to the door.**

"**Beej, I want you out of here. Right this minute!"**

**Beetlejuice gasped. "No! Wait babes, just wait a second here! I was tryin' to help you!"  
**

**Lydia rolled her red, wet eyes. "Sure you were."**

"**No really babes! You gotta believe me! Please!" He argued back desperately.**

"**Get out; I don't want to hear it!" Lydia cried, feeling the tears rushing down her eyes again.**

**Beetlejuice's expression softened once he saw her crying again.**

"**Lyds, please don't do this to yourself, you're all upset now, and you ain't thinkin' straight!"**

**Lydia laughed sarcastically. "Oh no Beej, for once, I am thinking perfectly well."**

**Beetlejuice got up and walked toward her. "Look, get some rest Lyds; we can deal with this tomorrow."**

"**No Beej, there will be no tomorrow for us."**

**At once Beetlejuice felt something inside him literally die. He didn't remember a lot about his death, but he'd never experienced something as painful as this in a long time. Surely Lydia was just joking…**

"**Lyds, please tell me you're just jokin' around here."**

**Lydia rubbed her throbbing forehead. "No I am not."**

"**Babes please! Don't do this!" Beetlejuice begged.**

"**Beej, I wouldn't be doing this if you'd just listened to me in the first place, and stayed put." **

"**Babes, I wanted to! Believe me, I was killin' myself over a second time listenin' to you argue with that witch of a woman! I only wanted to help you! Really! I thought I could get both Delia and the fact man to shut up and leave you alone! I only had your best interests involved! Please Lydia, believe me!" **

**Despite Beetlejuice's strange begging attempts, Lydia closed her tired eyes and knew what she had to do.**

"**Sorry Beej. It's all over."**

**Lydia didn't want it to end this way, she really didn't. She was really starting to becoming friends with Beetlejuice and she could honestly see them becoming more than friends in a short period of time. But then again, like everything else, Beetlejuice had to ruin this for both of them. **

"**You have to go now." Lydia said coldly.**

**Beetlejuice backed up a few steps and shook his head firmly, like a petulant child. **

"**Nope. I ain't goin' no where Lyds." **

**Lydia sighed. She knew he'd make it difficult. Gathering every last bit of her strength and breathe she found her voice. **

"**Beetlejuice."**

"**Lyds, wait!"**

"**Beetlejuice."**

"**NO! BABES! I CAN FIX IT ALL! YOU'LL SEE! DON'T DO THIS TO US! PLEASE!"**

"**Beetlejuice."**

**At once Beetlejuice began to de-materialize as he began disappearing into the mirror. Lydia was finally putting him back, once and for all.**

**It was hard for Lydia to look up into his sad eyes as his trademark black and white striped suit began to form into the mirror rather than in her room like he usually did. **

**The whole process seemed to take hours and hours, but once Beetlejuice's entire ghostly body was safely inside the mirror, Lydia walked over to the mirror, and placed a long, dark blanket over it, covering Beetlejuice's face.**

**Although she couldn't hear him well, she saw Beetlejuice forming the words "Lydia, I will see you again." She felt her heart tear up, but knew she was doing the right thing once and for all.**

"**I'm so sorry." She whispered before his eyes, and then all was black.**

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Author's Brief Message: Hello all dear fans, sorry for this long ass wait, I hope you guys are still keeping track of this story, lol, this chapter however is going to be a bit boring because I will be focusing more so on both Beetlejuice's and Lydia's thoughts and feelings separately after the horrible incident in chapter 8. Remember to R&R! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 9-Emptiness that Surrounds Us**

**Lydia Deetz peeked over at her dresser, and sighed when she set her sad eyes upon the covered mirror. It had barely been two days, and she didn't want to admit it, but she was really lonely. She missed Beetlejuice so much. Oh how she would've liked to simply walk over to her mirror, and pull off the cover and beg Beetlejuice to come back to her. But she knew it wasn't as simple as that, especially not when it came to Beetlejuice.**

"_**I've probably fucked things up way beyond repair. What's the use? Beej will never want to come back to me now! Not in a million years!" **_

**She sighed out loud again, and rolled over on her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly, as if expecting a reaction. **

"_**I am so bored…"**_** She grabbed a pillow from the headboard, and tossed it up in the air like Beetlejuice once had. Up and down the little coffin pillow went. Lydia tossed the pillow in the air for what seemed like hours, and when she turned to look at the clock in her room, she let out a groan. It had only been seven minutes.**

"_**Time always went by so quickly when I was with him…" **_**She closed her eyes painfully, trying to extract all thoughts regarding Beetlejuice from her head.**

"_**This is where hanging out with him has gotten you! You feel sorry for him…you feel…pity…"**_** At once Lydia sat up and shook her head.**

"**I do not pity that good for nothing, trouble making ghost!" She stood from the bed and ran her fingers wearily through her raven colored hair.**

"**No, not at all! He was nothing but trouble! Right from the start! He doesn't deserve to be pitied!" **

"_**But you still pity him…"**_

"**No, not Beetlejuice. He's made his own hell, and now he's in it. This was all his doing. I have nothing to be sorry for, I don't have to pity him."**

"_**Then stop thinking about him so much…forget him, like you once said you would do." **_**For a moment, it seemed as if the little voice inside her head had won. But Lydia got the better of herself, and held her aching head in her hands.**

"**He was my friend! Probably the best I'll ever have! What have I done?" She dropped to her knees on the floor, and plumped down in a small heap gracelessly. **

"**What the hell was I thinking? I've banished the only best friend I ever had in the whole world!"**

"_**So you do miss him…"**_

**She sat up straighter. "No! I can't! I won't let this get to me! I'm sure Beej is fine without me. Partying all he wants, pulling pranks on other poor people. He doesn't need me; he never cared about me in the first place!"**

"_**How can you be so sure?"**_

**Lydia let out a nervous laugh. "Oh come on now, it's Beej we're talking about here! He's the most selfish person in the world! And afterworld!"**

"_**So you think that you can just go ahead and judge him because of that one flaw in his character?"**_

"**I know him better than you think; I've seen what's in his heart."**

"_**Yes, but can you deny what's in yours?"**_

**And for the first time in months, she was not sure.**

* * *

"**Women, I don't need 'em!" Beetlejuice hissed to himself as he walked down the dark streets in the Neitherworld. **

**He stopped walking for a second, realizing what he'd just said. "No, wait, scratch that one. It's just Lydia who's a pain in the ass!" **

"_**If she's such a pain, why can't you stop thinkin' about her?" **_**The voice inside his head interrupted.**

"**You're so full of it! I didn't say anything up until now!"**

"_**Pffft, sure, if only I had a recorder! You keep naggin' and naggin', and naggin' some more like a little boy who soiled his pants! I was ready to shove corks in my ears!" **_

**Beetlejuice felt himself fuming with anger. "I didn't nag! Stop lying!"**

"_**Hey, watch it buddy! I'm not the one dealing with issues of denial here."**_

"**Denial? That's a load of crap!" Beetlejuice laughed over.**

"_**And he responds furthermore with denial again, ladies and gentlemen." **_**The voice sighed sarcastically.**

**Beetlejuice slapped his forehead. "Stop bein' such a child."**

"_**Your behavior compared to mine is by a million light years MORE childish, and don't you dare try denying that one!"**_

"**AAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!" Beetlejuice suddenly threw his head back and screamed as loud as he could, scaring all the fur off a small black cat that was coming out of a trash can as Beetlejuice happened to walk by. **

**The entire street was deadly silent for a very long time. It seemed as if all time had stopped. The only audible sound came from a leaf which happened to be blowing by. **

"_**Now then, when should I book your appointment with the therapist?" **_**The voice in his head mocked. **

**Beetlejuice ignored the voice for a second, slugging into an old Saloon at the end of the street. He kicked the door open with his feet, and earned a glare from a few of the bartenders. **

"**Top of the day pardner!" He faked a lousy cowboy accent, and didn't earn any laughs. He sulked over to an abandoned stool, and sighed nervously as he sat down.**

**One of the bartenders, a purple skinned zombie smiled lightly. "You look a little pale there, Mr. B." He stated dumbly.**

**Beetlejuice looked up at the bartender with a very exhausted look. "Thank you."**

"**Let me guess, troubles with women?" The bartender went on in a drone.**

**Beetlejuice groaned. "I don't wanna talk about it." **

**The bartender smiled again, this time showing many rotten teeth, as well as places where teeth once were. "Think nothing of it Mr. B!"**

**Loud bar music soon echoed across the dimly lit Saloon, causing Beetlejuice to cover his ears. **

"**So, what'll it be then?" The bartender suddenly asked.**

**Beetlejuice looked up again, and shrugged. "Whip me up some of the nastiest shit you've got." He muttered, earning a confused look from the bartender.**

"**Something wrong with that, bub?" Beetlejuice hissed. He was not in the mood for any attitude and questioning tonight, especially if it came from a zombie bartender.**

"**No, it's j-just, it's been so long since someone ordered shit in here." The bartender said stupidly.**

"**Oh for Lucifer's sake…"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"**Lydia Deetz, how many times has your mother told you to take off your boots before you come inside?" Charles Deetz was breaking two very important rules at this time. One, he wasn't allowed to let Lydia go anywhere outside of her room, and two, he wasn't supposed to be talking to Lydia either. **

**Ever since the horrifying dinner incident, Lydia had been grounded up until Delia decided when the punishment was to be lifted. Otho and Delia were out for the day, eating at a fancy restaurant where people didn't get possessed by ghosts and cause a disruption in the dinner.**

**It was just Charles and his daughter at home for the afternoon, and Lydia had gotten permission to go outside and sulk in the rain for a while, not caring to bring out an umbrella with her.**

**She walked past her father, black hair dripping water all over the kitchen floor. She held her soggy boots in one hand, and had stuffed her other hand deep in her coat pocket, running her fingernails along the hard, cold glass surface of the death potion bottle. **

**The potion's existence had escaped Lydia's mind for a while, but it always lingered there at the back of her mind, and seemed to scream out to her whenever she didn't want it to. **

**Lydia headed upstairs into her room, trying to decide what to do with her miserable and boring life. She flicked on her night table light, and pulled out her diary from her drawer. It had been weeks since her last entry.**

**She grabbed a skeleton pen, and sighed as she flipped through the diary, reading through past entries. Most of her entries were pretty much all alike in nature and content, all about her being bored with her life, and considering suicide. **

**She tapped her pen on her lips, pondering what to write. Finally she decided to write about her feelings for Beetlejuice. She had often thought that whenever she was confused, talking to someone about her thoughts and feelings would help, however, since no one wanted to talk to her right now, and she didn't want to get the Maitlands involved in her complicated emotions, she decided to write to herself, and read it out loud later on, as if having a conversation with herself.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I don't think I've ever been so confused about anything or anyone in my life as much as I am about Beetlejuice. We've never been really close, even when I first moved into this crummy house. I had always liked the Maitlands better, and I always thought he was a greasy, perverted, old, disgusting man ghost. **_

_**Ever since I first talked to him on that dreadful day when I was considering suicide and going to the other side, I kinda thought he was a little cool. His charade game was very creative too, and I always thought his name was awesome. **_

_**But then I suddenly remembered how he had turned into a snake earlier, and tried hurting my step-mother and father, and possibly trying to hurt me in ways I don't want to imagine. If it weren't for Barbara, I think he would've killed me. The cold, dull look in his snake eyes suggested that much to me.**_

_**He could've stopped it at that, but he didn't! He had to go and convince me to marry him so the Maitlands would be saved, thanks to Otho's stupidity! But it seemed to work…while the ceremony was going on; the Maitlands gained the youth back in their souls. They had been saved…and that's when I realized, that no matter how cruel, disgusting, and horrible Beetlejuice was, he hadn't lied to me. He was trying to save the Maitlands.**_

_**It was then that my feelings for him took a turn. When the sandworm burst from the ceiling with Barbara in tow, swallowing Beetlejuice up and pulling him down into the Neitherworld, I was a little relieved, I'll admit, but I was also a little disappointed. It almost seemed as if I'd wanted the marriage to go through…almost as if I wanted to become his wife…**_

_**I know that sounds crazy. It sounds utterly horrible of me. To want to marry the enemy of my dear friends, to want to be with the prankster who nearly killed my father by dropping him down from the second floor of the house. How could anyone in their right minds want to be with someone like that? Not to mention the fact that Beetlejuice is dead and possibly over a hundred years old! That's so gross! **_

_**I knew I couldn't tell anyone about those feelings. They were forbidden! If the Maitlands found out how I felt about Beetlejuice, I knew they'd never want to talk to me again, it was so disgraceful! I knew I had to keep those feelings hidden for as long as I could, even from Beetlejuice himself. **_

_**After a few months, I was so pleased to find out that Beetlejuice had called a truce with the Maitlands, and it seemed as if everything was going to be back to normal, before all the craziness crept in. I was so relieved and happy that Beetlejuice was back in my life once more, and I was sure he was going to stay this time. **_

_**But I knew I was only kidding myself. I was stupid for thinking that Beetlejuice had actually changed. He was the same old Beetlejuice, and was always going to be the same old Beetlejuice. That good for nothing, prank pulling, fun loving, beetle eating, disgusting ghost! **_

"**Whom I also happen to love so much…" Lydia immediately slammed a hand over her mouth once she heard those words leave her mouth.**

"_**LOVE?" **_**Her mind shrieked the word again. **__

"_**No, no, no, no! I must be very mistaken! I can't possibly love Beetlejuice!" **_

**She dropped her pen and sat up on her bed, putting the diary under a pillow. **_**"But why had that very word come to mind when I was talking about Beetlejuice?"**_

**Lydia felt her heart pounding quickly the more she thought about Beetlejuice. **_**"He's my friend, he's a little wacky, and weird, and bad smelling, but he's just a friend right?"**_

**She repeated this over and over in her head, trying to make it a reality. "Beetlejuice is only my friend, Beetlejuice is my friend, he is a friend, a friend, a friend, only a friend, a friend with a very sexy voice too, I might add…"**

"**NO!" She yelled, interrupting her own thoughts. **

"**What the hell is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? What's going on?"**

"_**Let me take a guess, it's called LOVE." **_**The voice in her head interrupted.**

**Lydia Deetz sighed and fell back on her bad, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't think I can deny it anymore, I'll only be wasting my time."**

"**I'm in love with my best friend; I'm in love with Beetlejuice."**

**End of Chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Author's Brief Message: Hello dear fans, since I'm in such a good mood today, I've decided to upload chapter 10 for you all as well! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 10-Can't Keep Away**

**Beetlejuice was drunk. Piss ass drunk. This was probably one of the times he was the most drunk, ever. His usual messy blonde hair was now all over his forehead, and even covering some of his eyes, which were even more droopy and dark. The zombie bartender swallowed loudly as Beetlejuice ordered another glass.**

"**How much more do you think you can take, Mr. B?" The bartender asked, watching as the glass was filled nearly to the top of the rim.**

**Beetlejuice threw his head back and laughed. "As much as you've got! H-hit me!" He hiccupped out the last sentence.**

**The bartender sneered, wondering how drunk Beetlejuice could actually get. He sighed and poured him another glass, watching Beetlejuice down that one in less than a minute as he had done the previous glasses.**

**Beetlejuice burped real loud once the glass was empty, his loud burp caused a few of the other drinkers at the table to fly back and fall off their stools. The bartender himself grabbed a pot from a table quickly, using it as a shield against the harsh wind of Beetlejuice's burp. **

**Beetlejuice laughed again. "Whoops! Sorry everyone!" He burped softer this time, but his horrid breath nevertheless didn't fail to knock the consciousness out of another fellow bartender, who fainted and came crashing to the ground, dropping the tray he was holding.**

**The other zombie bartender quickly bent down to help the other bartender up, as well as pick up the broken pieces of glass. Once he was finished, he glared at Beetlejuice.**

"**Haven't you caused enough mayhem already?" He hissed dangerously at the drunken poltergeist. **

**Beetlejuice waved a shaky hand at the bartender. "Nah, it's never enough for me, bub."**

"**Clearly!" The bartender hissed again.**

**Beetlejuice stuck out his empty glass again. "Hit me."**

**The bartender obeyed, and gave Beetlejuice the same amount of beer as the last time. Beetlejuice this time dipped his mouth inside the glass, and began slurping the beer up like a dog.**

**The bartender smiled. "I think you've finally lost it."**

**Beetlejuice looked up slowly and shook his head. "N-no, I j-j-just lost somethin' else t-that was v-v-very dear to m-me." He barely made it through that sentence without hiccupping.**

**The bartender leaned in a little closer, with an amused look in his rotting eyes. "I knew it was girl trouble!"**

**Beetlejuice nodded. "Yeah, it is."**

"**So tell me about this one, the one that got away." The bartender asked, gaining immediate interest in the conversation.**

**Beetlejuice cocked an eyebrow slowly. "Don't you have a life, bub? I mean, servin' people and all that?" **

**The bartender laughed and shook his head. "Take a look around you; there aren't a lot of people here. And frankly, I'd prefer talking to someone rather than working endless hours."**

**Beetlejuice shrugged. "Good enough for me!"**

"**So what's with this girl?"**

"**Well, she is everything, man. Everything, and everyone, and all the things in the world!" Beetlejuice sang out in a drunken fit.**

"**She got a name?"**

**Beetlejuice smiled to himself. "Yeah, it's the most beautiful name in the world, just like she is. Lydia."**

"**Lydia?" The bartender repeated.**

"**Lydia. Lydia, Lydia, Lydia." Beetlejuice repeated over and over and over in a soothing tone of voice.**

"**Yeah, I got it, thanks."**

"**She's my friend, my best friend, but I like her more than that."**

**The bartender grinned. "Have you told her how you feel?"**

"**Gosh no! She'd freak!"**

"**Yeah, I wouldn't blame her."**

"**Yeah, bein' a mortal and all-hey!" Beetlejuice finally spat out. **

"**Wait a minute…did you say 'mortal'?" The bartender asked.**

**Beetlejuice drank a bit of his beer and nodded. "She is a fleshie, why?" **

**The bartender shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought, well, I didn't think any mortal would want to…you know…be friends with you." He finished quickly.**

**Beetlejuice didn't seem to hear, and smiled. "Lydia ain't like no other mortal I've ever met. She's totally different. I mean, she actually finds some of the shit I say funny!"**

**The bartender only rolled his eyes. "Sounds like she's right up your alley then."**

**Beetlejuice nodded. "Oh she is, well, she was…some shit went down four days ago, and now she can't stand the sight of me."**

"**Oh? What happened?"**

**Beetlejuice ruffled his messy hair, making it even worse. "****It's so weird how one minute, life is exactly the same, repetitive and boring ol' bullshit and then the next minute, you meet someone that just makes everything else not matter anymore because this person is just **_**everything**_** to you, like, no matter what you gain or lose in life has no more meaning- or at least doesn't have much meaning anymore, because this particular person is in your life and she is above and beyond everyone and everything else in your life. It just happens so randomly and it really is a feeling that no words can really describe." He finished with a long sigh.**

**The bartender stood silent for the longest time, and it seemed as if the entire Saloon was empty before he spoke. "I won't hesitate to say I didn't understand a word of that, Mr. B, but I think I know what you mean."**

**  
Beetlejuice finished his drink, and set his glass down a little harder than he had intended, and it shattered.**

"**SHIT!" He screamed out, waking up a few of the other customers, who were slouching on tables.**

"**Sorry about that bub, I'll pay for it later, I promise."**

**The bartender only sighed. "I'll take care of it."**

**Beetlejuice brushed himself off, and ordered another glass, much to the bartender's dismay.**

"**I really want her, you know. But I can't tell her, because if I do, she'll go off yakin' to Adam and Barbara about how perverted I am, and then Juno will toss me in the can for life." **

**The bartender didn't say anything.**

"**I suppose I could just try and forget about her, but that didn't seem to work. I can't stop thinkin' about her. She is definitely someone I can't and won't forget, even if I tried."**

"**Well, what're you going to do about the entire situation then?" **

**Beetlejuice finished his drink, and was about to set his glass down, but the bartender snatched it out of his hands, before he could cause more damage. **

"**I don't know yet, bub. She's banished me, and forbidden me never to see her again. It's a lost cause." **

"**Well, she's made the right decision." The bartender muttered under his breath.**

**Beetlejuice suddenly floated up from his spot on the stool, and landed on top of the bar table. He stood as tall and straight as he could, but he swayed from side to side. He raised a hand to his forehead and saluted no one in general.**

"**So long Lydia Deetz! I'll miss ya kiddo!" He barked out as he saluted the imaginary Lydia.**

**The bartender pulled on one of Beetlejuice's pant legs. "Will you sit down?" He yelled.**

**Beetlejuice looked down at the undead bartender, and gasped.**

"**Hey! How'd you get down there, bub? And why do you l-look so short for?" He asked.**

**The bartender groaned. "That's because you're on top of the bar table! Now get off!"**

"**What am I doin' up here?" Beetlejuice asked.**

**The bartender only glared.**

"**Hey wait a minute…I know you f-from somewhere…tell me, who d-do you work f-for? Where do you c-come from?" Beetlejuice slurred out, the effects of the drink were finally taking effect.**

"**Sir, I work here as a bartender, now kindly get down from there, before I am forced to take drastic measures to get you down!" The bartender warned.**

"**Oh a threat huh? Well two can play that game! Come on up here and fight! I'm not afraid of you! I can take on all four of ya!" Beetlejuice put up two fists in defense.**

**The bartender looked around to see if there really were four people, but when no one else was there, he gathered Beetlejuice was going to faint at any minute from the over drinking. **

"**You can't trick me! I know all your tricks! C-come you chicken, sh-show m-me what y-you g-g-got!" **

**The bartender only folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Beetlejuice to calm down.**

"**Oh so now you w-wanna hide eh? Well s-s-so be it! I knew you couldn't fight m-m-me, I' not some kid anyone can take on any d-day, I fought in all the w-w-world wars……" Before Beetlejuice could finish his sentence, he fell backwards and was knocked unconscious from the drinks he had had all afternoon.**

**He landed on top of another table, causing it to crash don as its legs gave way. Beetlejuice however, didn't stir, but slept on top of the broken heap, snoring loud with every minute that passed by.**

**The bartender watched Beetlejuice in silence, and then let out a groan. "And to think I've got to clean all this mess now…"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Lydia walked up the attic steps into the Maitlands little room, and sat down on a dusty couch. She had finally made up her mind to tell Barbara about how she felt about Beetlejuice. She knew she was going to get in a lot of trouble, but she was so sick of hiding it from everyone. The Maitlands were her friends, and they had a right to know everything that was going on with her. She trusted them more than she trusted Charles and Delia. **

"_**I hope they can take this well…"**_** She thought to herself. **

"_**You don't have to tell them about Beetlejuice you know." **_**The voice inside her head interrupted.**

"**I can't lie to the Maitlands!" She told herself out loud.**

"_**I'm not saying you should lie. Just, twist some of the truth a little bit…"**_

"**How?"**

"_**Don't use his name…make up another name…no one has to know…"**_

"**No one has to know…" Lydia agreed. It was settled then. She would tell Barbara, but she wouldn't exactly say who it was she was in love with. No one needed to know right now…she just needed some advice on how to make Beetlejuice a more bearable friend…**

**Lydia gathered up her guts, and walked over to the door near the end of the attic, and tapped lightly on it. "Mrs. Maitland? I need to speak with you, please!" **

**In no time, the door opened up, and Barbara walked out of it, with a confused Adam peering behind her shoulder. **

"**Oh hey Lydia, is something wrong?" Adam asked.**

**Lydia smiled. "No Mr. Maitland, I just wanted to talk with Barbara."**

**Barbara grinned playfully at her husband. "That's right Adam, it's some girl talk. I'll be back soon, and no spying on us!" She waved a finger in the direction of Adam as the door closed on his confused expression.**

**Once the door was fully shut, Barbara smiled warmly at Lydia. "Now then, what was it you wanted to talk about, sweetheart?" She asked.**

**Lydia walked away from the attic door. It wasn't that she didn't trust Adam, she just wanted to speak directly with another woman, and Barbara was the perfect person to talk to.**

**Lydia sat down at the dusty couch, and moved over for Barbara to plop down beside her. Once they were comfortable, Lydia spoke.**

"**If it's ok with you, Mrs. Maitland, I was wondering if it would be possible for you not to discuss any of the things I am about to tell you with Mr. Maitland."**

**Barbara was shocked. "Why Lydia? Adam and are tell each other everything! Especially if it's about you." **

**Lydia nodded. "I understand, but this is very private, and it took me a lot to come up here and even talk to you about it."**

**Barbara looked down at the floor of the attic in deep thought. She finally nodded slowly and looked back up at Lydia.**

"**There's this guy, who I sometimes see here and there, around school who I've become very good friends with. I mean, we share a lot in common, and we talk about everything, and I feel so comfortable when I am around him, he makes me feel…so good about everything and about myself, and he's just a great guy in general."**

"**What's his name?" Barbara asked the question Lydia knew she would.**

"**His name is…"**

"_**Quick! Come up with a name before Barbara gets suspicious!" **_**The voice in her head screamed out and Lydia began to panic. **

"**His name is Ben…" She finally spat out as quickly as she could.**

**Barbara smiled. "That's a nice name."**

"**Yeah, everything about him is nice. He's got a great sense of humor, although he can be a little rough and rude sometimes, and he always makes me really happy, which is hard for me." **

**Barbara nodded as she listened on.**

"**Anyways, after a few months of spending time with him, I considered him a best friend, then after some more time, he slowly began creeping to higher standards. Now, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him."**

**When Lydia had finally spat it out, Barbara didn't react in the way Lydia thought she would have. Instead of asking more questions, becoming a bit cross, Barbara merely sat still, her eyes on Lydia's. **

**Lydia didn't move either, waiting for Barbara to snap, do anything but stay silent. It worried her, usually Barbara was so talkative, but this was odd.**

**Finally, Barbara spoke, nearly scaring Lydia. "Lydia honey, I'm glad you decided to tell me, but what do you think about talking to your mother and father first?"**

**Lydia's jaw dropped open. "Are you serious? I can't talk to them! First off, I'm grounded; second of all, I just can't connect with those brain dead zombies!"**

"**Lydia, that's not very nice. And why are you grounded?"**

**Lydia's eyes immediately widened in fear. She was caught. She hadn't planned that to slip out. If Barbara and Adam found out that Beetlejuice had possessed her and she had banished him, their friendship would be over, and things would go back to the way they were when Beetlejuice was an enemy. **

**Lydia quickly coughed up a lie. "Oh I was just against Otho coming over, and I voiced my opinions when I shouldn't have, and Delia thought I was being disrespectful, so she grounded me for offending Otho." It was all a lie, most of it was true, she'd only left out how Beetlejuice had played a hand in the whole situation.**

**Barbara rolled her eyes. "I never liked that fat Otho much! How can Delia stand him?"**

**Lydia shrugged. "Anyways, I was considering telling Bee-uh, Ben, that I was in love with him, but I'm afraid of how he'll react."**

**Barbara placed a cold hand on Lydia's back. "Dear, it's ok to be nervous. I remember when Adam first proposed to me." She giggled at the thought.**

"**He was so nervous, it took him nearly a full day to tell me how he felt!"**

**Lydia groaned. "I hope it won't take me that long…" She wanted to tell Beetlejuice as soon as possible, she didn't want to delay it, before Beetlejuice found someone else.**

**Barbara chuckled. "Well, everyone is different; it depends on how shy you really are. But if you want to try being sincere and very straightforward, then I'd personally wait a little while, just in case you decide not to go through with it at the last minute."**

**Lydia bit her bottom lip in thought. Surely she wasn't going to chicken out…was she? She needed to be brave…**

"_**This is Beej we're talking about here! There's nothing to worry about, no need to be scared."**_

**She sighed and hugged Barbara. "I'm just afraid he won't feel the same way about me as I feel about him."**

**That sincerely was the truth. Lydia always had a lot of problems when it came to people. Socially, she was very troubled. She never knew how to handle her feelings with others, which was why she kept a diary most of the time. People never really wanted to open to her, and she didn't really care for it much, but it really hurt her to think that Beetlejuice would reject her feelings.**

**Barbara ran her cold fingers through Lydia's hair, causing shivers to go down her spine. She knew Barbara cared for her like a mother, but she sometimes didn't want to go too close to the ghost due to her cold temperature.**

"**Lydia, you need to know that you must be prepared for anything. I can't promise you that this boy will feel the same about you as you feel about him, but I know one thing for a fact. If he has got any sense of him, any at all, he will feel the exact same way about you. If he doesn't, then he's got to be the dumbest boy for not noticing how special you are, and how much you care for him!" Barbara said happily, playfully pinching the tip of Lydia's nose.**

**Lydia felt a little hurt by what Barbara had said. She surely didn't consider Beetlejuice dumb, not in the slightest. Sometimes he did weird things that left her confused, but all in all, she considered him a non-conforming intellectual. He didn't show off his intellect, but kept it to himself and sometimes showed Lydia how intelligent he really was, by coming up with great advice for her on many aspects, all the way from Claire to Delia and life in general. There was no way Lydia thought lesser thoughts of her old friend.**

"**I hope he feels the same way about me, otherwise I'm going to be really hurt." She said to Barbara.**

"**Sweetie I know, love sometimes hurts by not turning out as we want it too, but life is full of surprises like that, and sometimes those surprises are not good ones, but we've got to learn to somehow accept it, and try to move on. If this doesn't work out for you and Ben, then I'm sure a few years down the road, you'll meet someone better, someone who is not afraid to tell you how special you really are, and that someone will give you everything you need, and treat you exactly how you deserve to be treated. Remember, it's a large world out there, and there are plenty of chances for you to meet someone nice." Barbara thought she was right, and she thought she knew exactly what was going on, but she really didn't. **

"_**If only I could make her understand how much Beej really meant to me…but I can't. This will have to do for now. I don't think I can tell Beej how I feel soon, I just can't." **_**With her mind firmly made up, Lydia hugged Barbara one last time, before heading off to her room for the night.**

**All the while, as she brushed her teeth, dressed into her night clothes, she kept looking over at her covered mirror.**

"_**Come on Lydia, it's been four days! Surely one peek won't hurt…" **_

"**NO! I am still very upset with Beej. I can't let him out this soon!" She brushed her hair quickly, looking over at the mirror for the tenth time that night nervously. **

"_**Just have a short chat with him, nothing's going to happen, and it's just a small chat…"**_

**Lydia shook her head violently, causing her black hair to whip around her face. **

"**Get this out of your head Lydia Deetz, once and for all! This is exactly what Beej has planned! He expects me to feel sorry for him and let him out again, and then he's going to go back to square one, and make my life a living hell!" She tried convincing herself.**

"_**Maybe he has truly changed…you won't know for sure until you talk to him…"**_

**  
I can't do this! Just shut up!" Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs. The room buzzed with silence, save for the grandfather clock in the corner. **

"**I've got to forget Beej. Barbara is right, maybe he doesn't feel shit all about me."**

"_**TALK TO HIM!" **_**The voice inside her head screeched noisily. **

**Lydia refused to listen. She walked over to her bed and threw the blankets on top of her head. She had no choice, if she spoke to Beetlejuice; she was only going to end up hurting again. She knew it for a fact.**

"_**Instead of focusing so much on his flaws, why not think about all the good things he's done for you?" **_**The voice did have a point. She had to consider his charms, his wit…**

"_**Consider the fact that he finally took you over to the other side, and got you the fake death potion! Consider how nice he's been to you, trying to help you, cheering you up whenever Delia was a bitch to you, and consider the fact that he tried convincing your father along with you that Delia was selfish! He stood by your side the entire time! Even though he was scared of Juno and everything else, he stood by your side like a brave soldier! How can you forget that? How can you be so cruel to him?"**_

**Lydia immediately sat up in her bed, and uncovered herself from the sheets. "You're right…Jesus Christ, I…I never thought of it like that…he must like me…he must!"**

"_**He loves you."**_

"**Yes! Yes he must! He loves me!" Lydia was soon feeling happier than she had in months. Her heart was beating faster and faster with every second going by. She felt so fresh, so renewed. This was the solution she was looking for the entire time! She didn't need a silly death potion, or a visit to the other side to get her life back on track! She needed Beetlejuice! She wanted Beetlejuice! She needed to tell him, and make him hers forever.**

**She tore her body out of her bed, and ran over to her dresser. She took a deep breath, feeling her cheeks igniting with warmth. **

"_**Yes! That's it! He's going to be right there, waiting for you Lydia! All you have to do is remove that cover! It's that cover which is separating you two!" **_

**In one swift and smooth motion, Lydia grabbed both sides of the cover, and lifted it off the mirror as quickly as she could. It blew a cold gust of air at her face once she threw it aside. She breathed in a quick breath of fresh air, and smiled at her better looking reflection in the mirror.**

**She closed her eyes, and pictured herself in Beetlejuice's arms, as they lay on her bed on a rainy afternoon, completely in love with one another. She was so close to achieving that dream…so close! **

"_**Say it! Say his name!"**_

**She took in another deep breath, and felt her heart speeding up.**

"_**Go on Lydia!"**_

"**Beetlejuice."**

"_**Finally!"**_

"**Beetlejuice."**

**She paused for a brief second, and closed her eyes tighter, imagining him so close to her.**

"**Beetlejuice!"**

"_**Perfect! Now everything's going to be alright!"**_

**Lydia's beautiful dark brown eyes finally shot open as she waited for Beetlejuice's face to appear in the mirror, and step out of it and into her room as he had done so many times in the past.**

**However, nothing came up in the mirror for many seconds. Lydia's heart began to pound faster, but it was from worry this time. **

"**Beej?" She questioned softly before the mirror.**

**Silence was all that greeted her.**

"**Beej?" She ventured again, a little louder this time. **

**Silence was the only thing that seemed to answer back again. **

"**Where is he?" She asked herself, wringing her thin hands wearily.**

**The mirror only showed back a worried Lydia reflection. Nothing else happened for another two minutes. The mirror's cold surfaced remained unchanging.**

"**Beej!" Lydia finally yelled boldly after another full minute.**

**Suddenly, the mirror surface began to quiver and shake. Lydia clasped her hands against her chest in excitement.**

"_**Thank goodness! He'll be here soon!"**_

**She began bouncing on her toes playfully, wanting nothing more than to give him a big hug when he materialized into her room. **

"**Should I kiss him too?" She wondered.**

"_**Not just yet, you don't want to seem too desperate…or creepy…" **_**The voice answered.**

**Lydia rolled her eyes, but quickly fixed her hair as the mirror began to become less clear. Soon, the mirror spat out a small, white piece of paper instead of showing the familiar image of Beetlejuice.**

**Lydia's jaw dropped. "Beej?"**

**She walked curiously over to where the paper had landed, and picked it up. It was a note…signed in Beetlejuice's name…**

"**Why has he left me a note?" She wondered out loud. She looked back up at the mirror, incase this was some sort of prank Beetlejuice was still pulling. But when she saw nothing, Lydia sat down at the end of her bed facing the mirror and read the note in utter shock.**

_**Hey Babes,**_

_**I know I messed up your step-mother's silly dinner party, and I wanted to apologize for actin' like a royal pain in the ass. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and your family, especially Chuck. **_

_**Furthermore, I just wanted to say that I think you're an amazing friend and all, but it's time we admitted it. We're both very different people, and we have different personalities. I know we have the same interests, but that's not gonna cut it for us.**_

_**As a result of everything that's happened, with you banishing me and all, I think it's best if we just forgot about the whole thing and moved on with our lives. You were very right when you said that we needed to go out and meet other people, and try new things. I cannot tell you how much I agree with that. You were right.**_

_**I wanna try and meet some new ghosts, make some good friends, and I think you wanna do the same thing deep down. Meet cute boys at your school, start datin' all that jazz. I don't think we should see each other anymore, especially since I'm banned anyways, but I don't think we should talk at all anymore either. This is the last you'll ever hear from me Lyds, I didn't mean to bug yeah, and I know you're probably not in the mood to read this either, so I'm gonna try and finish this as quickly as I can. **_

_**I just wanted to say thank you, for everything that you've done for me, and everything that you've put up from me Lyds. I know I can be a real pain in the ass and all, and I don't think I'll ever find out how the hell you were able to stand me for the slightest second. I'll give ya props for that one babe!**_

_**But that being said, I think we should try and move on with our lives, and I don't regret us becoming friends, ever. Not even in the smallest bit. We've had our great times, and even through our worst times, I still don't regret a thing. Meeting you was the best thing for me, and I'm so glad it happened. I hope you feel the same, and I'm sure you do, so I'll just step out of your way now, and quit being the world's most annoying ghost. **_

_**I wish you all the best, thanks for being my friend Lyds. Good luck! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Beej.**_

**Lydia shook with anger, fear, and most of all, sadness. **

"**HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME?" She screamed, ripping the note into tiny pieces everywhere.**

"_**Calm down, calm down, maybe this is all a horrible misunderstanding."**_

"**THIS IS SO NOT A MISUNDERSTANDING! THAT BASTARD! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!" Lydia's voice cracked on the last word, as she fell apart.**

**Everything had been going so well, she was just starting to feel a whole lot better about herself and the world, now, she had nothing. Barbara was right, Beetlejuice would never, ever, ever in a million years return her affections. **

**Her heart burned, it ached beyond belief. It felt as if Beetlejuice himself had taken a 5 inch blade, and cut open a huge wound in her heart, and spat on it before pulling it out of her body, and draining her of her soul.**

**She had never felt so humiliated, so stupid, so…childish. She grabbed her pillow, and screamed into it as hard as she could. She would scream and scream until her lungs grew purple, and until they exploded. She didn't care anymore. She wanted Beetlejuice, but he had broken her heart. She would never heal again; she would never love a single soul again.**

**End of Chapter 10 Sorry for the sad ending guys! Please don't hurt me! Lol R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Author's Brief Message: Hello dear fans, I'm currently trying to balance a hefty University schedule, among other personal things as well, but that doesn't mean I will neglect this story and my beloved fans! Here is chapter 11 for those of you who were so awesome enough to wait for it! I love you all!**

**P.S. A great big thank you to all those who submitted amazing reviews, added this story to their favs list, and added me as their favorite author or 'Story Alert' thing lol Thanks guys! I write for you all with passion! Cheers and happy reading! R&R please!**

**Chapter 11-Making Mistakes**

**Lydia didn't know how much more she could take. Her life was in pieces. It had been a few hours into the morning, and all she wanted to do was lie in bed all day. She didn't want to talk to anyone, or see anyone, not even Adam and Barbara. Delia knocked a few times on her locked bedroom door, signaling for her to get up, but Lydia didn't care if she angered Delia. She didn't care about anyone or anything now that she didn't have Beetlejuice. She knew, deep inside, that all this time along, he'd been the one who had helped her move along through everything painful all these times, and for that, she owed him everything she had. She wanted to repay him, for being there for her, and she wanted to confess her deep love for him, but he rejected her. He didn't want to return her feelings, and he wanted nothing more to do with her. She was at her wit's end.**

**The note, even though she had torn it to bits and pieces, still lingered fresh in her mind. She had practically memorized the entire thing, word for word, it was so depressing. It was so unbecoming of Beetlejuice to do something like this, it felt, so…weird…She didn't know what other word to use to describe it. She had always thought Beetlejuice to be weird, but this was just beyond weird.**

**Lydia heard Delia's angry footsteps marching back to her doorway and she closed her eyes and covered her ears as soon as she heard Delia's strong fists pound the wooden door.**

"**Lydia Deetz! For the last time! If you don't get up this instant and come down for breakfast I swear on my mother, I will make sure you're grounded until you're forty!" With a large huff, she made her way down the steps.**

"**Fuck you." Lydia barely wheezed out. She had been up all night crying and bawling her eyes out, she had tried to be really quiet about it, but she soon found herself screaming into her pillow within seconds. After a few hours of nonstop screaming, she felt her lungs were about to burst. She literally began coughing so hard she thought she tasted blood after a few minutes. Her throat hurt and burned beyond belief, but she was far from done. **

**She had later gotten up, and after checking to see if no one else in the house was awake, she made it to the kitchen quietly, and drank three cups of water, and made her way back to room, where she continued screaming for another few hours until her lungs couldn't take it any longer, and she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.**

**Lydia sat up in her bed, and rubbed her aching throat. She needed more water, but she felt that wasn't going to help much either. She walked over to her mirror, and glared at herself in the mirror before searching for some clothes to wear.**

* * *

"**Lydia stop looking so glum and finish up your toast." Delia hissed across the kitchen table at her step-daughter.**

**Lydia frowned at Delia, but either way it really didn't show as she was wearing her favorite dark, brooding black hat with a black veil attached to it, dropping in front of her face and making her face appear gloomier than ever. She hadn't even bothered putting on make-up this morning.**

"**I hope you're not going to sulk around the house like that all day!" Delia pestered on, downing a few bites of her toast.**

**Charles Deetz sighed and set his paper down. "Delia, let it rest please."**

**Both Lydia and Delia looked over at Charles. It seemed for once that Charles was standing up for his odd daughter. **

**Otho soon broke through the odd silence between the three members of the Deetz family as he trudged his heavy body into the kitchen. **

"**Good morning all." He said in a casual voice.**

**Lydia kept her head down as she checked her watch quickly. It was time to go to school. Groaning inwardly, she grabbed her schoolbag and snatched her lunchbox off the kitchen table as she made her way out the door and to her bike. **

**Lydia was glad she hadn't seen the nasty Claire Brewster anywhere as she walked into the school, but her happiness was short-lived, when she entered the classroom.**

**Claire Brewster was sitting as annoying as ever in her usual spot, behind Lydia, chatting up a storm with her friends. They all stopped talking and burst into laughter when they set eyes on Lydia as she walked in and sat down.**

**Lydia closed her eyes and concentrated on drowning their nasty cruel voices out, but they were getting louder. Lydia fought with herself not to turn around, for she knew something was going to happen if she did...something bad.**

**As they laughed louder and harder, she couldn't stand it any longer. She turned around and gazed at the annoying girls behind her. What Lydia saw nearly made her burst into tears right then and there inside the classroom.**

**Claire had drawn big black circles around her eyes, much like Lydia's make-up usually was done, but Claire had obviously exaggerated in order to make fun of Lydia. She had put on a heavy and messy layer of black lipstick, smudging it everywhere on her cheeks, and had put on a black hat with a veil much like Lydia's. **

**Claire waved over at Lydia when she saw Lydia's mouth open in shock. "How do I look?" She asked in a high pitched voice.**

**Lydia didn't know what to say.**

"**We could be twins!" Claire sang out.**

**At once Mrs. Shannon walked into the room, and scowled at the class. She looked over and saw Claire and Lydia. She walked over to Claire and tore her hat off. **

"**Stop distracting the class, Claire!" She then turned to Lydia, and took her hat off as well. **

"**Lydia, I'd appreciate it if you stopped acting so dark and gloomy, it spoils my mood, and I'm sure it affects everyone else as well!" With that, she threw the hat into Lydia's hands, and threw Claire's at her.**

"**Now, since a selected few…have distracted us…can we please get back to our lesson?" She asked, after throwing dirty glances in Lydia and Claire's direction.**

**Once the class was silent, Mrs. Shannon went ahead and began passing books around the class.**

"**Now, we are finally going to take a brief look at a novel which I'm sure all of you know the contexts of, however, it's not the simple plot outline I wanted to discuss today, I wanted to hear your opinions and thoughts on the conflicts within the novel, and overall, I wanted to know just how much you can understand from a brief discussion of the novel."**

**Lydia nearly groaned out loud when she saw the copies of the books Mrs. Shannon was handing out. When she reached Lydia's desk, she plopped down a hard cover copy of Mary Shelley's "Frankenstein". **

**Claire laughed. "Look! Lydia's favorite!" The class began giggling.**

"**QUIET!" Mrs. Shannon yelled, finally silencing them.**

**Once all the novels were passed around, Mrs. Shannon went back to the front of the room, and she grabbed her own copy of the book. **

"**Now, setting aside the horror culture, and all the film versions made of the novel, can anyone tell me in what form the novel is written in?"**

**No one said a word as Mrs. Shannon asked her question. Lydia knew that if no one answered, Mrs. Shannon would stay silent all day until someone did. So she raised a hand. **

"**Yes Lydia?"**

"**It's written much like Bram Stoker's "Dracula". In the forms of letters and diary entries, this in another word is called an epistolary." **

**Mrs. Shannon smiled for the first time that day. "Very good Lydia!" She then turned to the board, and wrote down the word 'epistolary', and the definition beside it. The class hurried to copy it into their notes.**

"**We all know who the main character is as well, the poor protagonist, Victor Frankenstein." **

"**Lydia's husband, more like." Claire shouted out.**

"**CLAIRE!" Mrs. Shannon yelled again.**

**Claire rolled her eyes and rubbed the black lipstick off her face but said nothing else. **

"**As I was saying, Victor Frankenstein is the novel's protagonist. Victor Frankenstein, time after time again, has been referred to as a tragic hero, can anyone tell me why?"**

**The class was once again deadly silent.**

**Mrs. Shannon sighed. "What does Victor do in order to gain that title? Think about his experiences and character in general."**

**The class was still silent. **

**Lydia didn't want to answer, but this was ridiculous. Someone had to speak up. She waited a few more seconds and then raised her hand. When she did, a large chunk of black ink was splattered across the room, and all over Lydia's pale, slender hand.**

**Lydia heard the class screaming and roaring with laughter. She felt the heat rising in her face as she slowly lowered her hand. **

"**CLAIRE BREWSTER! THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT! YOU ARE OUT, YOUNG LADY! OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM! I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD-"**

**Mrs. Shannon's loud voice was soon interrupted by more laughter as Claire stood up and bowed. **

"**It was nothing! I was just helping Lydia get a tattoo on her hand! You know, Goths and tattoos! Now she'll be able to wake the dead with her attractive state! And she'll probably do a good job of it too! Go ahead honey; wake the dead with that stench of blackness!" **

**Lydia probably would have never acted the way she had if Claire hadn't mentioned anything about the dead. For as soon as she had, mental images of Beetlejuice flew through Lydia's mind, and then she snapped. **

**She flew out of her desk faster than she thought she could have, and landed right face first into Claire, knocking the little blond onto the floor of the room. Lydia began packing in as many punches as she could to Claire face, and immediately the room went wild. **

**Mrs. Shannon tried pulling Lydia off Claire, but Claire surprised them both by slapping Lydia hard across the face. Before Lydia had a chance to react, Claire took advantage of her surprised situation, and rolled over, pushing Lydia down onto the cold, hard floor.**

"**YOU GOTHIC BITCH! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LAY A CLAWED FINGER ON ME! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL MAKE IT POSSIBLE TO KILL YOU!" She screamed in a loud voice as she began pulling at Lydia's hair.**

"**GIRLS! STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" Mrs. Shannon's yelling did nothing to stop the girls. The entire class was wild. The other girls in the room gathered around Lydia and Claire, chanting and trying to pack in a few kicks and scratches. **

**Mrs. Shannon dropped her books and raced to the door, presumably to get the Principal. Lydia and Claire didn't stop however and the insults soon got louder and worse.**

"**STUPID BLONDE!"**

"**SATAN'S WHORE!"**

"**AIRHEADED BIMBO!"**

"**BLOODSUCKING WITCH!" **

**Lydia got one leg free under the struggling Claire, and she used it well to shove Claire's light, but strong body off of hers. Claire went rolling into another girl, and caused that girl to fall down.**

**Once Claire was back up on her feet, she tried straightening and smoothing out her rumpled and slightly dirtied blonde hair as she glared at Lydia.**

"**You are in so much trouble!" She hissed out.**

"**So are you, you stupid bleached moron!" Lydia spat back with venom.**

**The class gasped.**

"**You're such a goddamn touchy freak, you know that? I was only joking and you attacked me!"**

"**You're the one always teasing me for being different! You deserved it!" Lydia yelled, standing her ground firm.**

"**Well maybe if you weren't such a Halloween freak I wouldn't be bothering you!"**

"**People should be able to dress however they want and be themselves without bimbos like you hurting them!" **

**Claire glared daggers. "Can't you be normal?"**

**Lydia clenched her fists. "THIS IS WHO I AM! EITHER ACCEPT IT, OR LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**Claire resorted to yelling too. "YOU STUPID GHOST LOVER!"**

**With another wrong statement made, Lydia once more leapt at Claire with fingers outstretched. **

"**HELP!" Claire managed to shout out before falling into a desk behind the crowd of girls. Lydia shoved Claire into a whole bunch of desks with all her might, sending the blonde's body sailing straight into the doorway of the class, and into the chest of the Principal, Mrs. Baxter. **

**The principal nearly fell over as well, if it weren't for Mrs. Shannon who held her back. Claire stood up quickly when Lydia suddenly grabbed the collar of her shirt, and punched her across the face, not too hard to break her nose though. **

**Mrs. Shannon finally grabbed Claire from leaping forward at Lydia once more, and held her down by her shoulders, while Mrs. Baxter held Lydia back as well as hard as she could. Both girls were trying so hard to grab each other's throats, but the stronger, older women held them back until they were both tired of struggling. **

**Lydia sat down on a desk, breathing heavily and angrily, while Claire sat down on a chair, fixing her hair, her shirt and her skirt quickly. The class eventually quieted down, as if expecting more insults to be thrown around the room, but when none came, the teachers dismissed the other girls, who headed out the door slowly, waiting for a few more punches and hits. **

**Once the room was empty, Mrs. Shannon explained slowly to Mrs. Baxter exactly what had happened. When she was finished, Mrs. Baxter asked Claire and Lydia to apologize to one another, when they did, she said she was going to call both their parents. **

**Lydia didn't really care much as she was lectured about how inappropriate and un-lady like her behavior was. She really could have cared less. She sat back on the desk, glaring her death glare as best she could over at Claire, while the Principal called her parents. **

**Claire didn't make much eye contact with Lydia, but once Mrs. Shannon and Mrs. Baxter were distracted; she turned to Lydia and mouthed: "THIS ISN'T OVER, GOTH."**

**Lydia only smiled and flipped Claire off bravely.**

**When Lydia got home that day, she received the lecture of her life from both Charles and Delia.**

"**FIGHTING WITH ANOTHER GIRL? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Delia yelled as she paced the room back and forth wringing her worried hands.**

"**Lydia we raised you to know better than that! What's with you and this Brewster girl? As long as I can remember you two have been at each other's throats since we moved in here!" Charles yelled.**

"**She started it! She threw ink at me!" Lydia argued back. **

"**What are you? Two? It doesn't matter who the hell started it! What mattered was that she wanted to get a reaction out of you, Lydia, and you were more than willing to give her one!" Charles yelled.**

**Lydia folded her arms across her chest and tried to look as if she had done nothing wrong, but deep inside she knew her father was right. Claire only wanted to get a rise out of her, to make her look foolish in front of the entire class, Mrs. Shannon, and Mrs. Baxter, and she had been stupid enough to fall into Claire's trap. **

"**Fighting with girls! Of all things!" Delia began screaming again.**

"**First it started with wearing black make-up and clothing, then it was the sad and depressing music, then it was all those weird horror movies! Now this? Next she'll be using drugs and drinking Charles! We have to stop her before she ruins her life!" **

"**Excuse but I'm nearly eighteen years old! I'm not a child anymore, Delia! I can take charge of my own damn life from now on!"**

"**I can see that! You've shown your father and me today how well you can handle a little bit of criticism. Tell me, Lydia, what are you going to do one day, when you're working at an office somewhere, and one of your co-workers who doesn't like you very much for whatever reasons decides to say something nasty to you or do something mean like Claire did to you? What are you going to do then? How are you going to react? Are you going tor resort to violence again? Is that your answer for everything?"**

**Lydia didn't answer, but kept her face shielded away, so her parents wouldn't see the single tear that rolled down her cheek. **

"**Lydia you were right about one thing. You are an adult now. And when you're an adult, society will look at you as an adult, and you will be held responsible for any of your own actions. Whether they are bad or good, you are responsible for all of them in the end, and you are also responsible for facing the consequence of your actions!"**

"**Your mother is right, Lydia. You are almost eighteen. You were lucky Mrs. Shannon and Mrs. Baxter were willing to let you off easily on this today, but let me tell you something. The police, they won't be as kind and understanding as Mrs. Shannon and Mrs. Baxter. If the police arrest you for fighting with someone else, you will not only earn yourself a ticket into prison, but you will earn a nasty report on your record, and no one will want to associate with you if they find out you have had a violent past history. Is that really the life you are planning on building for yourself?" Charles was mostly quiet during this time, but his voice began getting louder and louder with each sentence he spoke. He had never felt truly angry with his daughter, but she was pushing him on the edge today. **

**Lydia could not answer her father. He was always the calm and rational one in the family, and he was absolutely right. She was heading for a life of disaster if she kept up like this. With nothing else to add or say, she excused herself, and went off into her room for the night sadly. She didn't notice Otho's hideous grin as he passed her on the way to her room in the hall.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Beetlejuice jumped to his feet once the ice cold water hit his face. "WHAT THE HELL?" He shrieked as he wiped at his face, trying to get the water off.**

"**THIS SHIT'S COLD!" He cried out as he shook all over.**

"**Well there was no other way to wake you!" The purple zombie bartender yelled back, as they stood outside of the bar in a small, narrow alley. The bartender threw the empty bucket down and pulled up a small stool and sat. Beetlejuice sat on top of a dumpster lid, and sighed.**

"**All my muck is gone thanks to you! I was workin' so hard on buildin' it all up and you ruined it!"**

**The bartender frowned. "What? Now you look a little cleaner! You looked utterly disgusting before! With all that green and yellow moss all around your face! Now I can see your skin!" **

**Beetlejuice only growled deep in his throat. **

**A few seconds of silence went by.**

"**How long was I out for?" Beetlejuice asked, trying to shake the water out of his blonde hair.**

"**A few hours, maybe four?" The bartender answered. **

"**It seems longer than that…"**

"**Well we are dead…" The bartender answered dully. **

"**Good point, bub." **

**Beetlejuice ran his fingers through his messy hair, feeling his throbbing headache subside a little. "It's been a rough night."**

"**You're telling me!" The bartender hissed. Beetlejuice ignored his comment. **

"**I just wish I could see her again…" He whispered.**

"**Well clearly it would never work out, as much as you tried." The bartender offered.**

**Beetlejuice nodded. "That doesn't mean I won't stop wantin' her though." **

**The bartender stretched his legs a bit too much, and they fell off. He growled and tried getting them back on. "We all want certain things we can't have! I, for one, wish I had a better pair of legs!" He managed to get his rotting feet back in place.**

**Beetlejuice only looked on. "Yeah, I know. Death sucks."**

"**So does life." The bartender said softly.**

"**It did…"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Lydia was nearly finished with her note. It had taken all night to think up the proper words, and not make it sound too cheesy, like her first suicide note had. After putting a lot of thought into this one, she sat back and read it sadly, wiping furiously at her face as the tears came. **

_**Mom, and Dad,**_

_**I know these last few days have been harder than any other we've all been through. I know this isn't a good time to bring this up either, but I just can't stand it any longer, I tried fighting it, believe me I really did. I fought so long for myself, for you, for everything. But I'm tired of fighting and running now. I'm just so tired.**_

_**I wanted to say, thank you, to both of you, for being able to deal with me for this long without going insane. Thank you so much dad, for everything you've done for me. You've done a good job raising me, and I love you for that. Same with you Delia, I know sometimes it seems as if I don't like you, but I really do. I accept you as a part of this family, and I love you as I did my own biological mother. Thank you for standing by me and dad, and doing your best at all times.**_

_**I am so sorry for seeming so selfish, and wanting to get in the way of your plans. I am sorry if I ruined everything, and embarrassing you in front of Otho. I really didn't mean to, I swear, but now that I have, I am trying to take it back, and I can only hope you'll forgive me. **_

_**And last but not least, I am so sorry for taking my own life. It's apparently a sin to do such a thing, but I can see now other way out. I can't, and trust me; this is going to be good for all of us. I am doing this for all of us. You will no longer have to deal with me getting in trouble at school, and you won't have to be embarrassed to have a Goth for a daughter. Once again, I apologize for all the pain and troubles I caused. Please forgive me. I love you all.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Lydia Deetz.**_

**With her final read through finished, Lydia walked into her parents' bedroom, and put the note on their bed. She didn't want them to find it with her body, that was too cliché. **

**She made her way back to her room, and looked around for a while. She looked at her pictures from birth to adolescence, and smiled. It had been so long, and yet it had all passed by so fast.**

**At least now she would be able to stay with the Maitlands, and perhaps, maybe, see her Beetlejuice one last time. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was worth a short.**

**Lydia sat down on her bed, and pulled out the fake death potion from the drawer of her night table. She looked the bottle over and over for a long time, before opening the lid. An old, disgusting scent reached her nostrils, and she nearly vomited.**

**She closed her eyes and prayed quickly in her head.**

"**I love you mom, I love you dad…I love you Beetlejuice. If only you knew how much." With those last words, she tipped the bottle into her mouth, and drank with eyes clenched shut as the gross tasting liquid entered her warm mouth. **

**She drank and drank and drank every last drop, until the bottle was completely full. Once there was nothing left of the potion, Lydia hid the bottle quickly under her pillow, and lay back on her bed, with her arms lightly resting on her stomach. She could feel the cold potion as it made its way down her throat, pooling into her stomach. It was only a matter of time now before it took effect.**

**She closed her eyes and thought only of all the times she shared with the Maitlands and Beetlejuice. All the laughter, the smiles, the tears, everything. She played them all over in her head for minutes, like a movie. She soon felt her breathing getting slower and heavier, but she kept the memories living.**

"**Beetlejuice…" She whispered. She smiled to herself, remembering the time he had changed into a dog, and Delia had decided to keep him as a pet, giggling lightly as she remembered how silly he looked.**

"**Beetlejuice…" She whispered a little softer this time, feeling her heartbeat slow down. She remembered when he had first shown up to her in full form, dressed like a carnival master, saving the Maitlands.**

"_**Step right up! Test your strength!" **_**He had shot his father's friends right through the ceiling of the house, and she giggled again.**

**She took one last breath, and imagined kissing Beetlejuice. She wondered how his lips would feel on hers, she hoped they would be warm, and full of life and love, for her especially.**

"**Beetle…juice…" She was able to get his name out once more, before her heart beat no more, and she breathed no more. **

**End of Chapter 11 *Sniff sniff* THIS IS SAD! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' story**

**By: Draculamomma**

Author's Note

Hello dear fans! I am so pleased to read such good reviews about "Queen Goth in Stripes"! To be honest, when I first began writing the story, I had never expected it to become so popular! So thank you to all those who have subscribed to me thus far, and have left great reviews! Your enthusiasm is highly appreciated and welcomed!

I come bearing gifts! I have also received a lot of comments and questions regarding the continuation of the story, and I am very proud and happy to say Yes, I am continuing the story, right to the very end! And don't worry; there is still a long way to go! This means more work for me, more reading and enjoying for you!

However, in order to continue the story, my dearest fans, I must ask a small favor of you all. Patience. I have 2 exams on December 16, 2009, and I cannot continue the story until they are finished. But mark my words, as soon as they are finished, which will be tomorrow night, lol, I will be posting up another chapter of the story by Thursday afternoon or evening the latest. So don't worry, all will be well soon! Wish me luck on my last 2 exams!

Thanks so much for your patience and awesomeness, dear fans! I lurv ya lots! XD

Sincerely,

Draculamomma.


	13. Chapter 13

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Author's Brief Message: Hello dear fans, I'm done! YES I AM! HAHAHAH! Well, for this semester at least lol. My last exam was Sociology, and boy, it was actually a bit harder than I thought it would be **** I hope I did relatively well. Thanks so much to those who wished me good luck, you guys are the greatest! And now, as a reward for your awesomeness and patience, here is chapter 13! Thanks so much you guys, read and review! I love and welcome all reviews! Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 13-Welcome Lydia**

**Lydia felt a sharp jabbing at her left side. She groaned and moved her left arm away from the rather strong jabs. No matter how she turned, the jabbing still continued.**

"**Go away!" She cried.**

**The jabbing seemed to worsen by this emotional outburst.**

"**Give me a few more minutes Delia, I'll get up soon!" She sighed, rolling over to her right side.**

**That's when a deep voice belted out: "I'm not Delia!"**

**Lydia's eye immediately widened, and she got up to her senses. Once she had sat upright, she screamed out in fright.**

**Right in front of her was an old man, who was resting half his body on one wooden crutch, and jabbing her with body with the point of another.**

"**Who are you?" Lydia cried out in fear.**

**The old man sighed. "Captain Monty Richards. I served in the First World War, ma'am." As he introduced himself, Lydia's eyes swept his form, taking in his attire. She nodded once she saw he was dressed in a World War 1 uniform with badges all over his dirty suit.**

"**May I help you?" He suddenly barked out.**

**Lydia slowly got to her feet, and felt a little lightheaded.**

"**Umm, yeah, how is it that I'm talking to a dead guy? Have I gone back in time or something?" She felt her head for a bump.**

**The ghost rolled his eyes. "You're obviously dead too."**

**At once Lydia felt a pause. She had forgotten! The fake death potion! She checked for her pulse, but felt none. She was dead!**

"**I'm dead…" Lydia said to herself out loud.**

"**Yes you are!" The ghost yelled.**

"**I can't believe it! It worked! The potion worked!" She cried happily. She bounced up and down like a little girl.**

**The dead Captain cocked an eyebrow. "What is your name? And what potion is this you're talking about?"**

**Lydia turned her attention back to the old ghost. "I'm Lydia Deetz." She stuck out a hand, but the old ghost didn't move.**

**Lydia was silent for a while, but when she turned to walk away, the ghost coughed deep in his throat.**

"**You have failed to answer my second question, Mrs. Deetz."**

"**Oh!" What was with this guy?**

"**I-I-I was just kidding around…it's a personal j-joke." She stammered quickly.**

**The old ghost didn't smile. His frown grew deeper. "If it is a joke, it's not a very funny one." He stated simply.**

**Lydia balled her thin hands into fists. "Well I did say it was rather personal, so it's understandable you wouldn't understand it."**

"**Excuse me! How dare you speak to me with such disrespect?" The older ghost wasn't letting it go.**

**Lydia inwardly cursed, but stood her ground. She wasn't going to let some old fart ghost ruin the beginning of her death.**

"**I cannot believe the impertinence of you young people! Back in my day we raised our children with hopes of them returning the favor with utmost respect! Respect, does that word even exist nowadays? I'll bet you haven't the slightest clue as to what the definition of the word even is! God damn you young hooligans! Thinking you know everything about the world! Had you been through half of the stuff I went through when I was your age, you'd be grateful that Veterans such as myself were willing to sacrifice our lives for your freedom! But hell, we don't even get a simple 'thank you'! Too proud eh? Well I can fix that! Let's send some of you off to boot camp, that'll teach you some manners!"**

**Lydia rolled her eyes. "Alright man, whatever you say." With that, she turned on her heels and walked away before the old ghost could go on another rant.**

**Lydia walked down a rather gloomy looking street quickly, trying to keep to herself. Everywhere she looked, she saw a lot of dead people. However, this was Lydia Deetz. She loved the darker and Gothic side of life. She smiled broadly and nodded every so often at someone as they passed by.**

**Lydia eventually passed by a mother ghost with her two ghost children. She stopped shortly and smiled at them. "Excuse me; do you know what part of town this is?" She asked timidly.**

**The mother ghost smiled as she held one child in her arms and the other by her side. "This is the far Southern part of the Neitherworld dear."**

**Lydia nodded. "I see, would you happen to know a certain ghost? I've been looking all over for him."**

"**What's his name?"**

"**Beetlejuice." His name had no effect now that she was dead, but it didn't fail to bring a secret pleasure for her.**

**As soon as the name had left her mouth, the mother ghost flinched. Her children immediately began bursting out into tears. **

"**Why would you be looking for him? He's a wise ass jerk!" The mother ghost hissed dangerously.**

**Lydia backed away in shock. "I'm sorry, but he's my friend!"**

**The mother ghost frowned for a while, but eventually her expression softened. She calmed her children down as fast as she could. **

"**Well, he doesn't live too far from here. There are a whole string of apartments near here; it'll be about a ten minute walk, but once you get past this street, turn left, and you'll see an old grey building. He lives on the top floor of that building."**

**Lydia nodded and gave the ghost children a quick pat on their heads. "Thank you so much!"**

**She raced off down the street, heading for the building. As she ran, Lydia felt no urge to get tired; in fact, it was the complete opposite for her. She felt…relieved for once in her life! It was a shame that Beetlejuice had tried to hide the potion from her all this time. If she had known how amazing death was, she would have killed herself ages ago. **

**Lydia burst into the apartment, and growled out loud when she say an "Out of Order" sign posted on the doors of the elevator. She would have to take the stairs. **

**She bolted up the first five floors or so with a perfect ease, but after another five floors, she grew confused. **

"**How many damn floors does this old building have?" She cried out loud.**

"**As many as you want!" A loud voice suddenly burst through her silent wanderings, and Lydia screamed.**

"**Who said that?" She called out.**

**The entire tenth floor was empty. All the doors of the rooms were tightly closed, and there wasn't anyone in sight.**

"**Who said that?" Lydia repeated a little louder.**

"**I did!" The voice answered.**

"**Where are you?" Lydia turned around in circles, desperately trying to locate the owner of the voice. **

**She was unsuccessful in locating the owner of the voice, and she was about to forget it and continue going up the stairs, when she suddenly was face to face with a giant half human half lizard man.**

**Lydia nearly fell back down the stairs as she screamed. This place was getting weirder and weirder by the second.**

**The lizard man quickly opened his mouth and unleashed a long and very disgustingly slimy tongue, which wrapped itself around Lydia's falling form, and pulled her back up the stairs. **

**The lizard man's tongue set Lydia down on the floor gently, and he stood over her quickly.**

"**You ok?" He asked, running his cold, clammy hands all over her face.**

"**Gah! Get away!" She yelled, pushing his hands away.**

"**That was gonna be a nasty fall! Lucky for me I saved ya!" He smiled at her through buggy eyes.**

**Lydia got up, picking at disgusting slime from her body.**

"**Where did you spring from?" She asked.**

**The lizard man smiled widely. "I was here the whole time!"**

"**No you weren't!" Lydia argued.**

"**Yes I was."**

"**No!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Were not!"**

"**Was too!"**

"**I didn't see you!" Lydia hissed. She was getting fed up with this.**

"**Correction, you **_**couldn't **_**see me." The lizard man stated wisely.**

"**What on Earth are you talking about?" Lydia asked.**

"**You couldn't see me because I was camouflaging!" The lizard man finally answered.**

**Lydia paused for a long minute. "Excuse me?"**

"**Well, look at me, I am half lizard! I can do things most people like you can't!" He laughed as he bounced around the halls.**

"**I can walk on walls!" With that, the lizard man took off his shoes to reveal long, almost human like feet, but with oddly shaped toes like a lizard. He began climbing the wall in beside Lydia with little effort. **

"**I can leap far distances!" With that statement announced, the lizard man leapt away from the wall, and glided through the air gracefully.**

"**And best of all, I can camouflage!" He proved his point yet again, by changing into the murky grey color of the wall, and blended perfectly in. **

**Lydia sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "What a show off." She muttered.**

**The lizard man emerged from the wall, returning back to his deep green color. "I am not a show off!"**

"**Yes you are." Lydia argued back.**

"**No I'm not!"**

"**Yes you are!"**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Am not!"**

"**Are too!"**

"**Not!"**

"**Are!"**

"**Not!"**

"**Are!"**

"**Not!"**

"**OH THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Lydia finally burst out in defeat. **

**She slumped down on a step and felt like crying.**

"**It's not fair! I've come all this way and gone through so much trouble to look for Beej, and its' getting more and more impossible by the second! I just wanted to know how many floors there are in this damn building, but instead I land into a disgusting, slimy lizard man, thing, and he begins insulting me and arguing with me back and forth like a little child!" **

**The lizard man was silent for a while, but then made his way over to Lydia, and put a small hand on her back.**

"**Gee, I'm sorry Miss; I never meant to hurt your feelings. I was only trying to help!" **

"**You've done enough." Lydia grumbled.**

"**Well, I did say there are as many floors here as you'd like there to be, didn't I?" He repeated. **

**Lydia nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.**

**The lizard man jumped up enthusiastically. "It means a lot! Think about it! The building works around you!"**

**Lydia looked up at him in slight confusion.**

"**If you want the building to have five floors, it will! If you want it to have a million floors, it will!" He laughed.**

**Lydia finally got it. She jumped up and smiled.**

"**I want there to be no more than ten floors!" She cried out happily.**

"**Then it shall!" The lizard man said loudly. **

**All of a sudden, the entire building began to quiver and shake. Dust began to form all around Lydia. She was soon unable to see her own hands in front of her. Her vision was soon clouded by more and more dust as it fell around her and the lizard man.**

**The building began to turn tipsy. Doors flew open and shut repeatedly, windows shattered, and the steps began to crack as did the walls. The lights flickered. It seemed as if an earthquake was going to happen at any moment. Soon, the quivering and shaking of the building softened, and the lights stopped flickering.**

**The windows were back to normal, and the doors of the rooms were firmly closed once more. The cracks and holes in the walls had disappeared, and the normal color of the building had return. Once all the dust had settled, Lydia opened her eyes.**

**The lizard man was gone. **_**"Thank god for that." **_**Lydia thought to herself.**

**She turned to face the doors behind her, and nearly screamed for joy when she saw only one door right in front of her.**

**The door was painted a deep purple, and had small holes in the woodwork. Lydia slowly made her way up to the door, holding her cold hands together tightly against her chest. **

"_**What a surprise this is going to be! I can totally picture it now: Hey Beej! Yeah, I'm dead too! Isn't that awesome!"**_

"**No! First, I'm going to slap him so hard across the face for writing that damn note to me! Then, I am going to tell him how I feel, I am so sick of hiding it from him. I've gotta tell him!" Lydia talked to herself and formulated her plan quickly, then with a devious smile, she stopped right in front of the door.**

**Right above her head was a dirty golden label on the door. It read: **_**D. Beetlejuice.**_

"_**I wonder what the D stands for…"**_

**Lydia raised a shaky, nervous hand slowly, and counted to three in her head before bravely knocking on the door.**

**She waited for a few seconds, but heard no movement from behind the door.**

**She tried again, knocking a bit louder this time.**

**Silence answered her back.**

"**Beej?" She said bravely.**

**Silence yet again.**

"**Beej!"**

**No answer.**

**Lydia felt worried. "Maybe he's asleep!" **

**She reached for the doorknob, and turned it a few times. The door suddenly gave way with a loud squeak, and opened ever so slowly. **

**Lydia poked her into the room past the doorway, and looked around for Beetlejuice. She stepped inside the room carefully.**

"**Hello?" She called out.**

**Silence was her only answer.**

"**Beej?" She ventured a bit deeper into the room and soon gasped out loud. Beetlejuice wasn't in the room. In fact, he was nowhere to be found.**

**End of Chapter 13. I know it was rather shorter than my other ones, but it had to be because I am posting up Chapter 14 soon too! And they go well together! R&R! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Author's Brief Message: Here is chapter 14, as promised! Enjoy! Again, this is a bit shorter, because it is related to what happened in chapter 13, but I promise chapter 15 will be much longer! R&R fans!**

**Chapter 14-Learning the Ropes**

**Lydia's hands were soon in her hair, pulling at each and every strand in frustration. How could he not be here? Wasn't this his room? Was this the right apartment? What if the ghost mother had lied to her? But why would she? She was a nice ghost…right? Where was Beetlejuice?**

**Lydia ran into what appeared to be a very tiny kitchen, and as she peered around desperately, she saw all sorts of bugs and beetles crawling on the floor of the kitchen, coming out of the black, mucky sink, on the stove sat rusting, dirty old pots and pans. **

**Every window sill was covered in dirt, to match the windows. A few odd plants were scattered around the room, a Venus fly trap sat on one window sill in the kitchen, looking glum and very famished. Other plants were nearly all dried up and dead. The entire room was just as Lydia pictured it would be, very gross and Beetlejuice-like.**

**But Lydia wasn't interested in viewing the living conditions of the room, she needed to find Beetlejuice! She made her way over into the tiny den, and groaned when she saw blankets and pillows and overthrown sofas all over the room.**

"_**He could be hiding anywhere here!"**_

**Lydia made her way over to the middle of the room, and stared down at a large sofa. **

"_**I can't lift this all by myself! It will take me forever!" **_**Lydia felt she had no choice though. She bent down, and began pulling up on the side of the couch, hoping it would spring up, uncovering whatever it was covering.**

**With a lot of effort and straining, Lydia finally managed to get the heavy couch off of the floor. Her eyes expectantly looked at the dirty carpet, but she didn't see any trace of Beetlejuice.**

**She groaned and threw the couch back down. There was still a loveseat, and the rest were just pillows and blankets. The loveseat was more difficult to push up, but Lydia put her back against the overturned piece of furniture, and pushed as hard as she could. **

**Within minutes, the couch turned over like the previous one had, but Beetlejuice wasn't under this one either.**

**Lydia felt like screaming as she searched his dirty apartment. She threw aside blankets and pillows violently, cursing every time she didn't see Beetlejuice under them. **

"**BEEJ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She screamed out in frustration. **

"_**As if he'd answer you anyways, even if he were here." **_**The voice in her head mocked.**

"**He would answer to me!" Lydia barked at it, as she made her way into what she predicted was Beetlejuice's bedroom.**

"_**Oh? And pray tell why is that?"**_

"**Because he…" She stopped abruptly once she pushed open the door.**

"_**What? Where you going to say that he loves you? Hmm? Is that it then?"**_

"**Maybe he does!" She hissed out loud as she covered her nose from the disgusting green odor that was hovering around the disgusting bedroom.**

"**How can anyone sleep in here?" She coughed as she walked on top of piles and heaps of dirty socks, underwear with holes in them, dead beetles, cigar butts, coffee mugs, and god knows what else.**

"_**Honey, come on. You're only fooling yourself. He doesn't love anyone, let alone you."**_

"**Shut up." Lydia said, a little louder as she walked over to Beetlejuice's bed, and pulled back even more dirty sheets and pillows, hoping he would be asleep underneath them. She growled when he was nowhere to be seen in the room.**

"**I'm going to check the closet." She quickly bent down underneath the bed to take a quick peek, but gasped when she mountains of pornographic magazines, CDs, and garbage.**

"_**He is nothing but a selfish man ghost."**_

"**Shut up! He is not!" Lydia cried. Once she had opened the closet door, Lydia was toppled down with all sorts of pornographic playboy magazines and videotapes. **

**She picked one up and shivered in disgust as she read the title: **_**A Nightmare in the Whorehouse.**_

"**Why is he watching this shit?" She asked out loud.**

"_**Because he's an insensitive, selfish, rude moron! And he doesn't care about anyone!" **_**The voice in her head had gotten louder too.**

**Lydia threw down the videotapes angrily.**

"**I'm going to search the bathroom." She randomly announced, hoping to distract the cruel voice in her head.**

"_**Don't bother; he's not going to be in there either."**_

**That was when Lydia had had enough. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "SHUT UP!"**

**When the room was filled with a creepy white noise, Lydia finally turned back to the front door, and gasped in surprise. A rather large female ghost in a bloodied apron was standing right in front of the open doorway. She had cigarette burns all over her body, and her skin was welted and burned badly. She glared at Lydia with her cold blue eyes.**

"**What're you doing in here?" She asked. Clearly, Lydia's emotional outburst of anger had drawn too much attention than she would have liked.**

"**I-I'm Lydia Deetz, I was l-looking for a f-friend here." She stammered uncontrollably. There was something about those eyes she didn't like at all…**

"**Well this is a private building; you can't be in here unless you have an appointment or scheduled visit date." The lady ghost spat out rudely. Even her hair was mostly burnt to a crisp, but Lydia could still see the random wisps of dark brown hair falling out of the tight bun she had tied behind her head. **

"**S-sorry, I'm new here, I had no idea." **

"**Well now you do, so beat it!" The ghost yelled dangerously.**

**Lydia stayed glued to her spot on the carpet, perhaps in fear, but mostly stupidity. "Please, m-maybe you can help me?" **

**The female ghost shook her beefy head. "I said leave."**

"**I will as soon as you tell me where I can find B-Beetlejuice." She said bravely.**

**The female ghost's blue eyes widened, making her look ten times creepier than she already did. A rather murderous stare darkened across her face, causing Lydia to back away in fear. Maybe she was wrong to ask such a question from a psycho ghost…**

"**You must be crazy to come here looking for him." She finally spoke in her deep, unlady-like voice.**

**Lydia nodded quickly. "Yeah, I get that a lot."**

**The ghost sighed and began picking up pieces of garbage from the floor of the room, and stuffed them into a black garbage bag. **

"**Can you believe how little I get paid to clean this shit hole?" She muttered more to herself than to Lydia.**

**Lydia simply stared on blankly. **

"**He's not here; you're wasting your time." The ghost said to her as she threw away as much garbage as she could find. **

"**Yes, I've been searching the apartment for a wh-"**

"**YOU DID WHAT?" The female ghost suddenly bounded up in front of Lydia, fire blazing in her eyes.**

**Lydia was backed into a wall, shaking.**

"**I-I-I m-m-mean…umm, see, I j-just…"**

"**Yeah yeah yeah, I heard you." The female ghost sighed. **

**Lydia felt like crying. This ghost was so unpredictable!**

"**The damned ghost you are looking for can either be found occasionally here, but usually, he spends all his time down in the Saloon, just downtown."**

"**Saloon?"**

**The female ghost gave Lydia a frustrated look.**

"**A bar!" She shrieked. **

**Lydia nodded quickly. She didn't want to anger the ghost again.**

"**You can get there in about five minutes I should say. It's really close by. No wonder he spends all his time in there. I honestly don't know where he gets all the money to go down to that place. If I were to go there on my salary, and spend half of the time he does in there, I'd be flat out broke in less than a week." By the time the ghost had finished her ranting, she turned to see where Lydia was, but Lydia had already left the room.**

"**Go get 'em kid." The ghost said, grinning lightly before turning back to her work.**

****

**Lydia felt like a complete fool. It seemed as if everyone in the Neitherworld was out to get her. She had been sent all around town, back and forth looking for Beetlejuice, and she had still not a clue where he was. **

**She was able to find the saloon perfectly though, the instructions the ghost had given her were very good. **

**She stopped at the front doors, sighing before she placed a small hand on the swinging doors. Just as she did, a green zombie bartender came flying out the doors, with a drunken brute of a ghost in his hands.**

**The bartender threw the drunken ghost out of the saloon as hard as he could, and smiled when the ghost landed into a parked car.**

"**And stay out!" The bartender yelled, wiping his hands on his apron before heading back inside.**

**Lydia swallowed hard. This was not going to be pretty.**

**She was about to head in, when she felt a strong cold hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the door, and turning her around roughly to face the same drunken ghost who had landed into the parked car.**

**The ghost had recovered rather quickly, and was snarling at Lydia with foam all over his wrinkled lips. He had very little teeth, and a long black moustache covering his entire upper lip. He had piercing green eyes, which stared directly into Lydia's, making her feel largely uncomfortable.**

"**Let me go, please." She said without stammering.**

"**Nah, I don't think I've seen you around here before…" He sneered at her, his disgusting breath hitting her face.**

**Lydia fought the urge to throw up all over him. "That's because I'm new here."**

"**Oh! A newbie! How sweet." The ghost laughed. **

"**Yes, I guess it is. Now would you please let go of me? I've got a lot of things to do." Lydia struggled against the ghost, but this only caused him to pull her closer to his dead body.**

"**Hold on, hold on just a second, sweetheart. I think I might wanna get to know you better!" He grinned.**

**Lydia shook her head. "Let me go now!"**

**The drunken ghost squeezed her tightly in his grasp, causing Lydia to yelp in pain. The ghost chuckled deep in his throat.**

"**You and me, we can do all sorts of nice things together…" He leaned in closer to Lydia as he spoke.**

"**Let's start by me buying you a drink. How's that?" He asked.**

**Lydia shook her head and struggled against him harder. "That's awfully kind of you sir, but I'm in a real hurry, I'm looking for someone." **

**The ghost frowned and puffed his chest out. "That's a bunch of bull! Ask anyone around here, and they'll tell you I'm the most attractive and eligible ghost around here! I am the owner of these parts! Everyone knows me well enough, especially the ladies!" he gave Lydia a small wink. **

**Lydia wanted to scream. She couldn't believe how horrible this was turning out to be. She had expected things to run so smoothly in the Neitherworld, but this was absolutely bullshit! **

**The ghost had meanwhile drawn closer to Lydia's shaking, struggling form.**

"**Now, baby. How's about a kiss?" He leaned his lips closer by the second to Lydia's. **

"_**Oh god, Beej! Help me!" **_**Lydia cried in her head.**

**Lydia felt her doomed fate come to an end as the old, wrinkled lips grew closer and closer. But before he could make contact with Lydia's lips, a large, powerful fist came colliding with the drunken ghost's face, sending him reeling backwards into the car once more. This time, he was clearly knocked out cold. **

**Lydia turned around quickly, eager to thank her savor. It was the same green zombie bartender who had kicked the ghost out in the first place.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you Henry, stay away!" He screamed at the unconscious ghost. **

**Lydia practically bowed before the bartender. "Thank you so much!" She cried.**

**The bartender nodded at her. "No problem, ma'am. He's been harassing my new customers for a while now, and frankly, I've had enough of him." **

"**I've only know him for two minutes and I can't stand him either." Lydia agreed.**

**The bartender smiled at her and held the door open for her as she walked into the saloon.**

**Lydia's jaw nearly dropped in shock when her eyes adjusted to the rather dark saloon. The place was absolutely packed with ghosts, and all sorts of ghouls and creepy crawlies. A whole line of zombie bartenders were working at the left side of the bar, throwing drinks around the room like crazy.**

**Some ghosts were passed out cold on the floor, lying about and snoring loudly. Lydia walked past them, searching for Beetlejuice. Her eyes slowly went up to the back center of the room, where a large, darkly painted stage was lit up with a few odd colored lights. A few long legged, stick thin exotic dancers came out on the stage, gaining a load of wolf whistles and claps from the male ghosts who sat in front of the stage, jumping up and down on tables and standing on their chairs, howling with delight. **

**Cheesy bar music soon flowed around the room, as the dancers began dancing. They threw off bits and pieces of their clothing into the audience, and Lydia nearly laughed out loud when she saw three ghosts fighting over a piece of lingerie. **

**Lydia moved away from the stage and the massive crowd of horny male ghosts. She was still on a mission to find Beetlejuice.**

"_**He must be somewhere here!"**_** She thought as she walked toward the left side of the bar. A door soon came into view. It had a dirty label on it that read: **_**BASEMENT. STAFF ONLY.**_

**Once she had made sure no one had seen her, Lydia slipped inside the open door, and shut it behind herself quickly. She was met with utter darkness. She felt around in the dark room for a light switch of any kind. She walked forward and felt a long strong meet her face. She reached out for it and pulled on it, and illuminated the room at once. **

**A single, old light bulb greeted her at the top of the ceiling. Lydia peered ahead of her, and saw a long hallway stretched out before her, with a few grimy light bulbs hanging from the ceiling to light up the way.**

**Lydia didn't feel too sure about the basement, but she had to find Beetlejuice. She walked forward slowly, looking around for any unusual surprises. She wouldn't be caught off guard this time. **

**Most of the music and cheers from above were slightly muffled down in the basement as Lydia walked on. She walked on and on and on, she walked for what seemed like hours, and came across nothing. There was just a long hallway, still stretched out before her.**

**Lydia groaned when she walked up to another door at the end of the long hallway. Would this one lead to another long, boring hallway too? **

**Lydia had only one option. Open it and find out. She grabbed the doorknob, and tried turning it, but it seemed locked. She pushed against it harder, tying not to make too much noise. Eventually it gave way, and she opened the door quickly. **

**Lydia was met with the hundredth single dirty light bulb hanging from the ceiling that day, but there was a small staircase behind the light bulb. **

"_**This better lead to somewhere good!" **_**She growled as she walked up the stairs.**

**Luckily, the stairs weren't difficult to climb, and there weren't many of them. Lydia stopped walking once she heard the door slam shut behind her. Was someone else following her? She looked back into the light and saw no one. It must have been a draft.**

**Lydia kept walking up the stairs. As she ascended them, she heard a growing noise. There were voices…maybe it was Beetlejuice! She went up the stairs two at a time, until she finally came to another door.**

**This door had another label on it, but it was so old and worn out Lydia couldn't make it out. She heard a lot of noise from the other side of the door though. She counted silently to three, and crossed her fingers, hoping Beetlejuice was somewhere on the other side.**

**She opened the door with a little more difficulty than she had the others, for this door was thicker and heavier. But she eventually opened it, and was welcomed with a blinding amount of light. Lydia raised her hands to her face to cover her eyes from the light.**

**As she was trying to push away the light from her field of vision, Lydia felt more than two hands grab and pull her forward. She heard whistles and screams as she was pushing by the hands. **

"**What's going on?" She cried out. **

**She pulled her hands away from her face to look around her. She was met with the pale powdered faces of the exotic dancers!**

**One of them placed a top hat on Lydia's head. "Don't talk sweetie! Dance!" She ordered Lydia.**

"**Oh no…" Lydia looked down at her body, and nearly screamed in shock and embarrassment once she saw what she was wearing. Lydia found herself dressed in a tight, short red colored leather dress, with fishnet stockings, small black high heeled shoes, with the top hat placed on her head.**

**The dress was a strapless one that clung to Lydia's body tightly, exposing all her curves and parts she didn't want to be exposed. **

**Another female dancer placed a whip in Lydia's hands, and pushed her out onto the stage, where a few more dancers were dancing provocatively. **

**Once Lydia was out on the stage, a stream of whistles and cheers met her ears. Many of the male ghosts stood up from their chairs and threw money at her feet, roses and all sorts of gifts.**

**Lydia wanted to cry. She had never been this exposed in her entire life! She had always worn baggy, dark clothing to hide herself from the prying eyes of others, but this was insane! **

**She turned and shook her head at the dancers who were giving her odd looks.**

"**I can't do this!" She whispered to a tall brunette.**

"**It's ok honey, we were all shy like you too! But once you start, you'll see that it isn't so bad!" She said cheerfully, hoping to get Lydia's spirits up. But Lydia was not in the mood to dance.**

**She threw off the top hat, but unfortunately, the male dancers took it the wrong way, thinking she was going to perform for them.**

"**Strip! Strip! Strip!" The cheered simultaneously.**

**Lydia's eyes widened more than ever as she stood, frozen to the spot.**

"**They want a show dear! Give them one!" Another dancer from behind a curtain hissed out at Lydia.**

**Lydia still stood frozen. The other female dancers danced over to her, and pushed her about, trying to help. Lydia closed her eyes tightly, trying to wish herself away from this horrible, disgusting place.**

**She shook her head and whispered to herself as she felt pushed back and forth, side to side by the bodies of the other dancers.**

**She covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out the ongoing hoots and cheers from the perverted male audience.**

"**Home, home, home, please, home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home…" She whispered over and over again.**

**The loud riot was soon interrupted, much to Lydia's delight. The dancers immediately stopped dancing. The ghosts stopped cheering, and the bartenders stopped working. **

**Lydia unfortunately hadn't heard or seen what had happened, and was still whispering to herself. She was soon interrupted when she felt no movement from beside her, and she uncovered her eras slowly, wondering what had happened to all the cheering. **

**Her freshly uncovered ears were soon met with a loud, growling, angry voice. "LYDIA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?"**

**Lydia's eyes flew open to meet the angry owner of the voice. She nearly fainted once she set her eyes straight forward into the blinding light.**

**End of Chapter 14! MWAHAHAHAHA I hope you liked it! Isn't that perverted drunken old ghost gross though? He makes me want to puke. Poor Lydia, being so badly treated by the Neitherworld residents. Hope you guys leave me nice reviews as always! Draculamomma. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Author's Brief Message: Sorry about the extra emails about chapter 14 everyone, my computer is being weird, and for some odd reason it felt the need to post some stuff over a hundred times! GRRRR**

**Don't pay it any attention, I know it's annoying and I do apologize, I will look into the matter as soon as possible. Again, sorry for the all the messages regarding chapter 14. Let's hope the same thing doesn't happen with chapter 15!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A 'Beetlejuice' story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Author's Brief Message: Hello guys, there isn't much to say this time, which is good news to some of you who might want me to shut up and get on with the story already lol. I just wanted to say thank you so much for your amazing reviews thus far, you have no idea how much inspiration you guys have given me, I really appreciate that and am very grateful for all of your reviews! You are the best fans and readers a gal like me could ever hope for! Continue being so awesome in every way possible, and I wish you all good luck on your own personal stories, and I will check them all out some time, I promise, and leave nice reviews for you as you have left for me! **

**In case I don't get a chance to post up another chapter in time for the New Year, which was my original plan, I wish you all a very happy and safe New Year nonetheless! Thank you so much! (Wow, I said this message was going to be short but it is half of the page hahaha) Anyways! Enough of this crap, moving on to the story! Enjoy! Review too. **

**Chapter 15 (turned 16) - Ghost Hunt**

**Lydia immediately threw the whip down onto the wooden stage floor as hard as she could. She felt tears burning her pretty brown eyes within seconds. Right before her, was her poor, deceased Uncle Pete! **

**Lydia's Uncle Pete was Charles Deetz's younger brother, and not very liked and favored in the eyes of Delia Deetz. She thought Pete was annoying, rude, and very untimely. Lydia however, thought the complete opposite of her Uncle Pete. She loved him as much as she loved her own father, and thought of him like an older brother than an Uncle really. He had never disciplined her, and never been harsh with her, as Charles often was. He was very loose, carefree, and much like Beetlejuice in many ways, which was why Lydia loved him so.**

**Uncle Pete had gone on a vacation a while ago, he said he was heading for California and never returning due to one last argument he had had with Delia and Charles. Lydia had been so upset for days when he had left. She broke down even more when she heard that approximately a week after Uncle Pete had left, he was on a boat he had rented, and got caught in another boating accident, and had drowned. **

**Lydia had refused to talk to Charles and Delia for days. She barely ate, and barely did much around the house. She had to be taken out of school, and she frightened Adam and Barbara. Beetlejuice was the only one who had somehow managed to help her get over Uncle Pete's death, he had consoled her and given her all his time and respect. Suddenly, after weeks, Lydia began returning to her usual happy, friendly self. Charles and Delia thought it was a miracle, and they unknowingly thanked Adam and Barbara, when it was Beetlejuice they should have thanked. **

**It was probably the first time ever Beetlejuice truly felt good about himself too, and he had felt even more happy and proud of himself when Adam and Barbara personally thanked him and began respecting him a bit more than before. **

**Lydia seemed to forget so much about that awful year, but seeing Uncle Pete's seething young face in front of her now, brought back all the horrible and good memories, and they all soon began flooding Lydia's mind like a huge wave of a wild ocean, that she didn't know what to do. The good and the bad mixed together, she had no choice but to freeze in the glaring spotlights on stage.**

**Uncle Pete slowly walked forward, ignoring the yells and glares from the fellow ghosts, angry at his interruption of their dirty fun. He was exactly as Lydia last remembered him. He was still dressed in the same shirt he had left for California in, which was a multi-colored Hawaiian shirt, with all sorts of silly flowers and designs, his hair was a bit messy, but it was dark brown as usual, and his face was still handsome and untouched. He long legs made him look even taller as a ghost as he took long steps over to her.**

"**LYDIA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, finally stopping no less than a few meters away from the shaking girl. **

**Lydia snapped out of her frozen state, and immediately ran back through the door at the back of the stage through which she had entered the stage. She headed down the steps quickly, finally feeling the warm tears turn ice cold on her face in the cold basement. **

**Once Lydia had made her way back through the hallway she had passed through not long ago, she finally reached the door through which she had begun her horrid journey. She prayed silently, and pushed open the door to the side of the bar once more, head popping out slowly.**

**Much to her fear, her Uncle was standing right in front of the door as she had predicted, tapping a foot on the floor of the bar, and crossing his arms as he waited patiently for her to step out all the way from the basement.**

**Lydia tried taking her time, but she knew that the second she was out, she would have to face a ton of angry ghosts. **

**Her Uncle seemed to read her mind, and he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her out from the basement gently. "Never mind them." He said as he walked with her out of the bar as fast as he could, practically gliding across the floor. **

"**Where are we going?" Lydia managed to choke out as soon as they exited the swinging Saloon doors.**

**Her Uncle sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know yet Lydia. Maybe we could go to my girlfriend's house. Maybe I can think better there."**

**Lydia froze once the words were out of his mouth. "Girlfriend? What? Uncle Pete…you never had a-"**

"**Well I have met someone here Lydia. She's nice, and I love her with all my heart… even if it's not beating anymore. I want you to be polite to her; I'm sure you'll like her and become great friends with her in no time." Uncle Pete walked with Lydia quickly toward a large neighborhood far from the bar, and in less than ten minutes, they turned the corner and walked up to the last house on the block, which was bigger than the rest, and was covered in clean white bricks.**

**Lydia sighed a happy sigh of relief. She knew this house was going to be much better in every way possible than Beetlejuice's apartment, and for that she was extremely grateful. **

**As soon as they had walked up the front steps, the door swung open, and a slightly pale, but very attractive blonde haired woman smiled as she greeted Pete and Lydia. **

"**Lily, I would like you to meet my niece, Lydia Deetz…hey that rhymed! Sweet!" Uncle Pete got slightly distracted here and there, but that didn't stop him from having a good sense of humor.**

**Lily giggled and hugged Lydia tightly.**

"**Hello there Lydia! It's so nice to finally meet you! You Uncle keeps bludgeoning me with all sorts of lovely comments about you! And I am so happy to finally see you in person!" She hugged Lydia tighter for a brief second before letting her go and pulling her inside the house.**

"**Come, come in! Sit down anywhere you like, this is now your home too!" She showed Lydia around the huge main floor first, before sitting down beside Uncle Pete on a loveseat near a large TV set.**

**Lydia smiled warmly and sat down on a large long cough facing the loveseat. "Wow, this is the best home I've seen here Lily, you are so very lucky!"**

"**Well thank you so much dear, you should meet our interior decorator and designer, as soon as I met him I was thinking he was such a smart cookie! He took this house and in less than a minute he turned it into a palace of paradise! The wall paper took a bit longer than expected though, but we are entirely-"**

**Uncle Pete laid a hand on Lily's thighs and coughed gently. "Lily, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have much to discuss with Lydia."**

**Lily leaned back on the sofa and clamped a small hand across her mouth playfully. She smiled at Lydia from behind her hand.**

"**Now, Lydia, can you please, truthfully tell me, how in God's name you ended up in a Saloon like that?"**

"**A SALOON?" Lily suddenly exclaimed. She sat upright, looking at Lydia in fear, but then she doubled over and began coughing hysterically. She would not stop, not even when Uncle Pete began rubbing her back, then hitting it lightly to get her to stop. **

**Lydia leapt to her feet and ran into the clean kitchen. "Shall I get a glass of water for her?" She called from behind her shoulder, looking desperately for a glass.**

**Uncle Pete was barely heard over the coughing of his girlfriend. "Sure! It should be in the last cupboard on the left, right above the stove Lydia!" **

**Lydia reached up above the shiny clean white stove, and yanked a glass out of the cupboard. The house had been cleaned so well that Lydia swore she could see her reflection in all of the kitchen windows and appliances. It was such an amazing comparison to Beetlejuice's apartment, where dirt and insects seeped in through every crack of the room. **

**Lydia poured water into the glass nearly up to the rim, and hurried back into the den as fast as she could, trying not to spill a drop in the process. **

**Lily was still coughing hysterically once Lydia handed the glass to Uncle Pete, who tipped Lily back a little, and put the glass to her lips.**

"**Drink this Lily, please hurry."**

**Lily held her breath and coughed a few more times, but drank the water in a few long gulps. When she was finished, Uncle Pete set the glass slowly down on an extremely clean coffee table close to Lily, in case she started up again. **

**Lily fanned herself with her hands slowly, and took deep breaths. She cleared her throat a few times, before smiling wearily at Lydia. "Thanks so much dear. I gotta admit, I was not expecting that much of a racket to come from second hand smoke. But unfortunately, it led to lung cancer, and well, life suddenly turned for the worse. But when I met your Uncle, he was the man of my dreams in every way! And he just made everything all better again! Do you know what I mean?" She asked, suddenly able to speak mountains of words. **

**Lydia suddenly remembered why she had taken the death potion and ended up in the lousy Saloon in the first place…Beetlejuice. **

"**Yes Lily, I know exactly what you mean." She replied softly.**

**Uncle Pete cleared his throat, gaining Lydia's attention. **

"**Now then, Lydia, please tell me what on Earth is going on! From the very beginning."**

**Lydia shrugged. "There isn't much to this story Uncle Pete. I was just feeling really depressed one day, and a good friend of mine tried helping me, but when nothing worked, he took me to see Juno-"**

"**You went to see Juno?" Her Uncle interrupted this time.**

**Lydia only nodded and went on. "Yes, Juno told me that I was being lazy and I didn't appreciate life as much as I should have, and she gave me a death potion, and I signed a contract with her. I didn't drink the thing for a while, but then Otho came over, and Delia and Charles suddenly turned on me, and they treated me like garbage, and the only person I could turn to was my friend, but when I started having feelings for him, he turned and flew. Not to mention he got me into a lot of trouble. And I thought that by coming here to the other side and looking for him would help, but you can see for yourselves how well that has gone for me so far." **

"**You drank a death potion? What the hell were you thinking Lydia?" Pete yelled.**

**Lydia frowned. "I thought you would understand Uncle Pete! I needed to see him again; it hurt every time I thought about him! He was out of my life, and that's when things were the worst! Before, I thought he was the reason why I was so depressed and in the dumps! But, it turned out to be the complete opposite. It was Beej who made my life complete and endurable." **

"**Hun, who's Beej?" Lily asked gently.**

**Lydia suddenly stood up. **

_**Nice going asshole, now you've given him away. **_**The voice in her head taunted.**

**Lydia felt like screaming, how could she have been so careless?**

"**Lydia?" Her Uncle called.**

**Lydia forced a small smile on her face. "He's a friend…from school. I just gave him a silly nickname."**

**Her Uncle didn't buy it.**

"**Lydia…please, sit down." He ordered gently. **

**Lydia didn't argue with her Uncle, and sat down out of respect and love for him.**

"**Lydia, please don't tell me you've made friends with who I think you've made friends with." He said calmly as he began leaning over in the love seat. **

**Lydia looked down at the unbelievably clean cream colored carpet and at her feet in response.**

"**Lydia, are you friends with Mr. Beetleman?" Most of the residents of the Neitherworld often referred to Beetlejuice as Mr. Beetleman.**

**Lydia nodded slowly. It seemed to take every muscle in her body to do that action alone.**

_**Nice going.**_

"**So you've made friends with the most annoying ghost on the planet, Lydia." Her Uncle restated.**

"**Yes."**

"**And now you love him." Lily's gentle voice suddenly spoke up, causing Lydia to look up for the first time in minutes.**

**She nodded again sadly.**

**A long moment of silence flew around the room. Lydia heard a clock ticking somewhere in the kitchen and a few ghosts playing outside.**

**Suddenly, Lydia's Uncle leapt up from the spot her was seated in, and glared at Lydia. "Lydia how the hell did you let this happen? Are you crazy? How can you possibly love someone like him?"**

**Lydia glared back at her Uncle and stood up too. "You think I wanted this to happen, Uncle Pete? I didn't ask for it to happen! I didn't wish for it either! It just happened!"**

"**Things like that JUST can't happen out of nowhere!" He argued back.**

**Lily stood up gently, and laid a hand on Uncle Pete's chest. He calmed down immediately and looked over at her soft expression. **

"**Pete dear, how can you say such a thing to Lydia? You and I fell in love within days! If not sooner, things like love have no explanations! They are all based on feelings and emotions, these emotions and feelings are natural! They differ from person to person of course, but you can't judge someone else's reasons and feelings! That's something very private and personal! And you should respect that! Lydia has obviously gone through a lot and she was very relieved to have someone there for her! And it doesn't matter who it was, all that matters is she has found someone to love, and she deserves to be happy now."**

**Lydia's Uncle frowned at Lydia for a while, but after listening to what his girlfriend had to say, he sighed and sat back down slowly.**

"**I guess you're right Lily. We can't decide for Lydia. She has to decide for herself, she is old enough."**

**Lydia felt truly happy for the first time that day. "Thank you so much Lily! Uncle Pete, I don't have much time here anyway, the death potion will soon lose effect, and I need to find Beej before that happens and let him know how I feel about him!"**

**Her Uncle nodded. "Whatever you do from now on is up to you Lydia, but I can't help but feel guilty and responsible for this. I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to your parents." **

**Lydia walked over to her Uncle and squeezed his hands gently and pleadingly. "Uncle, please, try to understand that this has nothing to do with my parents either. They've both met Beej, and they might not care for him as much as I do, and they may be upset for a little while, but if they love me as much as I know they do, then they will get over it in some time, and accept it. They've already accepted me for who I am, and I am grateful for everything. I know Delia wants to change my personality, and that's why she always is angry with me, because she knows that no matter how hard she tries to change me, I will never give in! She will never change me because this is who I am! This is the real Lydia Deetz. No one else can change me! Not Claire, not Delia, no one. They can all try, and believe me, they have with everything they've got, but nothing and no one can break me down. Not as long as I have you, Lily, and Beej in my life."**

**As soon as she had said this, both Lily and Pete threw their arms around Lydia, and hugged her tightly for minutes. Lily had tears in her eyes, but she didn't care. She was so glad she had met her niece, and was going to be there for her no matter what path she chose to take, and who she chose to be with.**

**When they finally broke apart, Uncle Pete had red eyes, but wasn't exactly on the verge of crying yet. Lily smiled and pinched his cheeks.**

"**Awww, are you gonna cry Petey?" She asked in a silly voice. **

**Uncle Pete suddenly began wiping his eyes furiously, and shook his head. "Shut up! I am not gonna cry!"**

**Lily and Lydia both began giggling. "It's ok Uncle Pete; true men are the ones who can get in touch with their feminine sides!"**

"**I am not getting in touch with my feminine side! Leave me alone!" he cried, turning his face away from them.**

"**Ah! He is in denial! That is one sign that he was crying for sure!" Lily cried out happily.**

"**It's ok Uncle Pete, let it all out, we are here for you, you can cry on our shoulders." Lydia said through giggles.**

"**For the last time! I am not, will not, EVER CRY!" He yelled.**

**Lydia and Lily only giggled harder and longer. **

"**Hmmph! If you two **_**GIRLS**_**, are finished giggling, then can we please find out how we're going to help Lydia?" Uncle Pete asked desperately, wanting them to stop.**

**The laughing soon died down, and Lydia suddenly began racing through her mind, thinking harder than she had ever done before. She wanted to see Beetlejuice before the potion wore off, and she needed to speak once more with Juno. It seemed as if Juno was the only ghost in the Neitherworld who could truly get some sense into Beetlejuice's head.**

"**Where can I find Beej?" She asked.**

"**Have you checked his apartment?" Lily asked.**

**Lydia nodded. "The only things I found there were dirt, lots of bugs, and one angry maid!"**

"**Hilda!" Lily exclaimed.**

"**She was scary." Lydia giggled.**

"**Yes she is, but you didn't find Beetlejuice at all?" Uncle Pete asked.**

"**No, Hilda said he might have been at the Saloon, but I saw for myself that he wasn't there, and no I am here." **

"**Shoot. Where else could he be?" Lily thought out loud.**

"**Your guess is as good as mine." Lydia said sadly.**

**The three ghosts thought silently to themselves for a long time. They all were thinking of the same thing, but they each approached the situation a different way.**

**Lily was the first to speak up. "Could he be at Juno's?" She ventured.**

"**No, Beej is afraid of Juno, that's the last place he'd be." Lydia answered shortly. **

**They went back to thinking hard for another five minutes.**

"**Maybe he is seeing Adam and Barbara…" Lydia trailed off out loud.**

"**You mean the Maitlands?" Uncle Pete asked.**

"**Yes, we have to contact them!" Lily cried.**

"**NO!" Lydia screamed out desperately.**

**At once Uncle Pete and Lily jumped in fright.**

"**Lydia! What's wrong?" Uncle Pete asked in a worried tone of voice.**

**Lydia recomposed herself and sat down. "Sorry, I just, I can't go to the Maitlands right now guys, they'd die all over again if they found out I was here."**

"**Can't you explain to them that it's an emergency?" Lily asked.**

**Lydia shook her head. "The Maitlands wouldn't understand, as much as I love them I don't think I can tell them what's going on just yet." **

**Lily and Uncle Pete both nodded. **

"**I think we should go back to your house Lydia, maybe Beetleman is waiting for you there!" Uncle Pete offered.**

**Lydia bit her lip in slight concern. "There's a part I kinda left out Uncle Pete."**

"**What?" he asked, sitting back down. **

"**I don't know what is going on with Beej, but, I had gotten upset with him after he ruined Delia's dinner with Otho by possessing me, and just making a mess of things."**

"**Why would he do such a thing like that?" Lily asked.**

**Lydia smiled. "Well for one thing, we are talking about Beej here. He is the ghost with the most, or so he brags, and he loves getting into trouble, and causing trouble for others, and lulling pranks too. And he was also trying to get revenge back on Delia, after Charles refused to help me by talking to her and trying to get rid of Otho."**

"**Who is this Otho?" Lily interrupted.**

"**That's another story for later." Lydia grinned.**

"**So Beetleman angered you, and you-"**

"**Banished him." Lydia finished.**

**Lily gasped.**

"**You banished him, Lydia?" Her Uncle asked in shock.**

**Lydia nodded. "Well I had no choice, like I said before; I thought he was ruining everything! And he got me into so much trouble!" **

**The room was silent for a while.**

"**So then you realized you missed him, and you tried getting him back, but-" **

"**But I go a note, which was written by him, and he said he didn't want to see me anymore, and he thought we should just be friends, and it upset me! It was so unlike him, it didn't sound like Beej at all! So I had to find out for myself, and I drank the potion to come and see for myself if that's how he really felt." Lydia interrupted her Uncle and finally finished.**

**Uncle Pete and Lily looked on at Lydia in silence, thinking hard. Lydia secretly hoped there was still some way they would help her.**

**Finally, Uncle Pete stood up, and helped his girlfriend up too. "The Beetleman has a friend, right near the end of town. He is usually with him, those two are inseparable. He is the one Beetleman goes to when he is nervous or upset. This is obviously an upsetting and very confusing situation, and I am positive he will be there."**

**Lily smiled and helped Lydia up too. "Let's go!" She said, tying her long, wavy blonde hair back in a pony tail.**

**Lydia smiled again for the fiftieth time that day, and truly meant it as the ghosts headed out of the house, and for Beetlejuice's hideout. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**In no time, the ghosts had reached a medium sized house. The windows were a bit dirty, but it was still better than Beetlejuice's apartment. **

**They stopped right in front of the parking lot of the house. **

"**Now, Lydia, are you absolutely sure this is what you want? This is the man you really wish to seek out?" Uncle Pete asked.**

**Lydia closed her eyes and thought only of Beetlejuice. He was the first thought she had when she woke up, and he was on her mind last when she went to sleep. There was denying it anymore. She knew she wanted him and only him. **

"**Yes. I want him." Lydia answered strongly.**

"**Are you sure this is the man you want to spend the rest of your days with, you do know there is no turning back, once we touch that door, we are past the point of no return Lydia. Make your decision wisely. You only get one chance, and I am not going to stand by and watch you get yourself hurt. Are you sure this is the man you truly dream of?"**

**A long silence. The wind and birds even seemed to be listening in on their conversation. Everything had gone silent on the street, eerily silent. Nothing moved, or made a sound. Everything was up to Lydia, it seemed as the world was really on her shoulders now.**

"**YES!" She answered confidently, like before.**

"**Lydia, please, you need to think about this some more, what if he hurts you?" Lily asked.**

**Lydia shook her head and moved forward one step. "I don't care about that anymore, Lily. I have been hurt so many times in my life it would take months for me to list all the events. Being hurt is a daily routine for me. I have been betrayed by those I trusted, lied to by those I never expected, and hurt beyond belief. But I will not stand here and lie to myself. I will not let this opportunity go by and not give it a shot, and then later on regret not trying it at all." **

**This seemed to convince her Uncle and his girlfriend, and they walked on another few steps. Once again, when they were standing on the front step of the porch, they stopped suddenly.**

**Lydia felt her head pounding and throbbing like crazy. She shook her head though, trying to focus on the front door a few steps ahead.**

**Her vision kept getting blurred as they ascended another step. Lydia closed her eyes tightly and they walked up another step. One more step, and they would be on the front porch. **

_**Turn back.**_

"**Shut up." She whispered so only she could hear.**

_**You're making a huge mistake. Go back. NOW.**_

"**Leave me alone!" She said a little louder.**

**But her Uncle and Lily didn't seem to hear as they walked right up to the front door.**

**Lydia closed her eyes tightly, waiting a few minutes before finally opening her eyes and looking at the door. **

**The door was a bit chipped, but overall not badly out of color and shape. It was a dark brown, with the numbers 45 in golden dangling on it. **

**Lydia looked at her Uncle and Lily. They looked back at her with all the hope in the world rested in their eyes.**

"**You have to knock dear." Lily said softly, holding Lydia's right hand. **

**Lydia nodded slowly. She looked down at her left hand, and it seemed to hang there by her side, lifelessly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, getting her brain to send the command signal all the way down her spine and into the nerves in her left hand. **

**After ages and ages, Lydia finally felt her left hand twitching to life. She smiled a little when she saw it rise into the warm air, drawing closer and closer to the door. **

**It seemed as if all time had stopped when Lydia finally made contact with the cool wood of the door. Her knuckles rapped against the door confidently, more so than she could have imagined, and she waited as she heard her knock echo both outside the door and inside.**

**When she threw her hand back down, she felt a reassuring squeeze in her right hand from Lily.**

"**It's ok dear." She said softly.**

**Lydia kept her eyes locked on the front door. She stared at it like there was no tomorrow. She stared at it until her eyes began burning, and she blinked quickly, not daring to miss a second.**

**The waiting was soon rewarded with a low growl from the other side of the door.**

"**What do you want?" It wasn't Beetlejuice's voice, but his friend's.**

**At once Lydia felt all her courage drain away. Her voice was caught in her throat, and she was unable to speak for minutes, she stood there gaping like a fish. **

"**Well?" The voice barked out.**

**Lydia was still silent and unable to find her voice.**

**Her Uncle gave her a hard push, knocking some sense back into her.**

"**Say something or go away!" The voice said angrily.**

"**I am Lydia Deetz and I have come for Beetlejuice!" She suddenly yelled out.**

**The entire street went back to silence once more. The low growl had died down, and Lydia's beautiful voice echoed throughout the wood of the door. **

**Lydia stepped up closer to the door. She was suddenly not afraid anymore. "Please, I know he's in there, I have to speak with him!"**

"**He isn't here! Now go away!" The voice answered back, a little too quickly.**

**Lydia knew he was lying immediately. It seemed as if she had suddenly been given a divine knowledge of truth, and was able to detect even the smallest of lies when she had stepped onto the porch.**

"**I have to speak with him; I am not going anywhere until you let me speak to Beetlejuice!"**

"**Alright, alright! Stop saying his bloody name! I will go get him!" The voice roared.**

**Lydia felt like jumping up and screaming out loud for joy. But she knew it wasn't over yet. She might have been able to convince the monster behind the door, but she need to tell Beetlejuice how she felt, and she hoped he felt the same way and would be able to come out from behind the door and run away with her. **

"**You did very well Lydia." Uncle Pete spoke up, giving Lydia a little shock. She had nearly forgotten Uncle Pete was standing to her left.**

"**Yes, you were very brave!" Lily commented. **

"**It's not over yet…this is the hardest part." She answered.**

**They joined hands tightly, slightly bowing their heads in one last prayer while waiting for Beetlejuice to speak. **

**After a long wait, they heard heavy footsteps from behind the door.**

**Lydia looked up, but the door didn't open. **

"**Lydia?" It was Beetlejuice.**

**She was about to run forward and break the door off with everything she had and hold him against her like she never had before, but she knew she had to control herself. This was her ultimate test, and she was prepared.**

"**Beej!" She coaxed out.**

"**Lyds, what the hell are you doin' here?" He replied a little harsh.**

"**I came to see you Beej! Please, come out!"**

"**What, so you can yell at me some more? I don't think so. I'm not that stupid."**

**Lydia was taken back. "Beej, I never said that, and I don't think that! Ever!"**

"**Didn't you read my letter?" He growled, sounding worse than the monster.**

"**I did, and honestly Beej, I know you didn't write it."**

**Silence greeted her.**

"**Beej, please, tell me who wrote that letter."**

"**I did!" He screamed out suddenly.**

"**No you didn't!" She argued back.**

"**It was in my own writin'!" **

"**Beej, who made you write that note?" **

**He snorted. "So you think I'm weak enough to let someone force me into writin' a lousy note?"**

"**Beej, why are you being this way? I only asked you a question!" Lydia spoke, feeling that her voice was going to break soon.**

"**Yeah I heard your question, and I answered it. Now stop buggin' me and leave me alone!" He hissed out with more venom than she could take.**

"**Beej, have you no idea how much I care for you?" She asked, not caring that her voice was cracking and breaking all over the place.**

"**You've shown me already by banishing me, which I think was a good idea. So go away, and leave me be." He answered rudely.**

"**I will not! I came so far and went through all hell to get to talk to you and tell you how I feel, and I am not going to walk away right now! Not when I'm so close!"**

"**Look, how many times do I have to tell you before it goes through your thick skull, I WILL NEVER BE ATTRACTED TO YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SILLY GIRLY FEELINGS! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR ME, AND ANNOYING TOO AT THAT! SO SHUT THE HELL UP, GO AWAY, AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE YOU OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!" Beetlejuice's loud, angry voice was all over the neighborhood. He had made such a racket, that a few of the neighbors were looking out their windows, and some of them were outside, watching and listening.**

**Lydia however was frozen stiff. She didn't move a muscle, or even breathe. She couldn't, not after that. The love of her life had told her he never wanted to see her again. It was not at all like she had predicted would happen.**

"**Now see here, you rude-"**

**Beetlejuice interrupted Uncle Pete's angry exclamation.**

"**What? Are y'all blind and deaf or somethin'? READ THE NOTE! PISS OFF!" With that last remark, his footsteps were heard storming away from the door, getting softer and softer as he walked further and further away.**

"**You heard him, be gone!" The monster growled too, before his claws were heard clicking across the floor of the house. **

**Lily grabbed both of Lydia's shoulders and turned her to face her. "Lydia, don't you for one second listen a word they're saying! They're lying! We'll try again! We'll come back tomorrow and try again! We won't stop until he agrees to love you and to come out and show you! Lydia, you deserve so much better than this, please, don't let it end here! Don't give up Lydia, he loves you! He does! He needs time! Please!" No matter how much Lily pleaded and begged, Lydia didn't seem to hear any of it. Her eyes were completely blank and dull. They didn't move, nor did she blink.**

"**Pete! Pete! Do something! What's happening to her Pete? What's happened?" Lily asked her boyfriend, holding Lydia close to her body, hugging her tightly. **

**Lydia's Uncle only hung his head low. "I told her to choose wisely. I told her. I tried to warn her. I knew this was going to happen."**

"**We can try again! This isn't the end of it Pete!"**

"**I'm afraid it is, Lily."**

**Lily shook Lydia gently, and ran her fingers through her hair, anything to get her to move and talk again. **

"**Pete, what's happened? What's happened to Lydia?" She asked again in a sad, desperate voice.**

"**She is suffering from one thing we cannot fix, Lily. Even if we tried with everything we had, this won't be fixed. Not now, not anytime soon."**

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? WE CAN FIX IT! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Lily cried, tears streaming down her face as she held and rocked Lydia like she were a little baby.**

"**She is suffering, Lily." Pete explained.**

**Lily sniffed for a bit, and cried gently. "Suffering from what?" She finally asked.**

"**From a broken heart."**

**End of Chapter 16 *Cries* the next one will be much happier! I promise! *Sniff sniff* Review, please, else I will cry **** Long chapter though eh? Sorry for making it sad!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A Beetlejuice Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Author's message: Hello all my amazing readers! First of all, I would like to say I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Seriously, I was so (with an ongoing 'o') busy. I had 3 midterms to do, and about 4 other papers to write, which I didn't do so well on, so I dropped the course, and my life was a bit crazy then, I had a lot going on, and I couldn't update. But now, it is my March Break, so I'm pretty much sitting around the house all day, and I'm getting my shit together, and continuing the story. So have fun reading, again, sorry to keep you guys waiting, but a bit of a warning, this chapter is a bit short, it's just Lydia's thoughts and downward spiral after the last chapter. Enjoy and remember to leave me a nice little something in the little oobly doobly down below hahaha**

**Chapter 17-Nothing to Die For**

**Lily held on to Lydia tightly in her ghostly arms all the way back to the ghostly house from which they started their horrid and heartbreaking journey. The entire time, Lydia had yet to utter a word.**

**Her uncle hadn't said much either, for he truly felt Lydia's pain. Rejection was the worst thing anyone, dead or alive could go through. Rejection made your blood stop running in your veins. It made your heart stop beating. Rejection had a great effect on the body, not only did it kill, but it promised to come back and torture beyond the grave. Rejection made your breath cold as ice, and at the same time, it left you seething with a heated anger no human or monster could ever posses. **

**As Lydia's uncle took a quick look into Lydia's eyes once they were back at the house, he shivered with some fear. Lydia's eyes were not at all full of life as they once were, both when she was alive and first as a ghost. They were beyond unrecognizable. It really appeared as if she had lost her soul to something worse than the devil. **

**Lily ran her hand down Lydia's back, in an attempt to comfort her, although she knew that was beyond her doing now.**

"**Lydia? Sweetie? Sweetheart, you can't sit here like this all day. You just can't, and I won't let you."**

**No reply came from the girl beside her. It seriously appeared as if Lydia had shrunk a few sizes, and was reduced to nothing than a little childish doll, a mere version of her past self, but nothing close to the way she truly was before.**

"_**He told me to go away and leave him alone…he told me to go away…."**_** She sat frozen, eyes unmoving as her head spun and spun, like a nasty recorder, going over the same harsh words Beetlejuice had spewed out at her.**

**Lily turned from the ghost girl, and let the tears flow down her pretty cheeks. **

"**Lily, just let her be." **

"**WHY?" She yelled at her boyfriend.**

**Uncle Pete was taken aback by his girlfriend's sudden outburst.**

**Lily gathered herself and sighed. "I'm sorry, I am. But I will not sit her beside her and let her rot and waste away into a dead shell, Pete. I c-can't." She sniffed.**

**He nodded. "I know, I know…there's just…nothing left to say, nothing left to do anymore. We tried our best, Lily."**

**She shook her stubborn head. "That's a load of bullshit, Pete, and you know it pretty damn well. So don't you try to pull the wall over my eyes, not this time. It won't work." **

**Pete threw his hands up in the air desperately. "Well what do you want me to say, Lily? Huh? What do you want me to do?" **

"**Just talk to her! For god's sake! What have I been doing for the last few hours?" She argued back.**

"**But Lily, she is not listening! She is beyond all that right now! You don't understand…I don't understand…"**

**Lily was silent for a while, looking back and forth between her boyfriend and Lydia.**

"**Maybe no one understands anymore…" She whispered to herself.**

**Pete shrugged sadly. "Well the only person who really understood Lydia was that Beetle man, but he clearly doesn't want her anymore, he broke her heart."**

"**Tell me something I don't know."**

**Silence lay heavily around the beautiful house as the ghostly trio sat in silence, slowly sinking further into a depression they hadn't felt in centuries. **

****

**Lydia was soon carried upstairs with the help of Pete and Lily, who laid her on the king-sized bed, and closed all the curtains in the bedroom, leaving Lydia in darkness. She turned on her right side, and stared into the dark, trying to make out shapes out of nothing. Everything in her life had taken a nasty, drastic change. She wasn't too excited about her life, but only a few hours ago she was truly excited about something. All the time when she was alive, Lydia never felt that she had anything to live for. Except for Beetlejuice. He was the only one for her. He had always been there for her and even when she didn't want to see him or talk to him he still insisted on talking to her until her pain went away. But then he too, like everything and everyone else in her life had tossed her aside, like an old, worn out shoe. Now she didn't even have anything to die for. She once had said she would do anything for him, even if it meant dying for him, which was part of the reason why Lydia had even bothered to take the fake death potion. She had wanted to try and get to understand Beetlejuice clearly. She wanted to be a part of his life, even if that meant being a part of his death, she wanted to see things from his point of view, not caring how grim they might have been. Everything she had done, she had done for him, even though she had never revealed this to him. **

**She thought that by dying a little, he would connect with her better, and perhaps even show a different side of himself to her. A more caring, and more romantic side, but she should have listened to Adam and Barbara's warnings. She knew deep down that Beetlejuice would never; ever change, least of all for her. He was just a sick, twisted, perverted ghost, and he would always remain a sick, twisted, perverted ghost. **

**She tried closing her eyes, and tried thinking about something else other than Beetlejuice, but it was no use. He was always there, in the back of her mind, laughing at her, enjoying making a fool out of her, toying with her heart and feelings, and he would never leave. She was truly cursed by Beetlejuice, and he wouldn't even help her get rid of himself.**

"_**But he did, Lydia. He did help you…he told you to leave him alone…wasn't that enough?"**_** The voice in her head taunted like a child.**

"_**Isn't that what you truly wanted? You always told him before, to go away and leave you alone, he was just doing you a favor!"**_

**Lydia closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the bed sheets, not caring if they got ripped or ruined. She buried her head in her pillow, and cried and cried. **

**She was crying so hard, she didn't notice a soft, warm hand on the small of her back.**

**She continued to sob, and she slowed her tears down, when she felt the hand rubbing her back in slow, lazy circles. She didn't want to look up, she thought it might have been Lily again, coming back to check up on her.**

**The hand slid higher up her body, until it was rested on her shoulder blades. She turned slowly, and took a deep breath.**

**Her eyes weren't used to the dark. She squinted and squinted, until her eyes began to hurt. She sat up a little bit, but that didn't help much. She sniffed, trying to clear her nasal cavity. She rubbed her tired eyes, hoping it wasn't her uncle Pete, watching her cry in the darkness.**

"**Lydia…"**

**She knew that voice…but it couldn't be…no way…no fucking way…**

**She sat up faster in fear and excitement.**

"**B-Beej?" She had finally found her voice again. It seemed like a miracle, but it wasn't her voice she was happy to have found. If it truly was him, she was uplifted. She felt she had yet another chance, there maybe was some hope after all for her and Beetlejuice, maybe he had changed, he realized he had made a mistake and come back for her, and here he was to stay, this time for good!**

**Oh how she hoped and hoped, and prayed and wished with all her heart and soul. **

"**Beej? Beej?" She whispered, a little louder each time.**

"_**I heard him! I swear I did! A second ago!"**_

"**Lydia." His voice, as clear as the darkness that surrounded them, was there. This time she was sure of it. She was there, sitting in the dark with him.**

**She reached forward, blindly, like a blind woman trying to locate him. She felt around in front of her, but he wasn't there. Suddenly her heart began to pick up its pace.**

"_**No! He is here! HE IS!"**_

**She gasped in agony. "Beej!"**

**No answer came from within the dark abyss around her.**

**Lydia would have gladly gone up and pulled back the curtains, but she was still too weak.**

"_**Beej!" **_

"**BEEJ!" She yelled out a little louder, hoping her uncle and Lily wouldn't hear her. **

**Now she was gasping desperately, getting ready to burst into tears once more. "Beej…"**

**She was about to start crying again, when she suddenly felt a slightly cold hand grab her own in desperation.**

**Lydia did gasp this time, but in fear and happiness. **

"**Lydia. I am so sorry, please, forgive me." Came Beetlejuice's voice from in front of her, on the edge of the bed.**

**She reached over to him; this time the strength building up inside her was just enough for her to throw her arms around his neck and hold him tightly to her. **

**She hugged him for what felt like months and months, not letting go. She was afraid to let go, as if the darkness was ready to swallow him up and take him away from her, this time forever if she did let him go. **

**She felt Beetlejuice trying to pull back a little, which caused her arms immediately to tighten around his body.**

"**Lydia, please, sweetheart, you're choking me, again." He whispered in her ear. **

"**Don't leave me! Please!" She whispered back.**

"**I'm not, I won't, never." He promised.**

**She gradually let him go, but very slowly, keeping her eyes glued on him. **

"**Beej, why did you say those things to me? Why did you hurt me?" She asked, feeling her heart beating like a mad drum.**

**He simply looked at her, not answering.**

**She waited for a while, and then sobbed. "Why?"**

**He didn't answer again.**

"**Beej! Beej answer me!" She yelled, hitting him as hard as she could. She was desperate for an answer to all the confusion around her.**

"**Damn you Beej! Damn you!" She cried harder and harder as she hit him with her aching hands over and over again.**

**But Beetlejuice did nothing to stop her. He simply sat in front of her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, letting her release all her anger, until she grew weak once more, and simply slumped down into his arms, crying harder than ever. **

**Beetlejuice hummed a sweet lullaby she didn't recognize and she sobbed softer and softer eventually stopped once he was finished.**

**She felt her heartbeat reducing in speed, and it finally was at a steady beat. She turned over in Beetlejuice's arms, and finally looked into his eyes.**

"**Why are you doing this?" She asked innocently.**

**Beetlejuice stopped all movement for the longest time. It seemed as if a million things were going through his mind at that moment. His arms stopped massaging Lydia's shoulders, and he stopped all movement in ghost form. **

**Just when Lydia was about to get up and leave, he suddenly moved. He took Lydia by surprise, as he grabbed the back of her neck, and pulled her up against him, looking deeply into her eyes for a full minute before kissing her for the first time.**

**Lydia's eyes which were open in shock for a brief second soon fluttered closed as she let herself be drawn into his powerful kiss. **

**She had never been kissed in her entire life, and death, up until now. She had always wondered what it would be like kissing, but she had spent much longer thinking about what it would be like kissing Beetlejuice. **

**She didn't care that it had taken him this long to kiss her, but she was so glad it had finally happened. She threw her arms around him once more; this time to hold him tightly to her as they kissed with every amount of passion they both didn't know they had.**

**Lydia pulled Beetlejuice on top of her as she rested on her back on the soft bed sheets. She ran her hands down his cold cheeks, and felt his cold throat, smiling when she felt him shiver when she touched his collarbone.**

**He kissed her a little softer, trying to coax her mouth open. Beetlejuice was skilled at kissing, and this made Lydia a little jealous, as she wondered exactly how many women, dead or alive he had been with.**

**But the thought soon left her as their kissing got more and more desperate. **

**Beetlejuice nipped lightly and skillfully at Lydia's bottom lip and she gasped in pleasure and shock. No sooner had she opened her mouth in shock, when Beetlejuice left her in another state of shock. As soon as her warm lips had opened up to his embrace, he slid his warm tongue into her even warmer wet mouth, full of life still.**

**His tongue slid in like a snake gliding foxily in the grassy fields. She felt her spine turn into liquid, and melt away. She felt like a jellyfish, just letting the tides and currents of the ocean spin her around and take her anywhere they pleased. **

**She moaned happily and tried kissing him back. She touched his tongue with hers, and literally felt an eruption of electricity run throughout his body into hers. She squirmed under his arms like a fish out of water. **

**Beetlejuice smiled at her innocent and inexperienced version of a kiss. Instead of kissing him back skillfully as he had done to her, she ran her tongue along his lips impatiently, and very sloppily. But he didn't mind it.**

**He soon moved from her mouth to her neck. He stopped when he didn't feel a pulse in her neck. It still worried him that she was dead for a while. But he soon continued when he felt her growing impatient underneath him.**

**She ran her fingers along his back, in his hair; she touched anything, any part of him that she came into contact with.**

"**Easy…" He whispered seductively in her ear, making her moan out loud in pleasure. **

**She breathed heavily. Lydia ran her hands down Beetlejuice's buttoned suit, and one by one she began unbuttoning the buttons, every now and then slipping clumsily, and missing a button or two, causing Beetlejuice to chuckle deep in his throat.**

**Lydia had never heard anything as wonderful in her life when she felt his deep rumble echo throughout her body. She wanted it to keep going on forever, consuming her until there was nothing left of her. **

**He nipped and bit the soft skin on her neck playfully, and she moaned with every bite he left. **

"**Beej…" She whispered.**

"**Shhh."**

"**Beej…" She kept whispering.**

**He suddenly slid his hands down her chest, and grabbed a breast. She gasped and nearly pushed him off of her.**

"**Beej!" She cried out in shock.**

**She had never been touched this way by a man, and it scared her, and excited her to no end.**

"**Beej!" She cried again when his grip tightened on her breast.**

"**Shhh!" He coaxed.**

"**Beej!" She couldn't help herself.**

**Something wasn't right…his grip suddenly moved away from her breast, and onto her arms. He was soon shaking her.**

"**Beej!" She cried out in surprise.**

**The shaking soon grew more and more violent! If he didn't stop soon he would kill her! She felt scared, more scared than she ever had. She knew she was dead, but it seemed as if he really wanted to kill her over twice this time.**

"**BEEJ!" She yelled out a little louder.**

**His grip tightened, this time she was sure it would leave some sort of ghostly bruises. **

"**Lydia!" Even his voice sounded strange, it wasn't his voice anymore…**

"**BEEJ!" She tried pulling him off of her, but it was no use, He was too strong for her.**

"**BEEJ!" This time she was serious, she had to get him off of her.**

**She opened her eyes to try to get a good look at him. **

**It was then that Lydia threw her head back and screamed louder than she ever had her whole life. She had taken one look at everything around her, and screamed, not caring if she screamed her lungs right out.**

**The room was bright, then curtains were pulled back, and she was still on the bed, but it was her uncle and Lily who were holding on to her arms, shaking her and calling her name. It had all been a dream, a very, very, cruel dream. The cruelest of them all and she screamed and screamed until she heard nothing but her own screams and blood filled her throat. **

**End of Chapter.**

**DON'T HURT ME! I know I'm a bitch for ending it here, but hey, I needed a good cliff hanger! If I can't leave shit like this in my story, then folks, I can't do my job properly! Just don't hurt me haha. Thanks for reading, and press the little green doobly oobly down below and send me something nice! OR ELSE! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Queen Goth in Stripes**

**A Beetlejuice Story**

**By: Draculamomma**

**Author's message: Holy smokes, I have seriously not been on in years! I missed a lot of kind reviewers! But all that is about to change. Now that I have a small break I can maybe finish this story, but there is still a lot of ground I want to cover yet…with further ado, I present the next chappie! Enjoy and remember to leave a review if you want.**

**Chapter 18- Freaky Shadows?**

**Lydia felt her spine literally shrivel up with disgust when she woke up the next morning. She walked up to the mirror in the room in a zombie-like manner and groaned softly when she saw that her midnight black hair was sticking out wildly, resembling a crow's nest.**

**She shook her head, attempting to settle her hair, but it didn't work. After a few more empty attempts, Lydia slumped down on the bed and held her head in her hands desperately. She was oblivious of the bedroom door bursting open as her Uncle and his girlfriend walked in.**

**Lily approached Lydia very carefully, as if fearful of an attack. "Lydia? Honey?" she asked cautiously. **

"**Hmmph," Lydia muttered in reply. **

"**Lydia you can't remain like this. You have to go see him if he's really getting to you like this."**

**Lydia stood up suddenly, "I don't need to see anyone. I'll be fine, I swear." **

**Both her Uncle and his girlfriend didn't seem to buy it. They shook their heads.**

"**Uncle Pete, Lily, it's not that I don't appreciate what you two are trying to do for me, believe me I am really grateful. But I'd really appreciate it if you both let me handle things my own way from now on." Lydia felt as if her head was about to implode with every word she spoke. She had such a nasty headache.**

"**Are you heading home then?" Uncle Pete asked nervously. **

**Lydia nodded, "It was obviously not meant to be, Beej and I. We're different people…we just…" her voice cracked and she shook her head and took a deep breath. "Uncle Pete, can we please not discuss Beej right now?"**

"**Sure thing, pumpkin."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Beetlejuice drummed his fingers lightly on Juno's desk. He had been called in on an "emergency meeting". Secretly, to Beetlejuice, whenever he had a meeting with Juno it was always an emergency. This time was probably no exception.**

**Beetlejuice went over the last forty-eight hours in his head. He had gone through a lot in such a short amount of time. He had endured more headaches in those few hours than he ever had in a hundred years. **_**"This girl is gonna be the death of me!" **_**He thought to himself.**

**Beetlejuice looked around the empty office for a few dull minutes, as Juno had to run and take care of a new arrival for the moment. He chuckled as he put his feet up on her desk, and leaned back in his chair. Juno hated Beetlejuice's disgusting idiosyncrasies and the thing she loved to pick on the most was the nasty habit he had of throwing his feet up onto her desk. Now that she wasn't here for the moment, Beetlejuice couldn't help but indulge in the act. **

**Looking around the office carefully, and leaning forward ever so slightly to look out a few windows, when the coast was absolutely clear, Beetlejuice pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it with the snap of his fingers. He leaned his head back as he took a long drag. He had never felt as relaxed as he did in that single moment. **

**Beetlejuice stretched out his legs a little more, chuckling with glee when he heard his old bones crack as he stretched them. He took another long puff from the cigarette, and rounded his lips as he blew out a carefully formed "O" shaped smoke. As soon as the fancy-shaped smoke was out of his mouth, Beetlejuice took another quick puff, and formed a ghostly smoke lion this time. He watched with earnest as the smoky lion leapt through the ring of smoke he had formed seconds earlier. Beetlejuice cracked up in laughter and clapped his hands loudly as the lion and the ring of smoke disappeared.**

**Beetlejuice raised his eyebrows in curiosity, as he took another drag. He couldn't help but let his perverted side get the better of him, and he blew out a puff of smoke that soon turned into a tall stripper. The smoky stripper danced seductively as she flew about in the air, making Beetlejuice smile. She raised her hands, and ran them all over her body slowly, and stopped when they grazed over her breasts. As Beetlejuice nodded in need, she suddenly disappeared.**

"**God damn it! I can never make 'em last for long!" He cursed as he took another puff and blew out another stripper. This time, the stripper looked a little different…as Beetlejuice squinted carefully, he couldn't help but gasp as he saw the stripper change. Instead of remaining in a shade of grey smoke, she gained color everywhere, starting from her hair, it changed to a beautiful shade of midnight black, and her eyes turned into lovely dark brown orbs. She shrunk a bit in height, and developed beautiful flawless pale skin. She winked at Beetlejuice and blew him a kiss with ruby red lips…**

"**LYDIA!" Beetlejuice screamed as he suddenly sat up, causing the illusion to disappear.**

**And that's when Beetlejuice heard the door of the office slam. He turned around wildly in his chair and glared ahead at the doorway.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lydia hugged her Uncle Pete and Lily tightly as she stood in the doorway of their home, ready to leave. It was when she hugged Lily that she noticed her arms went right through the ghostly woman. **

**Lydia gasped and stepped back, "what just happened?"**

"**It's nothing to be afraid of. It's good news. It means that the death potion is merely wearing off. You'll soon be mortal and in the flesh within a few hours." Uncle Pete explained calmly.**

**Lydia smiled lightly and nodded, "thanks so much for everything, I really can't thank you guys enough."**

**Lily gave her a tiny air hug and wiped a tear from her cheek. "It was so good to finally meet you Lydia. Remember, you are a beautiful, independent young woman, and no one can ever take that away from you. It's a part of who you are, and your family loves you for it. Never forget that my dear, sweet Lydia." **

**Lydia smiled again and nodded as she blinked back a few tears. Her Uncle Pete tried resting a ghostly hand on her shoulder, but it was no use.**

"**Well kiddo, I'll hopefully be seeing you soon! But not too soon I hope!" He joked.**

**Lydia tried giving her Uncle one last hug, but barely managed. "Thanks again guys, for everything, good-bye." **

**She slowly walked out of the door and down the street, stopping only to glance one more time at her Uncle and his girlfriend before they slowly disappeared from her view.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**You have REALLY, REALLY screwed up this time, Bee-"**

"**WOAH! NO! NO! No "Bee" words here! Remember?" Beetlejuice yelled, putting up his hands in defense.**

**Juno slapped her forehead and nodded, "Yes, yes, sorry."**

**Beetlejuice nodded slowly, "Ok, now that we've established that, what the hell are you thinkin', woman? Sneakin' up on a poor man like that! And what do ya mean by "screwed" up? I ain't screwin' nothin' up! You can be rest assured of that!" **

**Once he was calm, Juno lit a cigarette. "Sit down."**

"**But I-"**

"**SIT. DOWN." She yelled out strictly. **

"**Alright alright, Yeesh. You didn't need to yell, I ain't deaf!" When he saw Juno was about to speak he interrupted her rudely once more. "Well actually, now that I think about it, there has been something cloggin' up the ole' hearin' system of late, hehe, if you know what I mean," as Juno watched in disgust, Beetlejuice stuck a long skinny finger in his ear, and after a long struggle, he pulled out a shiny black beetle, "here we go! I knew I'd catch ya eventually, you little son of a-"**

"**ENOUGH!" Juno's panicked voice brought Beetlejuice back down to reality. He quickly shoved the beetle in his mouth, his cheeks puffing out slightly as the beetle fought a battle for its life.**

**Juno resisted the urge to puke and shook her head and continued, "What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled as she slammed a hand on the dusty wooden surface of the office desk.**

**Beetlejuice said nothing as he only raised a single eyebrow in puzzlement.**

"**You let Lydia drink the damn potion! Are you insane? You know very damn well it was all a test! I never intended for her to drink that damn thing! And now she has seen things that a fleshie is not supposed to see! Do you have any idea what kind of a hell you've brought upon me? Look at all the bloody paper work I have to do! I've been up to my ass in paper work these last few days and it's all because of your stupidity! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with the girl. All you do is cause more problems! I don't need any of this nonsense right now! What was I ever thinking all those years ago letting you go back to the Deetzes?"**

**As Juno ranted, Beetlejuice noticed that the little beetle was pushing at the walls of his mouth quite strongly, causing his cheeks to puff out even further. He carefully and slowly reached up with a finger, and pushed down on the rising cheek, nodding slightly as he took in Juno's words, and tried with earnest to pay close attention. After several failed attempts, the beetle seemed to be gaining the upper hand of the battle. Beetlejuice was more distracted than ever as he shifted back and forth in his chair, his tongue skillfully pushing at the beetle, urging it to go down his throat. However, the beetle seemed to have other plans. It slyly leapt on Beetlejuice's tongue, and wrapped its long skinny legs around his tongue with a strong grip.**

**Beetlejuice's eyes grew to the size of small saucers. He began coughing gently, careful not to interrupt Juno as she waved her arms in the air and continued ranting. At this point Beetlejuice was not hearing a WORD Juno was saying, nor did he really care anymore. His mind was on the little beetle, and he coughed a little harder when he felt its grip on his tongue tighten. Beetlejuice couldn't help it, he knew he should have been listening to what Juno was saying, but when the beetle rubbed one of its hairy legs against his tongue, Beetlejuice couldn't help but feel a little nauseated. How could he have possibly ever found beetles tasty? **_**God damn it, I swear if this little shit stain gets off my damn tongue I promise I will not eat another beetle for the rest of my Neitherworld life! **_**The disgusted poltergeist ranted in his own head as the beetle teased him more.**

"**And furthermore, I don't even want to think about what the poor girl's parents are going to say! Can you imagine that? Put yourself in their shoes for once in your life! Instead of being as selfish as you always are, you need to think about what you've done! How are we going to come up with a decent solution for this mess?" Juno went on and on.**

**Beetlejuice felt his stomach churning as his tongue went dry. The beetle was squeezing his tongue so hard he could have sworn it had changed many colors in the span of five minutes. He took a deep breath and coughed even harder, opening his mouth to reveal the little beetle holding on for dear life.**

**Beetlejuice stood violently from his chair, and began running around Juno's office, waving his hands wildly in the air, resembling a frightened chicken. He groaned and yelled as much as he could; hoping to scare the beetle off his tongue, but it only caused the beetle to hold on tighter. **

**At that sight, Juno's eyes widened more than Beetlejuice had ever seen them to, and she stood and fuming with anger. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-JUST SWALLOW THE DAMN THING!"**

**Both Beetlejuice and the little beetle stopped their actions, and looked at Juno in fear. Beetlejuice felt his tongue gain some feeling back as the little beetle loosened his grip on Beetlejuice's tongue. He reached up and grabbed the beetle off his tongue, and let it go. **

"**Sorry." He muttered as he sat back down. He felt Juno's angry eyes burning holes in his skull as he looked down at his feet, scared to meet her fiery eyes. He only hoped she wouldn't yell at him more than she already had…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lydia smiled slightly as she drew a little stick girl in the sand. She had barely walked a few minutes when she stopped upon a river near her Uncle's home. For the first time in days, Lydia felt as calm as the waters of the river that were flowing ever so gently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the clean smell of the water. Her ears relaxed as she took in the sweet sounds of the water as it ran over small rocks, and flowed downward.**

**Lydia looked at her little drawing and giggled softly. She was suddenly drawn back to the times she used to go to the beach with her parents and draw little figures in the sand with her father. Lydia missed those days immensely, but ever since her father remarried, she had barely had any time to tell him what she was going through, and what she was feeling and missing. He was always tied up with Delia, always trying to make her happy, listening to her every will and command.**

**Lydia felt a little guilty as she suddenly was overtaken by a strong feeling of resentment and anger towards her stepmother. She really did love Delia, with all her heart, but sometimes it was a little difficult to see the brighter side of Delia Deetz. Half the time the woman was so controlling and full of herself that it was near impossible to get through to her. **

**But there was also a softer side to Delia Deetz that Lydia had to secretly admit was loveable and sweet. Delia was a good stepmother to Lydia and Lydia knew this very well. She may have had her odd clashes with Delia here and there, but which mother and daughter never had a clash in their relationship? There were many things they never agreed on in the past and still wouldn't agree on anytime in the near future, but that was what made Delia a perfect stepmother in Lydia's eyes over time. She had often considered Delia Deetz to be her real mother. Her birth mother had died so many years ago, that Lydia had hardly any recollection of the woman at all. She instead replaced her sadness and regret with hope and love for a new chance, and a new start with Delia Deetz.**

**Lydia took her twig and dipped it gently in the water. She sighed as she twirled it round and round in the clean water. She closed her eyes and thought of everything that had occurred in the last week. It surely had been one hell of a messy week. With Otho back now she wondered if her parents even had a chance to notice where she was. **

_**They probably don't care much…after all; I usually spend all my time cooped up in my room anyway. If I just sat down one day in there, and took a whole bunch of sleeping pills and died in my sleep I doubt they'd even notice. Delia would probably walk in the room and redecorate the whole room ten times over before noticing my rotten corpse on the floor…surrounded by my own vomit.**_

**Lydia shook her head. Where had all those gruesome thoughts suddenly come from? It was probably because she was immersed in a world of the dead…Lydia shook the twig harder in the water, and gasped loudly when she hit something hard.**

**She screamed and leapt back when a fish with the head of an old ghostly dog popped up from the water, and flew in the air and landed right beside her on the sand.**

"**What's the big idea? Poking me like that! I haven't done a single thing to you! Just swimming along, minding my own business, looking for a good scrumptious meal! And suddenly I am badgered nearly to death by a stick! Of all things! Am I not worthy of a fishing pole at the least?"**

**Lydia felt her headache coming back and she wiped some sand and dirt off her clothes and stood to leave.**

"**Don't you walk away from me! If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get!" The little dogfish barked at her. **

**Lydia turned around slowly and smiled, "Look, I'm really sorry, but that's not my intention. I am not here to fight you or anything of the sort, I was just trying to get a little peace and quiet. I've been through a lot these last few days, and I just needed to clear my head. Sorry if I was trespassing, I'll be out of your way now. Good day."**

**The dogfish had never seen someone so sad and honest in his life, and he cleared his throat and sped after her on his little fishy abdomen. "Wait! Please! I didn't mean to offend you; I've been having a rough day myself. As you can see, I am a fish, and no one really likes a dogfish in particular, we can be the nastiest of fish." **

**Lydia resisted the urge to say "I wonder why", but she nodded and sat back down on a dry patch of grass. **

"**Want to tell me about what's going on? I can surprisingly understand it all very well. I'm also a good listener, as you no doubt have noticed because of my long ears." The dogfish shook his head, and splashed water everywhere as his ears flopped around in the air.**

**Lydia laughed gently and nodded, "It's a long story, but I've really got nowhere else to go at the moment."**

"**I'm all ears." **

"**Well the real reason why I'm here in the Neitherworld is because of a friend. Well, a friend whom I've recently developed strong feelings for. He can be very annoying and irritating at times, and sometimes it seems like he really doesn't care for anyone else but himself, but I think he's changed. We've been through a lot of misunderstandings together, but I feel like he's grown wiser and stronger over the time we've spent together. And I honestly thought he was feeling the same way about me as I was about him, but I think I made a fool of myself and scared him off instead of bringing him closer to me."**

**The dogfish nodded calmly.**

"**Anyway, long story short, I followed him here, because well, I thought that if I could spend more time with him in this world, he'd see that I was more than willing to sacrifice anything for him, and I was hoping he'd grow to love me back. But it didn't work. I think I just wasted my own time and energy chasing a dream that just seems to slip out of my hands every time I grow closer and closer to reaching out and grabbing it."**

**The dogfish sighed and nodded, "The Beetle man can be a very hard person to love and gain love from, but I can assure you, once he's yours, he will never let you go and you will realize you made the right choice."**

**Lydia gasped and stared at the fish, "How did you know I was talking about Beej?" she asked in shock.**

**The dogfish laughed, "You must think I was hatched from my egg yesterday. I just noticed the faraway look in your eyes, and the bit of color that spread on your cheeks when you were talking about your 'friend'." **

**Lydia felt a little embarrassed and disappointed in herself for being so revealing. **

"**But let me warn you about the Beetle man, young lady," the fish continued on, "a fair share of women have fallen for him in the past, both dead and alive, and they have all been duped by him. I don't mean to scare you off; I think you really are different. You seem to have a strong, sturdy mind, and you seem to know very well what you want in your life. However, that being said, don't you dare, for one second, let yourself become lured into his deluded sense of happiness. The man you care for so much was once married you know."**

**Lydia suddenly felt a little jealous, but struggled to listen. **

"**It was a bad marriage from the beginning. He was always coming home drunk, and often beat her up. But she still refused to leave him, despite what a lot of her friends and neighbors told her to do. She claimed she was madly in love with him, and was willing to stick with him until he recovered. They tried everything they could. He was even focused on fixing the past. He tried going for an alcoholics anonymous class, counseling, everything he could to save their marriage. One day, a friend of hers told her that perhaps if she had a child with him, it would bring them closer together. But that was one of the biggest mistake they made. Soon after their little son was born, more problems began to develop. They found that they could not keep up with the expenses of the mortgage and the baby, and work was scarce for them both. One night, he came home very drunk, and very upset as he had been fired from work that very same morning. He was in such a bad state, that he lost all control, and began chasing his wife, yelling at her that he wanted to kill her and the baby. Scared out of her wits, she took off in the car. It was raining heavily by the time she had driven off, and with him in hot pursuit, she lost control of the car, and drove straight into a large tree. She and the child were dead within minutes. He was so struck with sadness and remorse over their death, that he killed himself within months."**

**Lydia clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Her father always told her to be strong, and she knew she had to be brave. She never understood why Beetlejuice was so reluctant to tell her about his past before, but now she knew why exactly.**

**The dogfish took a small water break, diving into a small puddle near Lydia's feet, and swimming in it as to prevent drying up. When he was finished he leapt back out and shook himself as he continued to speak, "And you see, suicide is not a great way to go, Juno was obviously pissed to no end about it, but she took pity on him after she read the report on his past, and she convinced the judges of the Neitherworld to let him stay on one condition: he had to become her assistant. And he was her assistant for many years, they worked well together, but he soon grew bored and got into a lot of trouble, I guess the pain resurfaced, and he soon grew jealous of the living, especially people with families he never had. So he did everything he could to take his repressed anger out on those who had what he didn't, and he developed an infinite hatred for the living."**

"**So that's why he became a bio-exorcist! He wanted to make a hell for the living!" Lydia gasped in fear.**

"**That's correct, he's still suffering plenty. But since he met you, he's different. You know, he likes to come down here to the river a lot to think out loud, and I don't mean to spy on him on anything, but I hear his thoughts. He talks about you a lot."**

**Lydia shook her head, "But I don't understand, if that were the case, why did he say that he hated me and why is he pushing me away?"**

**The fish gave her an odd confused look, "Where on earth did you get that information from? He's as crazy about you as you are about him!"**

"**But I-" she began, but then her mind suddenly grasped onto it.**

**She looked down at the fish, and picked him up gently. She placed him back in the river.**

"**I know just what's going on here!" And with that last statement, she hurried off in the direction of Juno's office.**

"**Good luck!" the dogfish called out after her.**

**End of Chapter. I wonder what Juno is up to…dun dun dun! Review please! Or else I won't tell you what Juno is doing. Just kidding, I will soon.**


End file.
